Before the Accident
by HeathDiva
Summary: YAY! After a freakin long hiatus, I've finally updated! In this chapter, Colleen begins to have strange feelings about her future..and Merrill and Ali have quite an interesting Valentine's Day..please r&r! :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hoooome run!! This is the fourth home run in this game for Merrill Hess!"  
  
A young woman sat next to her older sister, who was cheering at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Ali, isn't he amazing?! I bet he'll be in the World Series a year from now!"  
  
The younger woman took off her sunglasses and said, "Yeah..he's good. Now that's the same Merrill who was at your wedding? Graham's brother?"  
  
"Yeah..he's changed, huh?"  
  
"Changed? Colleen, he looks like a GQ model."  
  
"He's single, too. I could put in a good word for you."  
  
"Nah. He's probably got a girlfriend in each city he travels to."  
  
"You'd be surprised. He has his little flings here and there, but in general, Merrill's a good guy."  
  
The game lasted for another hour or so, and after it ended, Alicia followed Colleen to the dugout area. Colleen called out Merrill's name before he went into the locker room.  
  
"Merrill! Come here!"  
  
He turned around and smiled when he saw Colleen. However, his heart skipped a few beats when he saw Alicia. He was smitten the moment his eyes met hers.  
  
"Is this is the elusive younger sister Alicia?" he asked.  
  
Colleen gave Alicia a gentle shove towards Merrill and said, "I can't believe you guys haven't seen each other since Graham and I got married."  
  
Merrill said, "You were."  
  
"I was 11, I think. Yeah, cause it's been ten years."  
  
"So you're 21 now?"  
  
"I'll be 22 in three weeks."  
  
"Wow..time flies. You look.incredible."  
  
"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."  
  
Colleen said, "Merrill, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We're having a mini-barbecue outside."  
  
Merrill had a date that night, but every girl he had ever met disappeared off his radar the second he saw Alicia.  
  
"Of course I'll be there. We can catch up on what you've been up to, Alicia."  
  
"I wouldn't want to bore you."  
  
"I don't think I'd be bored."  
  
Merrill and Alicia were becoming attracted to each other more and more by the millisecond. He casually gave her body a glance-over when she wasn't paying attention.  
  
Perfect, he thought to himself.  
  
Colleen said, "Want us to wait for you?"  
  
"Um, that's OK. I'll stop by the house as soon as I'm done. I have to make some phone calls and takes care of some things. But I'll be over as soon as I can- believe me."  
  
Alicia said, "Can you show me how to hit a home run like the ones you hit today?"  
  
"For you," he said, picking up her hand and kissing it, "absolutely."  
  
He ran back into the locker room and Alicia put her hand over her heart.  
  
"I have the hots for my brother-in-law of all people. My brother-in-law!"  
  
"He's not blood, sis. Wouldn't that be crazy? Us Spencer sisters married to the Hess brothers?"  
  
"I don't even know if he's potential yet, Coll."  
  
"I saw the way you were making eyes at him. 'Can you show me how to hit a home run?'"  
  
"Oh, shut up. I was just trying to make conversation."  
  
"That's what they all say. Come on, let's run by the store before we head home."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kylie? It's Merrill. I'm good. Hey, listen. I won't be able to make it to your place tonight. My sister-in-law just moved to town and I promised that I would go to dinner at my family's. Don't be upset. We'll make plans for after I get back from Atlanta. I'm sorry, but my family comes first. OK. OK. Bye."  
  
Merrill hung up the cell phone and a few minutes later, he arrived at the Hess home in Bucks County. It was the perfect August evening- the sun was barely lingering in the sky and the warm breeze made for just the right temperature. Merrill parked his car and went around to the backyard. When he got there, he saw Morgan and Bo running in the stalks of corn and Graham at the picnic table writing.  
  
"Hey bro," Merrill said, "Writing the next great American novel?"  
  
"Not quite. It's for Sunday. I'm glad you could make it tonight."  
  
"I'd never turn down an invitation for dinner here- you know that."  
  
"That's funny, because the last three times we've invited you to dinner while you were in town, you were always on a date or at a party. What made you suddenly change your mind?"  
  
Merrill sat across the table from Graham and lowered his voice.  
  
"Have you not paid any attention to your wife's little sister?"  
  
"She's definitely not little anymore."  
  
"Graham, I swear to God-"  
  
Graham shot Merrill and evil look.  
  
"Sorry. But I swear, Graham.I've seen beautiful girls, believe me. But Alicia is a knock-out. I almost lost my breath completely when I saw her."  
  
"Well, she is pretty. She looks like Colleen did when we were in high school."  
  
Colleen came outside and said, "Merrill, you made it."  
  
"I never break my promises, Coll. Hey, where's your sister?"  
  
"She ran to the drugstore to get Morgan's inhaler for me. She should be back any second now."  
  
Within five minutes, they heard a car pull into the driveway. Alicia came through the house and out through the backdoor. As Merrill looked at her, he memorized everything about her- her long, light brown, almost strawberry- blonde hair, blemish-free complexion, her warming smile. He also paid close attention to what she was wearing- a 'Perfect' t-shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch that hugged her upper body and khaki shorts. She took off her sunglasses as she spoke, and her piercing hazel eyes were like a punch in Merrill's stomach.  
  
"Sorry that took so long," she said, "The girl behind the counter swore she had seen me on TV before..weird."  
  
Right after Alicia said 'before,' she had thrown her hands in the air with exasperation. But Merrill didn't notice her hands. He noticed the navel piercing that rested upon a fit stomach as her shirt slightly raised. He wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was right then and there.  
  
"Hi, Merrill," she said in a playful tone that drove him crazy.  
  
"Alicia."  
  
"So, are you gonna show me how to hit a baseball after dinner?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good."  
  
Graham said, "I'll let you two talk. I'm going to go finish this in the study."  
  
As he got up, Alicia sat across from Merrill.  
  
"The last time I saw you," Merrill said, "you had on braces and you were mad you had to go to the reception because you were missing '90210'."  
  
Alicia burst into laughter and said, "I was so pissed because it was the season finale! That's so horrible- I cared more about a stupid TV show than my only sister's wedding reception. And I can't believe you remember that I wore braces!"  
  
"Well, they paid off. Your smile is breathtaking, to say the least."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Uncle Merrill! Come play tag with us!"  
  
Six-year-old Morgan and three-year-old Bo ran up to the picnic table.  
  
"Let me finish talking to your Aunt Alicia and then I will, OK?"  
  
"OK!"  
  
They ran back into the cornfields and Alicia's eyes followed them.  
  
"I want kids like them. Hell, I want Colleen's life. A great job, a handsome husband, a beautiful home, perfect kids.."  
  
"Who says you can't have a life like this?"  
  
"I need to start by finding a quality boyfriend- not the trash and playboys I've been dating for years. Let me know if any of your teammates are available."  
  
"Well, I can think of one who would love to take you out for drinks later on tonight."  
  
Alicia looked at him slyly.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I know a great bar in Philly. We can have a few drinks and get to know each other."  
  
"We could do that right now."  
  
"What? Have drinks?"  
  
"No. Get to know each other."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"So let's see.if I'm not mistaken, at Colleen and Graham's wedding, you were 17. So that means you're 27 now."  
  
"Yep. "  
  
"So that means we're five years apart. Not too bad."  
  
"Not bad at all."  
  
Merrill couldn't stop staring at Alicia's lips, which were coated in vanilla-scented gloss that he could smell from across the table.  
  
"Do I have something on my mouth?" asked Alicia.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You keep looking at my lips."  
  
"I.um.you caught me."  
  
Alicia laughed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You know, I wasn't sure about moving back home. But now.I think I made the right decision."  
  
Merrill's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and then put the phone on the table.  
  
"I think it's the wrong number."  
  
Alicia looked at the phone.  
  
"So. Amber Lynne is the wrong number? Her name is programmed into your caller ID."  
  
Merrill silenced the phone from ringing and let out an uneasy laugh.  
  
"What can I say? I'm friendly."  
  
"So how do I know that you're not seeing someone else right now? You're getting my hopes up, Merrill."  
  
"You had my hopes up the minute I saw you by the dugout this afternoon. I was expecting to hear that you had a boyfriend or were engaged.or something like that. How do I know you don't have a boyfriend or a crazy ex who happens to be a serial killer?"  
  
"I broke up with the serial killer a year ago."  
  
Merrill eyed her strangely.  
  
"I'm kidding," Alicia said, playfully hitting him.  
  
Her touch sent shivers all over his body.  
  
"I've never gone out for drinks with a semi-celebrity."  
  
"A semi-celebrity? Me?"  
  
"Yeah! I saw an article about you in a magazine..can't remember which one. I told my best friend that you were my brother-in-law, but she didn't believe me."  
  
"Do you have any friends here?"  
  
Alicia shook her head.  
  
"They're all in school out of state or I just don't talk to them anymore. My best friend Ellen- the one who I was just talking about- is still in New York."  
  
"So why aren't you still in New York?"  
  
"We'll talk about that tonight. In the meantime, I think you're due to play Tag with Bo and Morgan."  
  
"You're right. Are you playing?"  
  
"Maybe later. I'm gonna go help Colleen in the kitchen."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"Oh, I will."  
  
Alicia watched as he began chasing the kids. Then she went into the kitchen and sat on the counter as Colleen made lemonade.  
  
"Merrill and I are going out tonight," she sang.  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"We're going out for drinks in Philly."  
  
"Very nice. You know, it's good to have you back home, sis. We were really worried about you for a while when you were in New York."  
  
"Who says I'm staying here?"  
  
Colleen glared at her younger sister.  
  
"I want you to stay. I missed most of your childhood. I owe it to you. Plus, we could use a good babysitter for the kids."  
  
"Oh, so that's all I'm good for?"  
  
Colleen ran her hands under the running faucet and sprayed Alicia with water.  
  
"No, because I also need someone to tease besides Graham!"  
  
Alicia squealed and ran out the back door. Suddenly, she felt someone slap her on the back. It was Merrill.  
  
"Tag. You're it."  
  
He laughed and sped away in the other direction.  
  
"Merrill, that's not fair! You play baseball.you run for a living!"  
  
As she began chasing the kids and Merrill, she thought, Maybe this won't be so bad after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Alicia helped Colleen put away the last of the dishes and said, "I'll be outside."  
  
"OK. I'll be right out. Thanks for helping."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Alicia had been watching Graham throw ball after ball to Merrill as she washed the dishes with Colleen. It left her in awe each time Merrill sent one of the balls flying like a missile into the cornfields. She went out the back door, and sat on top of the picnic bench.  
  
Merrill looked over at her and said, "Alicia, come here! I'll show you how to hit the ball!"  
  
She hopped off of the table and approached Merrill.  
  
"OK. Show me."  
  
He moved behind her and placed the bat in her petite hands.  
  
"Bend your elbows like.this.  
  
He ran his hands along her arms and bent her elbows.  
  
"Now," he said in a seductive whisper to her ear, "bend just a little at your waist."  
  
He held onto her waist and pushed her weight down. His hands accidentally slipped under her shirt and onto her lower stomach.  
  
"You have really soft skin," he said to her quietly.  
  
Graham cleared his throat.  
  
"Merrill, does it really take that long to teach someone how to hit a baseball?"  
  
"Hey, do I need to remind you who plays for a living?"  
  
Merrill focused his attention back on Alicia.  
  
"Anyway, now pull back and hit as hard as you can. Watch the ball from the time it leaves Graham's hand until the millionth of a second that it hits the bat."  
  
"OK. Throw me one, Graham!"  
  
Merrill stepped back and watched his pupil carefully. Graham threw the ball to Alicia, who hit it the hardest she had ever hit a ball in her entire life. She watched proudly as it sailed through the corn.  
  
"Merrill! Did you see that?!"  
  
"That was awesome!"  
  
The three of them took turns pitching and hitting for another hour or so, eventually joined by Colleen and the kids. By that time, it was past the kids' bedtime, so everyone went inside except for Alicia. She went to the garage house, where she was now residing. She took a shower and after she dried her hair, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in! It's unlocked!"  
  
Merrill stepped inside and said, "Hey there."  
  
"Hey! I had so much fun today! I haven't played ball in years.that was great."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"It was only because I had an awesome teacher."  
  
He sat at the edge of her bed and asked, "So why don't you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I'm picky. I always told myself that I wanted to marry a man like Graham- but I gave up on that a while ago."  
  
"Yeah. Graham's a needle in a haystack."  
  
"Hey, you think it's cool if I just wear this?"  
  
"Yeah-besides, you're beautiful in anything you wear."  
  
Alicia smiled and said, "You're too sweet to be true. All you want is sex, Merrill."  
  
He scoffed and said, "If I wanted sex, it would've already been taken care of by now."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Alicia, if I had only wanted sex from you, I would've put my plan to action about a minute or so ago?"  
  
"Really? Do tell your secret, Casanova. How would you have worked your magic on me?"  
  
"Let's see-I would have asked you when the last time you had a really good kiss was. You would've answered that you hadn't had one in a while. Then I would've casually approached you, ran my hand along the side of your face, told you how beautiful you were, and then would've proceeded to give you the most amazing tongue kiss you'd ever had. Then-one thing would've led to another- "  
  
Alicia was so turned on by the sexual tone in Merrill's voice, she had to catch her breath.  
  
"You must get a lot of girls that way, huh?"  
  
"I've only done it twice, I think. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not all about the sex."  
  
"I may be a half-blonde, but I'm not dumb. All you sports players think and screw alike."  
  
Merrill replied, "Once you get to know me, I think your mind will change."  
  
After hearing his proposition technique, Alicia desperately wanted Merrill to give her the amazing kiss he had told her about. She immediately put her own plan into action. She walked over to her dresser and lightly spritzed perfume on her neck.  
  
"Hey," she said, "can you smell this?"  
  
Merrill came close to her and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah-is that Happy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's my favorite perfume on a girl."  
  
Their faces were inches apart.  
  
"I'm not going to kiss you," he said.  
  
"Who said I wanted you to kiss me?"  
  
"I see it in those beautiful eyes of yours. Don't worry-I'm sure your wish will come true by the end of the night. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Your car or mine?"  
  
"I don't have a car-I inherited Colleen's when she went to college and it's been out of commission for years. Besides, I didn't need one in New York."  
  
"Then it's settled. And it's a beautiful night out-I'll put the top down."  
  
"You have a convertible?"  
  
"Yeah-you've been in one, right?"  
  
"No! I'm a convertible virgin."  
  
"Well, there's a first time for everything- come on."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Here's to-my lovely sister Colleen. If she hadn't have met your brother, we probably would never have met."  
  
"I agree. Cheers."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
Alicia and Merrill hit their glasses together and did their second set of Kamikaze shots. Her face squirmed and he laughed at her.  
  
"Can't handle your liquor there, Spencer?"  
  
"I have a low tolerance for alcohol-always have."  
  
"Not me. I can drink till tomorrow morning and not even get a buzz. Want another shot?"  
  
"In a minute. First, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why would a guy like you-an incredible athlete who will probably go pro in less than a year, handsome, intelligent, and sexy-want to take a Pennsylvania princess like me out for drinks? I'm sure that there are beautiful blondes with huge boobs who you'd rather be with."  
  
"Because that's the exact opposite of the kind of woman I'm attracted to."  
  
"So what kind of woman attracts you? What's your type?"  
  
"I can't exactly describe her, but I tell you what--"  
  
He lost his thought when his eyes locked with hers.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You are the closest thing to exactly what I'm looking for."  
  
"How can you say that? You've only really known me for a day."  
  
"I get feelings about people-and I have great feelings about you. And I feel content when I'm around you."  
  
"I'm not sleeping with you tonight, Merrill. You can stop the sweet talk."  
  
"Can I give you one compliment without you jumping to conclusions?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Merrill stared at Alicia, with a smirk that hinted innuendo.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Because," he said, moving closer to her, "I want to kiss you."  
  
Her heart began racing uncontrollably.  
  
"Then go ahead."  
  
Merrill leaned in and gave Alicia a long and hard peck. Then they let go and looked at each other  
  
He asked, "Can I-you know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give you a better kiss than that?"  
  
"That's what I was anticipating."  
  
Immediately, their lips met again and they both opened their mouths. Their tongues intertwined and made swirling motions as Merrill placed his hand on the side of Alicia's neck.  
  
"Merrill? Is that you?"  
  
Alicia and Merrill stopped kissing and looked up. A petite yet curvaceous blonde stood in front of them.  
  
"Kylie-hi."  
  
"I thought you said you were with your sister-in-law!"  
  
"Well, um, this is my sister-in-law. Kylie, this is Alicia. Alicia, Kylie."  
  
"You were just kissing your sister-in-law? That's twisted, Merrill."  
  
"Her sister is married to my brother."  
  
"I see. So I guess you've obviously forgot about the good times we've had, huh?"  
  
"Kylie, can we talk about this later?"  
  
Kylie looked at Alicia and said, "Don't fall for what he says. He'll screw you over like he did to me-have a good night, Merrill."  
  
Furious, she left the bar. Merrill and Alicia sat in silence.  
  
"I could go for that other shot now," Alicia said.  
  
"I'll go get it."  
  
As Merrill got up, Alicia yelled, "Can you get me a cran and vodka too?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
He came back a few minutes later and Alicia glared at him.  
  
"Alicia, you didn't believe her, do you?"  
  
"To a certain extent, I do. You probably did have great times with her and all that lovely bullshit. She's hot."  
  
"Not as hot as you."  
  
"Me? Hot? Puh-lease."  
  
"When you came from the back door this afternoon, in that tiny little 'Perfect' shirt and those shorts, I almost-well, let's just say it provided for some indecent fantasies."  
  
Alicia laughed out loud and said, "That calls for another toast. To indecent fantasies."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
They chased down another shot and then Alicia picked up her other drink. She downed it in less than five seconds.  
  
Merrill looked at her in astonishment and said, "My God. You swallowed that whole."  
  
"That was for your favorite whore and mine, Kylie. I'm gonna go get another one."  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough there?"  
  
"I'm just getting started."  
  
Alicia came back a moment or so later with two small glasses in hand.  
  
"What's that?" asked Merrill.  
  
She gulped one of them down and let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Liquid Cocaine," she gasped.  
  
"You're going to be smashed."  
  
"Hold on a second."  
  
She took the other one and drank it down as well.  
  
"Now I will be."  
  
Within ten minutes, Alicia was completely inebriated.  
  
"Merrill-can you get me another drink-pretty please? Please?"  
  
"No more, Alicia."  
  
"I'll have sex with you."  
  
"No. Believe me, I'd love to have sex with you, but not under these circumstances. In fact, let's leave."  
  
"But it's only 12:65!"  
  
"12:65? OK, we're really going home, Alicia."  
  
"Merrill, you suck."  
  
"You'll thank me in the morning."  
  
He went to help her up, but she shoved him away.  
  
"I can stand up on my own, thank you very much."  
  
She tried to stand up, but she stumbled. Merrill put her arm around him and assisted her.  
  
"Merrill! I can walk alone!"  
  
"Sshh-don't cause a scene. That's the last thing you or especially I need."  
  
"You're the one causing a scene! I--"  
  
Merrill covered Alicia's mouth, picked her up, and quickly carried her out of the bar and to his car.  
  
"Merrill-you are so, so, so, sexy. Do you realize that?"  
  
"No, but thanks for pointing that out."  
  
He put her in the backseat and she protested.  
  
"I want to sit up front!"  
  
"No, you need to relax."  
  
"But I thought we could make out while you were driving? It's a turn on."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Has a girl ever given road head? You know, head while you're driving?"  
  
"OK, Alicia, try not to speak."  
  
He started the car and began the half hour drive back to Philly.  
  
'The longest half hour of my life,' he thought to himself.  
  
For ten minutes or so, Alicia mumbled to herself and then became nauseated.  
  
"Merrill-oh God. Pull the car over. I'm gonna be sick."  
  
He swerved to the side of the road as Alicia bent over the side of the car and vomited. He reached back and held her hair back for her. She finally sat back down in the seat and leaned against the headrest.  
  
"Why did I drink so much?" she murmured painfully.  
  
"I tried to stop you. You OK now?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Alicia dozed off for the rest of the ride home, and then they finally arrived in Bucks County. Merrill pulled up to the driveway by the garage house, got out, and carried Alicia up the stairs. He went inside and laid her on the bed.  
  
"I'm gonna get you some water, and then you need to sleep, OK?"  
  
She sat up and grabbed Merrill's hand.  
  
"Merrill, come on."  
  
"Come on what?"  
  
"Remember how I was asking you about road head earlier?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"I'll do it-right here, right now."  
  
Merrill would've like nothing more than that in the world, but he wasn't about to take advantage of Alicia in her fragile state.  
  
"Not now, Alicia. You need to rest."  
  
"You're such a sore loser, Merrill. I'm never going to one of your games again."  
  
"Don't break my heart. Here, drink."  
  
He handed her a glass of water and she slowly sipped it. Then he pulled back the covers on her bed and tucked her in.  
  
"I'll stay here until you fall asleep."  
  
"You don't know what you're missing out on, Merrill Hess."  
  
"I believe you, sweetheart-but you brought this upon yourself. Imagine the wild, earth-rocking sex we could've been having right now-but you HAD to have shot after shot."  
  
"I-I-whatever, Merrill."  
  
Not even five minutes later, she was fast asleep. Merrill brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek. Then he buried into a nearby loveseat and closed his eyes.  
  
'What a night,' he thought to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Chapter 3

I promise the next chapter will be better!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alicia woke up the next morning with an intense migraine. As she rolled over to check the time on the alarm clock, her stomach felt like it was full of water, sloshing inside of her. The clock read 10:13. It took her ten minutes, but she finally stumbled out of bed and onto her feet. She put on sandals and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that she was wearing the same clothes that she had worn the day before. She mustered up the strength to take off those clothes and slip into a tube top and shorts. Then she left the garage and headed to the house. Each step seemed heavier than the last as she trudged across the backyard. Finally, she arrived at the back door and opened it. The whole family, including Merrill, was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Graham said, "We heard you had quite a night."  
  
Alicia mumbled something incoherently and collapsed into a chair at the table.  
  
Colleen said, "You look horrible."  
  
Alicia sarcastically replied, "Thank you! I didn't notice."  
  
"Aunt Alicia, are you sick?" asked Morgan.  
  
She put her head down on the table and said, "Very, Morgan. Very."  
  
Merrill said, "I tried to warn you last night, but you didn't listen to me. I knew this was going to happen."  
  
"Kiss my a-"  
  
Graham interrupted and said, "Anyone want seconds on pancakes?"  
  
Bo waved her hands in the air and said, "Me! Me!"  
  
"Alicia, are you hungry?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna go lie down on the couch."  
  
She pulled herself out of the chair and staggered into the family room, where she collapsed onto the couch.  
  
Merrill looked at Colleen and said, "I'll be right back."  
  
He excused himself from the table and went into the family room. He sat next to Alicia, who was spread out and face down on the couch.  
  
"You know I'm leaving tonight," he said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"You don't mean that, do you?"  
  
"Go away. I think I have a brain tumor-this cannot be a headache. It hurts too much."  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but you brought it upon yourself."  
  
"Stop lecturing me, OK? I made a mistake-big deal. Now can you please let me sleep?"  
  
"I'll be gone for two weeks.we're playing in Atlanta, Miami, Orlando, Tampa, and New Orleans."  
  
Alicia opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Two weeks? Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're gonna forget about me and find another Kylie."  
  
"No I won't. In fact, when I get back, I'll take you on a real date-with little or no alcohol."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Sweetheart, I never break promises. Maybe hearts, but not promises."  
  
"I'm gonna be so bored here, Merrill."  
  
"Well, what if we hadn't have spent time together yesterday? You'd still be bored."  
  
"Yeah, but-I like being around you. And you held my hair back for me last night when I threw up. I've never had a guy do that for me before."  
  
"It was quite romantic. You know, you vomiting your brains out and me holding back your hair. Every couple should experience that."  
  
Alicia laughed and said, "Please don't make me laugh. It hurts to laugh."  
  
"But I know a way you don't have to be bored."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You can babysit my apartment."  
  
"Babysit your apartment?"  
  
"Yeah. I have goldfish and they'll need to be fed. You can feed them and stay there for me until I get back."  
  
"Where's your apartment? In Philly?"  
  
"Yep. Downtown Philly, to be exact. It's not that great, but it's liveable. I got a bit of a salary raise this season, so I was able to move up in the apartment food chain."  
  
"Do you live by yourself?"  
  
"Yep. It's my bachelor pad. So, will you do it?"  
  
"Well, I could look for a job while I'm there.."  
  
"And you can drive my car."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why would I need it?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me, Merrill?"  
  
"You're my sister-in-law. We're family and family watches out for one another. Plus, you're gorgeous and that doesn't hurt any."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and Merrill lowered his face to Alicia's. He kissed her gently on the lips and smiled.  
  
"I'm driving back to my place to get my bags and then I'm coming back here so that Graham can take me to the airport."  
  
"Hopefully, I'll be feeling a little better by then..and I'll go with you guys."  
  
"OK. Get some rest."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Merrill kissed her cheek and left the house. Alicia, with a smile on her face, buried herself into the couch and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Alicia? Ali- wake up, hon. I need a favor from you."  
  
Alicia squinted her eyes and saw Colleen standing over her.  
  
"My headache's gone. How long have I been sleeping for?"  
  
"About two hours. Listen, can you do something for me?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Graham got called to do last rites for one of the church members. I'm taking Morgan and Bo to a birthday party..is there any way you can drive Merrill to the airport?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"You know you want to."  
  
"I look like hell."  
  
"He called about a half hour ago and said that he was on his way. You still have a little time to get ready."  
  
Alicia got off of the couch and said, "I'll be in the garage house if you need me."  
  
She left the house and crossed the backyard to the garage house. She fixed her hair some and put on a little makeup. Then she sat on the steps to the top of the garage and lit a cigarette. She thought about how much she liked Merrill as she took long and deep drags. Finally, his car pulled up in the driveway. Lustful thoughts filled Alicia's head as she watched him get out of the car in a chest-hugging black shirt and jeans.  
  
"Got another one?" he asked.  
  
"Another what?"  
  
"Cigarette."  
  
As he sat a few steps down from her, she handed him a cigarette and her lighter.  
  
"You don't seem like a smoker," he said.  
  
"What do I seem like? A goody-two-shoes who can do no wrong?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
She laughed and asked, "What time is your flight?"  
  
"5:15."  
  
"We should get going then."  
  
Merrill handed Alicia a set of keys.  
  
"These are my apartment keys and my car keys. If you lose them, I'll kill you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
They threw down their cigarette butts and went to Merrill's car. During the drive to the airport, Merrill couldn't stop looking at Alicia. Even though they had only been talking for a day, the chemistry between them was higher than anything they had ever experienced.  
  
"You get to go down South," Alicia said, "Lucky you."  
  
"Nah. I'd rather stay here."  
  
"Yeah right! You'd give up your career to just stay here in Bucks County?"  
  
"No, but..I don't know. Lately I've been thinking that it'd just be nice to get a job coaching around here..and just stay at home."  
  
Alicia looked at Merrill and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. You're too cute."  
  
"Thanks. I don't think I've ever been called cute before."  
  
"I'm sure countless of your little groupies have called you cute before."  
  
"Think what you want to think, but I don't have groupies. Yeah, I meet girls, but none of them are my standard."  
  
He couldn't help it and ran a strand of Alicia's hair through his fingers as it blew in the wind.  
  
"Do you have any idea," he said, "how beautiful you are?"  
  
"Merrill, if you keep talking like that, our goodbye is going to be worse. But then again, a girl could always use an ego boost."  
  
They arrived at the airport within 40 minutes and Alicia pulled to the curb of the airline Merrill was flying on.  
  
"What city are you headed to first?" she asked.  
  
"Miami."  
  
Merrill got out and got his bags out of the trunk. Alicia got out as well and met him by the passenger door.  
  
"Thanks for driving me," he said, "Graham and Colleen'll show you where my apartment is. But I'll, um, call you whenever I get the chance, OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
They looked at each other and then Merrill said, "See you in two weeks."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Aren't you going to at least let me hug you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They embraced and then Merrill gave Alicia a quick French kiss.  
  
"Have fun and be careful," Alicia said.  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
She smiled as he finished checking his bags and walked through the automatic doors. He turned and waved at her one last time. Then she got back in the car and drove off. He was now on her brain more than he was before. However, Alicia had no idea that Merrill couldn't concentrate on anything but the thought of her. But within two weeks, she would be fully aware. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"..64. 65, 66, 67..68.."  
  
Alicia counted the people who came one by one off of the escalator that led to the baggage claim, where she was waiting for Merrill. The 15 days since he had left had come and gone before she had even realized it. She and Merrill had talked on the phone every night and morning since he left, and with each conversation they had, Merrill was falling harder and harder for Alicia. Despite being attracted to him and developing feelings for him as well, Alicia was beginning to feel like she was being rushed into something she wasn't ready for- and she had no clue how to tell Merrill. Finally, she spotted Merrill as he came down the escalator. His face lit up when he saw Alicia, and he ran to her.  
  
Sweeping her into his arms, he said, "I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
"Same here. How was your flight?"  
  
"All I could concentrate on was seeing your face."  
  
He held her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"I'm gonna go get my bags. Wait here, OK?"  
  
"I'll be right here."  
  
Merrill smiled and kissed her again as he headed toward the baggage claim. She decided right then and there that there was only person she knew who could help her deal with her feelings- Colleen- and that she needed to talk to her about the situation.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, Merrill came to the Hess home for dinner. The whole time, he gushed about how much he missed Alicia and how lucky he was to have met her. It was causing Alicia to be more confused than she already was. After dinner, Merrill and Graham played baseball with the kids while Colleen and Alicia watched from the picnic benches.  
  
"Coll? Alicia asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Uh oh. What trouble do you get into now?"  
  
"It's Merrill."  
  
"Oh yeah! He's really into you, huh?"  
  
"That's the thing. I have feelings for him, but..everything is so rushed. I mean, we only became re-acquainted two weeks ago. I do enjoy his presence in my life, but I need to get my life straight. I still need to find a job and do six million other things. The last thing I need is having to worry about not giving enough time to a boyfriend."  
  
"Then you need to tell him that- and you need to tell him as soon as you can. The longer you wait, the more painful it will be- trust me."  
  
"You always know the right thing to say."  
  
"That's what older sisters are for."  
  
They smiled at each other and Alicia leaned her head against Colleen's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Coll- seriously. You always bail me out when I need it the most."  
  
"You're my baby sister- I'll always protect you, no matter what."  
  
The sun eventually set in the sky, and while the rest of the family went inside, Alicia went to the garage house. She sat on the steps and smoked a cigarette, thinking about what had been going on in her life as of lately- Merrill, more than anything. Her heart began to race when she saw Merrill come out of the main house, headed towards her.  
  
"Hey," he said, "You look lonely."  
  
"I'm enjoying the quiet. I love it here."  
  
"It is beautiful, huh?"  
  
Merrill climbed the stairs and sat next to Alicia. She could feel him staring at her and she tried to avoid making eye contact with him. He couldn't stand the suspense and turned her chin with his fingertips.  
  
"We haven't had a good kiss since I got back."  
  
As he leaned in to kiss her, she turned away. He was floored.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Alicia took an extra long drag off of her cigarette and then threw the butt on the ground.  
  
"We need to talk," she said, "let's go inside."  
  
They climbed to the top of the stairs and went inside the garage house. They sat next to each other on the bed, both nervous about what the one was going to say to the other. Alicia finally broke the silence.  
  
"Merrill, you know I have feelings for you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And I care a lot about you. That's why I need to say what I'm about to say."  
  
Merrill's eyes widened and he let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
"About to say what?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to become involved with me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm..I'm the polar opposite of Colleen. She's perfect..she doesn't drink or smoke, she lost her virginity the night she married Graham, she finished college.. I'm not my sister and I think that's who everyone wants me to be."  
  
"I don't want a replica of Colleen. I want you- imperfections and all."  
  
"Don't say that, Merrill."  
  
Merrill moved closer to her and held her hands.  
  
"I've never fallen so hard and so fast for someone in my life, Alicia. And I know everything is happening at light speed right now, but I can't help how I feel."  
  
"Merrill, I can't do this. I need space and time for myself..just until I can get New York out of my system."  
  
Merrill looked absolutely heartbroken.  
  
"I see. You need space. Space is what you want, so space is what you'll get."  
  
He stood up and went to open the door, but Alicia stopped him.  
  
"That's unfair for you to be mad! It's not like I led you on and made you promises."  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"Bullshit! If I hadn't have stopped you , you would've walked right out that door."  
  
"Actually, you're wrong. I wouldn't have."  
  
Merrill stood in front of her and said, "I have a feeling you'll come around and see how good we'd be together. But until then, I'll respect your wishes to be left alone."  
  
"I still want to be your friend."  
  
He snickered and said, "Easy for you to say. I'm heading back out to Philly. Do you need anything out of my apartment?"  
  
"No, I got everything."  
  
Alicia stood up and held her arms out to Merrill.  
  
"Can I at least have a hug?"  
  
Merrill sighed and then embraced her tightly. He didn't want to let her go.  
  
"Thank you for watching my apartment," he whispered.  
  
"Anytime. I had fun."  
  
They let go of each other and their stomachs turned to ice when they realized that their faces were inches apart. Merrill desperately wanted to kiss her on the lips, but didn't. Instead, he kissed her cheek and left without saying anything.  
  
As he walked to his car, he thought, 'The very time I find the perfect girl, she tells me she needs space.'  
  
After he left, Alicia went into the main house and saw that Graham and Colleen were sitting on the couch. The kids were in their laps and they were watching TV.  
  
"Did Merrill leave?" asked Graham.  
  
Alicia looked at Colleen and replied, "Yes."  
  
Colleen put Bo next to her and went into the kitchen, Alicia following behind her.  
  
"So," Colleen whispered, "Did you and Merrill talk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And.."  
  
"I told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship or anything serious yet."  
  
"How'd he react?"  
  
"He looked like he was going to cry."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine- he's tough."  
  
"I don't know. Coll, I feel like I just made a huge mistake."  
  
"You shouldn't. You two should get to know each other as friends before you dive into anything."  
  
"Can you please tell him that?"  
  
"I'll talk to him tomorrow and get his side of the story."  
  
Alicia took a deep breath and said, "You're the best."  
  
"I know."  
  
Alicia playfully hit Colleen and said, "What are you two watching?"  
  
"Top Gun."  
  
"Ooh. I'll be there in a sec."  
  
Colleen left the room and Alicia held her head in her hands. Then she decided to call Merrill's cell phone. It rang and rang, but there was no answer. His voicemail picked up.  
  
"Hey, this is Merrill. I'm not available right now, but leave me a message. I'll return your call when I can. Bye."  
  
"Merrill, hey. It's Alicia. I feel really bad for how we left things tonight, but..it's how I really feel. I don't want to hurt you, and if we became seriously involved right now, I think that's what would happen. Give me a call when you get this. Bye."  
  
Colleen came back in and asked, "Can you help me put the kids to bed? Graham looks way too comfortable to move."  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"..became seriously involved right now, I think that's what would happen. Give me a call when you get this. Bye."  
  
Merrill hung up his cell phone and tossed it onto his bed. He had just arrived home.  
  
"I can't talk to her tonight," he said aloud.  
  
Then he looked at the phone and reluctantly picked it up. He dialed a somewhat familiar number and listened as it rang twice before someone picked up.  
  
"Kylie, hey. It's Merrill. Good..so, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Hey, I think I left my cell phone in the car from when I picked you up. Can I use yours for a second?" he asked.  
  
A voice came out from the bathroom.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Merrill dialed the number. It rang and rang, but no answer.  
  
"What's up, it's Ali. Sorry I'm-"  
  
Merrill hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. Finally, she came back. She crossed her long, toned, and sunkissed legs as Merrill sat next to her on the sofa.  
  
"So," he said, "what's new?"  
  
"Nothing much. You?"  
  
"Same. Season's over."  
  
"So what are you gonna do with all the free time?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably spend time with my family."  
  
They looked at each other as Merrill put his hand on her thigh She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. Even though she was putting all of her feelings into the kiss, he wasn't. He pulled his lips away from hers and turned his head.  
  
"Kylie.."  
  
"What is it, baby?"  
  
"I can't do this tonight. It's just that..I've got a lot on my mind."  
  
Kylie sighed with frustration and stood up.  
  
"Fine. Call me when you're not thinking about your sister-in-law."  
  
"I'm not thinking about her."  
  
"You've called me Alicia twice tonight."  
  
"But I.."  
  
"Goodnight, Merrill."  
  
"How are you getting home?"  
  
"I'll take a cab."  
  
She opened his door and slammed it behind her.  
  
"Have a good night!" he yelled.  
  
Merrill leaned against the door and closed his eyes. He gave serious thought to calling Alicia, but decided that he would just drive to Bucks County in the morning.  
  
'Then I can talk to her in person,' he thought to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, 30 miles away, Alicia stepped out of the shower and sat in the garage bedroom by herself. Lying on her stomach on the bed, she stared at her cell phone.  
  
"1 missed call..hmm."  
  
She checked the number and didn't recognize it. She forgot about it and threw it down on the bed next to her.  
  
'It couldn't have been Merrill. He's not going to call me,' she thought aloud, 'He's a typical guy.'  
  
Not even five seconds after that thought, her phone rang. She didn't even look at the caller ID as she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Colleen, why are you calling me?"  
  
"Because I'm too lazy to walk over to see you."  
  
"I thought you were..someone else."  
  
"Merrill."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Alicia Nicole.."  
  
"Fine. You got me."  
  
"You can and never will be able to lie to me. So what are you doing over there?"  
  
"About to go to bed. I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Well, whatever you do, try not to think about Merrill."  
  
"How can I not, Coll? I really think I did the wrong thing."  
  
There was an incoming call beep on her phone.  
  
"Coll, someone's beeping in. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Ok, sweetie. Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
Alicia clicked over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Alicia?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Who's this."  
  
"I'm not sure if you remember me or not, but this is Kylie. Merrill's Kylie?"  
  
"Merrill's Kylie? He didn't tell me he owned a Kylie."  
  
"Listen, you need to let him go. I can't spend a night with him without him mentioning your name."  
  
"He's only been back in town for a night. And we've only been out once, so why are you implying that I'm always on his mind."  
  
"Well, he was going to call you himself and tell you this, but he thought maybe I should do it. Besides, he wants to be with me, not someone like you. He told me he only took you out because his brother wanted him to."  
  
"Oh really? Well, you know what? Don't ever even contemplate calling my cell phone again, you stupid bitch."  
  
Alicia hung up and threw the phone against the wall. She hadn't had time to process the conversation, but all she knew was that she was infuriated with Merrill.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Merrill pulled up in the driveway of the Hess home. He got out of the car and went into the main house. In the kitchen, Graham was sitting with Morgan, who was drawing something.  
  
"Hey there," Merrill said, "What are you two making?"  
  
"An early birthday present for Alicia. Her birthday is a week from today."  
  
"I totally forgot. I should get her something. Where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs with Colleen. They're talking about something..they've been up there for an hour."  
  
"I'll go check on them."  
  
"I don't know if that's a great idea. Alicia was pretty livid about something that happened last night."  
  
Merrill left the room and headed up the stairs. He could hear the conversation leaking out from behind the door.  
  
"..I was ready to tell him that I changed my mind. But no. He's got that idiotic bimbo all to himself."  
  
Puzzled, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Graham, come in!"  
  
"It's not Graham. It's me, Merrill."  
  
Alicia said, "We're having a private conversation. Can you please leave?"  
  
Merrill was shocked by the icy tone in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Alicia walked to the door and swung it open.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong. I love how you had your little girlfriend Kylie call me and be your messenger."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"So you took me out because I'm Colleen's poor little sister?"  
  
"No! Where the hell did you get that idea from?"  
  
"I don't know- ask Kylie."  
  
"So she called you?"  
  
"I have nothing else to say to you. I'm just glad I stopped things with you when I did."  
  
"Ali, wait. I can explain.."  
  
She shut the door in his face and he slammed his fist against the wall. A few minutes later, Alicia left Colleen's work room and went down the stairs. Merrill was sitting in the living room with Graham, and he stopped his conversation with him when he saw Alicia rush into the kitchen. He got up and followed her as she walked outside, headed to the garage house.  
  
"Ali, wait a second. Let me explain- please!"  
  
"There's nothing to explain, Merrill. You're an asshole and you're two- faced. You made that perfectly clear."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn! Just talk to me!"  
  
Alicia stopped walking. She turned around and reluctantly faced Merrill. Just looking in his eyes made her go weak in the knees.  
  
"I'm listening," she said.  
  
"First of all, I did not- repeat, did not tell Kylie to call you on my behalf. You know I would never do that. And second of all, if I wasn't the least bit interested in you, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now. We've been through this, and I know you feel rushed into everything, but I really do have strong feelings for you."  
  
"How do I know you haven't said the same thing to Kylie?"  
  
Merrill bit his lips and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"See," he said, "this is going to be a problem. If you can't trust me, what kind of relationship could we possibly have? When the season starts up again, I'll be traveling all across the country with lots of girls like Kylie. But if I know you're waiting back home for me at the end of the day, it's like they don't even exist. I can have that trust in you..I can look in your eyes and know that you'll be faithful to me. So why can't you have that trust in me?"  
  
"I can, Merrill. I can have that trust. It's just that..you're gorgeous and you've got so much going for you. I'm so average and so...Pennsylvanian. You could have a hot girlfriend like Kylie in the blink of an eye. Why me?"  
  
Merrill traced the side of her face with his fingers and said, "Because you're the exact opposite of the girls I meet when I'm road. Except for the fact that you're probably the most breathtaking woman I've ever seen- more beautiful than any woman I've ever met before. And you're down-to-earth and genuine. I love those qualities in you."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway.  
  
"What do you have planned for this afternoon?" asked Alicia.  
  
"I don't know. I've got a few months of free afternoons. Why?"  
  
Alicia took his hand and led him towards the garage house.  
  
"Follow me." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
*Since Morgan's age is 10 in the movie (just found out!), his age in this story is 8 and a half, instead of 6. ;)*  
  
Alicia led Merrill into the garage house and then sat on the bed with him.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Merrill.  
  
"This."  
  
Alicia closed her eyes and began kissing Merrill. Their tongues made swirling movements together as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and then under her bra. They lowered themselves onto the bed and Alicia's body writhed in pleasure as Merrill continued touching her. Then Merrill stopped and just looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" asked Alicia.  
  
"I don't want to do this right now."  
  
She sat up and said, "I think I'm supposed to say that."  
  
"It's just that..back when I was in college and in the beginning days of my career, I would have sex with a girl and consider it just that- sex. But you're different, Ali. Sex isn't an appropriate way of putting it. You're someone I want to make love to, not have sex with."  
  
"That was so cheesy..but so, so , so sweet."  
  
"Your birthday is soon, right?"  
  
"In 5 days! On Wednesday."  
  
"Give me 5 days. I'll make sure you'll have a birthday night to remember."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"How did you plan on celebrating?"  
  
"I was gonna take the train up to Manhattan and spend the weekend with my best friend Ellen. I still plan on doing that. Hey- you should come!"  
  
"Nah. I'd be in the way."  
  
"No! Ellen would love to meet you. She saw you on TV the one time that ESPN2 did the minor league player special- she thought you were so hot." "Did you think I was hot?"  
  
"ANYWAY, you should come! We could have a fun weekend in New York together. She has a really big apartment that she shares with her brother. It'd be so much fun, Merrill."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Do think about it- you, me, spending time together in Manhattan.."  
  
Merrill kissed her lips and then ran his fingers across them.  
  
"I'm sure," he whsipered, "that I'll be able to fit it into my schedule. I start training again in a month and a half, so I guess I should have fun as much as I can. Especially now.."  
  
He paused a moment before finishing his sentence.  
  
"Especially now that you and I are.."  
  
"We're what?"  
  
"I guess you could say that we're..seeing each other."  
  
"I agree. Not quite dating, but not just friends."  
  
Merrill and Alicia stretched out together on the bed, legs entwined and arms around each other.  
  
He said, "When I used to go out on the road with the team, I always had these feeling of emptiness. I had my friends and family, but my teammates would talk about their wives and fiancees and girlfriends- and I didn't really have anyone. I never met girls who I wanted to date. But this last time, when we talked on the phone every day and night for that whole two weeks, I began to feel complete. Hearing your voice and your laugh made me so content- and I'm sure my game made a turn for the better. What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad we have each other."  
  
"Me too. Now I think the reason why I was so confused about everything between us. It's because I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you. Do you want to hear something cheesy?"  
  
"I don't think I have a choice."  
  
"Well, my little fantasy is to come to see you at one of your games. I'll come down to the bottom of the fence right as you step up to the plate, and you meet me there. I tell you that you're the best and we kiss through the chain-link fence- and all the girls are jealous because my boyfriend is Merrill Hess."  
  
"I think that fantasy categorizes you as a Class A dork."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I promise, I will fulfill your fantasy at our next home game."  
  
Merrill's cell phone rang and he reached over Alicia for it. He looked at the caller ID and sighed.  
  
"It's Kylie."  
  
Alicia took the phone from him and answered it in a breathless tone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where's Merrill.?"  
  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Let me speak to him, please."  
  
Alicia handed Merrill the phone.  
  
"Kylie, listen. You and I never had anything close to a relationship. I know. I know, but this has got to stop. It's preventing me from being with Alicia. Yes, we are dating. You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you. Goodbye."  
  
Merrill hung up the phone and turned it off.  
  
"Why do you girls get all dramatic when you can't have what you want?"  
  
"I don't. Kylie's just immature."  
  
"You're right. Come here."  
  
Alicia buried herself in Merrill's arms and their faces were barely an inch apart.  
  
He softly kissed her lips and said, "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than Kylie to ever get my mind off of you."  
  
"I hope so," Alicia thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The following Wednesday, Alicia had an unexpected method of waking up.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AUNT ALI!! WAKE UP!!"  
  
Startled, she jolted out of a deep sleep and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Morgan, Bo, what are you doing?"  
  
"It's your birthday today, remember?" Morgan said.  
  
"Now I do. Whatcha got there?"  
  
"We made you cards."  
  
Bo handed Alicia a colored paper plate with waffles on it.  
  
"And Eggos, too."  
  
"Thanks, you guys."  
  
Alicia pulled the covers off of her and said, "Let's go to the house and I'll eat my waffles in the kitchen."  
  
They made their way to the house and when they arrived in the kitchen, Alicia was met with balloons and streamers.  
  
"Happy birthday!" yelled Colleen.  
  
Graham blew a party horn and said, "Happy 22!"  
  
"You guys are too much," Alicia said, laughing.  
  
"Merrill's on his way," sang Colleen.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, Coll?"  
  
"I didn't intend for it to mean anything."  
  
"Eat your waffles," Bo said.  
  
Alicia picked one off of the plate. It was covered in a thick layer of vanilla frosting and sprinkles. She reluctantly took a bite and was met with an icy middle that hadn't been thoroughly toasted yet.  
  
"It's, uh, delicious," she said with a stuffed mouth.  
  
"Then you should eat it all," Graham said.  
  
"Actually, I bet you'd love it, Graham. Try some."  
  
"Yeah, Daddy! Try it!" squealed Bo.  
  
Alicia handed the plate to Graham, who met her with an evil look. He put the waffle to his mouth, right as a horn honked in the driveway.  
  
"Look, Merrill's here. Guess I'll have to eat this another morning."  
  
Alicia's heart raced as she saw Merrill get out of his car. He was wearing sunglasses, a weathered Old Navy shirt, and jeans. He came in through the front door and took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Happy birthday, cutie," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
He kissed her as Graham and Colleen looked on.  
  
"My little brother and your little sister," Graham said to Colleen, "who would've ever imagined?"  
  
"Yeah, look at them. They're smitten with each other and it's only been what..three weeks they've really known each other."  
  
"Seems to me like history is repeating itself- it's kinda like how you and I started out."  
  
Merrill said, "I'm starving. Anything good for breakfast?"  
  
Graham replied, "We made birthday waffles. They're really good- you should try one."  
  
"I'm all for it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Merrill, where are we going?"  
  
"Just hold on and you'll see."  
  
"I'm taking off this blindfold now."  
  
"No! Hold on..I promise it'll be worth it."  
  
A blindfolded Alicia was piggybacking on Merrill as he carried her to the garage house. It was all a part of his elaborate surprise birthday gift to her. Colleen had taken her shopping in Philadelphia earlier that day so that Merrill could successfully set up the surprise. Finally, they got up the stairs and Alicia slid off of Merrill's back.  
  
"Don't take off the blindfold just yet."  
  
He opened the door and the fragrance of roses filled the air.  
  
"OK..open them."  
  
Alicia took off the blindfold and gasped.  
  
"Merrill! Oh my God..it's beautiful. How'd you.."  
  
He silenced her by putting a finger upon her lips.  
  
"I have my ways.." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Alicia was awestruck. Merrill had put candles and roses all over the garage bedroom. There was a table in the middle of the room, set up for two.  
  
"You made me dinner?" she gasped.  
  
"It's actually, um, take-out, but we can pretend I made it."  
  
She squealed and gave him a kiss.  
  
"You're amazing!"  
  
"No," he said, taking a hold of Alicia by her waist, "you're the beautiful, incredible, and amazing one."  
  
They closed their eyes and lost themselves in a deep French kiss. Alicia purred with satisfaction as the kiss grew more passionate. Suddenly, Merrill let go.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" she whispered.  
  
"Because if we keep kissing like this, we won't make it to dinner."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Alicia and Merrill shared an authentic Italian meal, talking about whatever crossed their minds. With each minute that passed, they realized that they were falling more and more in love with each other. After dinner, they cleaned everything up and then sat on the bed together. Merrill reached under the bed and handed Alicia a present and a card.  
  
"Merrill, you're spoiling me."  
  
"Open the present first."  
  
Alicia delicately peeled the gift wrap away and opened the box that was beneath it. Inside was an exquisite music box. She opened it and it played "The Rose."  
  
"Merrill, this is my favorite song. How did you know that?"  
  
"Colleen told me. Do you like it?"  
  
Alicia fought back tears as she replied, "This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten in my whole life. I've always wanted a music box."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it. Now you have to read the card."  
  
Alicia placed the music box on her nightstand and opened the card. She skimmed the writing on the outside of it and began reading the part Merrill wrote her.  
  
"Alicia- As I sit here thinking of words to say, none are coming to mind when I think of the happiness you have brought me. This may sound odd to you, but when we first met when Graham and Colleen were dating, I knew you'd have an impact on my life. Even though we had a little bit of an age difference, I knew that somehow and someday, you'd have a huge influence on my life. To most people, three weeks would seem like no time at all to get to really know someone. But I felt that in these past three weeks, you've stolen my heart. Never have I felt such passion and emotion for another human being. I feel as if my life has been completed now that we have each other. You're the first thing on my mind when I wake up each morning and the last thing when I go to bed at night. Your hazel eyes and breathtaking smile are in every single thought that goes through my head. I admit- you've won me over in every aspect possible. I could definitely see myself growing to love you with everything I have- and I know in my heart that you feel the same. Happy birthday, baby. Love always, Merrill."  
  
Alicia closed the card and wiped away the tears that had been spilling down her face. She couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"I've never written anything like that about anyone, so sorry if it's bad."  
  
"Merrill, this is the most touching thing anyone has ever.."  
  
She looked at him and ran her fingers along the side of her face.  
  
"I don't think I've ever looked in someone's eyes and felt what I'm feeling right now."  
  
Merrill moved his face closer to hers and asked, "What exactly would that feeling be?"  
  
"That I'm falling in love with you- and there's nothing I can do to stop it."  
  
"Do you want to stop it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Merrill teased Alicia's lips with his and whispered, "There's just two things you can do for me that will make this night even more perfect."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lie down and close your eyes."  
  
Alicia's stomach turned with anxiety as she lowered herself onto the bed, closing her eyes.  
  
"Should I be scared?" she asked.  
  
"Not unless you're scared of me doing this."  
  
Merrill began planting wet kisses along Alicia's neck. As he did so, he took off the shirt she was wearing. She reached up and slipped his shirt over his head.  
  
"Nice six-pack," she said.  
  
"I try my best."  
  
Within minutes, all their clothes were scattered on the floor of the bedroom, and Merrill fulfilled the promise he had made to Alicia- three times in a row.  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Do you think it'll clear up by the time we leave tomorrow morning?"  
  
"I hope so. But I'm a good rain driver, so we'll be OK."  
  
It was now Thursday evening. Alicia was spending the night at Merrill's apartment, before they ventured to Manhattan the next day. Merrill joined Alicia by the sliding glass door that led to the balcony.  
  
"I love rainy nights," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Me too. Especially when you're inside and comfortable."  
  
"You wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Nah. Let's just cuddle on the couch."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They went over to the leather couch that sat in Merrill's living room, but before they sat down, Merrill ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Hold on a sec."  
  
Alicia stretched out on the couch and a few moments later, a glass of wine was being held over her head. She sat up and took it.  
  
"Let's make a toast," Merrill said.  
  
"OK. To what?"  
  
"To our New York trip. May it be fun, romantic, and relaxing."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
They tapped their glasses together and took a sip. Then Merrill turned off the lamp beside the couch, which had previously been the only source of light in the room. He took Alicia into his arms and they were lying side by side, facing each other. They pulled a blanket over their bodies and buried into the couch.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Because I keep thinking about last night. I've never experienced sex like that."  
  
Alicia put on a mock British accent and pouted, "That's because we didn't have sex, we made love. There is a difference, you know."  
  
"Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Me? Mock you? Never!"  
  
"Whatever. Hey, aren't you hot in that shirt? You know, with the blankets and everything?"  
  
"A little. But I think I might need help taking it off. You're lying on my arm."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Let me help you."  
  
Merrill slid his hands underneath the form-fitting shirt Alicia was wearing and slipped it over her head. He tossed it over the side of the couch and ran his fingers along her chest. Without saying anything, Alicia took Merrill's shirt off for him and smiled.  
  
"You must work out every day."  
  
"I've been lazy since the season ended. But starting next month, I go back into full-time training again."  
  
Alicia loved the feeling of Merrill's bare skin against hers. He kept playing with her bra strap, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it off or not. Meanwhile, his other hand was teasing the delicate skin of her inner thighs.  
  
"Merrill," she breathed, "make up your mind what you want to do and stop teasing me."  
  
"Is my precious Ali getting a little antsy?"  
  
"Well, you've got one hand up here and one down there, but they're not doing anything..satisfying. It's driving me crazy!"  
  
"OK, then you have a choice. Do you want me to keep going with the hand that's up here, or the hand that's down there?"  
  
"Take your pick."  
  
Alicia felt the sudden sensation of fingers crawling up her inner thighs, higher and higher until she had to grasp onto Merrill for support.  
  
"You like that?" he whispered.  
  
Alicia had to bite her lip in order to suppress from crying out in pleasure.  
  
She nodded her head and gasped, "Keep going- don't stop."  
  
Within minutes, the air that had previously been filled with silence was broken by screams and other sounds of gratification- from both Merrill and Alicia. The night turned to morning before they realized it, and Alicia glanced at the clock that hung above the TV.  
  
"9:06," she said to herself, "we should get going."  
  
She shook Merrill's shoulder and said, "Merrill, let's get up. We should leave in an hour so that we can a full day in Manhattan. Merrill?"  
  
He was in a deep sleep. She re-positioned her body and ran her tongue along Merrill's earlobe.  
  
"Baby," she whispered, "wake up."  
  
Merrill smiled and mumbled, "Keep doing that and maybe I'll wake up."  
  
"Fine. Take your time. I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
Alicia put her bra and pajama bottoms back on and went into Merrill's bathroom. She got the water just the right temperature in the shower, and stepped in. She closed her eyes as the water poured over her head and the rest of her body. She thought she heard the bathroom door opened, but dismissed it as just a figment of her imagination. The next thing she knew, she felt two hands slowly slide around her waist. Startled, she let out a little scream and turned around.  
  
"Merrill! You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
"I'll leave if you want me to."  
  
"No, don't leave. I just didn't expect you."  
  
"Well, now that I'm here, let's make the most of our time."  
  
He backed her against the wall of the shower and let his hands explore her body as he kissed her. Water drenched both of them as the passion between them grew more and more heated.  
  
"Merrill," she said between a kiss.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If we have sex one more time, I think I'm going to break in half."  
  
"Am I really that good?"  
  
"Conceited, are we?"  
  
"If you really want me to stop, I will."  
  
"I may be about to break in half, but I'm not crazy. It won't hurt to arrive at Elle's an hour late."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Merrill, wake up. We're here."  
  
Merrill had fallen asleep almost immediately after Alicia had taken the wheel almost an hour ago. He opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"We're here already?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You drove through all that traffic?"  
  
"What- you didn't think I could handle it?"  
  
He shrugged sheepishly and yawned.  
  
"You look like a very unhappy baby who just woke up from naptime."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
Merrill flipped down the visor mirror and cringed.  
  
"I look like hell. Was I sleeping that hard?"  
  
"You were out like a light."  
  
He licked his fingers and fixed his hair. Then he rubbed his face and looked at Alicia.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
"Much. After all, you wanna make a hot first impression. Elle is expecting a lot, you know."  
  
"Well, she'll get everything she expected and more because.."  
  
He paused his sentence to lower his voice and put on his sexiest face.  
  
"I am Merrill Hess, the hottest stud in the minor leagues."  
  
Alicia fell apart laughing and said, "You're such a nerd, Merrill!"  
  
"And that's exactly why you want me so bad."  
  
"Who said I wanted you?"  
  
Merrill leaned across the seat and gave Alicia a fiery kiss that lasted for well over a minute or two.  
  
After they let go, Alicia ran her fingers across her lips and said, "I think that's why I want you so bad. No one has ever kissed me the way you always do."  
  
"In order to be a good kisser, you have to have a good kiss receiver- and you, my dear, are the best at that."  
  
"Really? I think I need another demonstration."  
  
Alicia giggled as Merrill kissed her again, sliding his tongue past her lips and around her tongue. The sensation of his fingers caressing her neck sent shivers all over her body. Before things got more heated, she pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"We should really go up to Elle's apartment now or we'll end up in this car all day long."  
  
Merrill kissed her one final time and then brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful, I don't know what to do with myself."  
  
She smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."  
  
They got out of the car with their suitcases and went to the front door of the apartment building. Alicia pressed the buzzer and waited. Suddenly, a cheerful voice boomed over the speaker.  
  
"Is that you, Ali?"  
  
"Yep! We're here!"  
  
"Did Merrill come?"  
  
"Yeah, he's standing right next to me."  
  
"Hi Merrill!"  
  
Merrill was thoroughly amused.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Alicia said, "Come on, girl! Open the door!!"  
  
"Just wait two seconds- I'll be right down!"  
  
"OK."  
  
Alicia looked and Merrill and said, "That's my Ellen."  
  
"How long have you two been friends?"  
  
"She was my suitemate when we first started at NYU- that was almost four years ago."  
  
"So she's a senior?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And you dropped out how long ago?"  
  
Alicia hesitated before she answered.  
  
"My parents think I dropped out a few months ago. I dropped out two years ago. Colleen knows, but please don't tell-"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
Suddenly, a brunette who looked like she could've been Alicia's sister burst through the door.  
  
"Ali!! Oh my God! It feels like it's been forever!"  
  
They squealed as they threw their arms around each other.  
  
"Elle, you look so cute! Have you been living on carrot sticks and ice cubes?"  
  
"I wish."  
  
"Oh- Ellen, this is Merrill. Merrill, Ellen."  
  
As they exchanged handshakes, Merrill said, "Nice to meet you, Ellen."  
  
"Pleasure's mine. Alicia can't stop bragging about you."  
  
"Alicia bragging? Never."  
  
Alicia shoved him and asked, "Is Tyler home?"  
  
"No, he's working until 10," Ellen replied.  
  
She looked at Merrill and added, "Tyler's my older brother. Technically, this is his apartment. He moved here with his girlfriend last year, but they had a huge fight about four months ago, and here I am."  
  
"I thought you and Ali lived together."  
  
"Please! She was living with Harris-"  
  
Alicia interrupted her and said, "It's like a boiler room out here today. Let's go inside."  
  
She followed Merrill and Ellen into the building. As Merrill adjusted his watch, Alicia shot Ellen an anxious look.  
  
"He doesn't know about Harrison," she mouthed.  
  
Ellen covered her mouth and whispered, "I'm so sorry."  
  
They got into the elevator and rode up to the 11th floor apartment. Ellen led the way to the apartment, got out her keys, and opened the door.  
  
"Here's home sweet home."  
  
"Nice," Merrill replied, "You have a great view of the city."  
  
"I know. Isn't it great?"  
  
Alicia and Merrill placed their bags down as Ellen opened the doors to the balcony.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?"  
  
Alicia's mind was still pre-occupied with what had happened five minutes prior to that moment.  
  
Merrill looked at her and said, "Whatever you wanna do, baby."  
  
"I'm kinda tired after the drive. Let's just relax- if that's cool with you, Elle."  
  
"No, it's chill. You guys sleep- I have to run some errands anyway. We'll make up for lost time tonight at Iguana's."  
  
"Sounds awesome."  
  
"The guest bedroom is over there. The bed's already made and everything."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'll be back by 5 or 6."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Ellen took her purse and left the apartment. Immediately, Merrill looked strangely at Alicia.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're too quiet. You also snapped a little at Ellen when she brought up the fact that you two didn't live together. She mentioned a name that sounded like-"  
  
"Harrison. Harrison Peters. He was my roommate. We met at NYU and dated for a little while, and then we broke up. But, we still got along, so we got a place together. Then we had a huge argument and that's when I moved to Newtown."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm gonna go finish that nap I started in the car. Coming?"  
  
"Yeah, give me a minute. I'm gonna smoke a cigarette."  
  
"OK."  
  
Before he went into the bedroom, Merrill wrapped his arms around Alicia's waist and gave her a feathery-soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"This weekend is all about you. We're gonna have an amazing time."  
  
"I know we are."  
  
They kissed again and parted ways. Alicia got her cigarettes and went out to the balcony. As she lit one, her heart felt burdened and heavy in her chest. She had just told Merrill the biggest lie imaginable.  
  
'Ali, what the hell did you get yourself into?' she thought aloud.  
  
She looked out upon the Manhattan skyline and let miscellaneous thoughts run through her head. Finally, she put out the cigarette and went back inside. She went into the guest bedroom and saw that Merrill was sound asleep. She climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him, her body facing his.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "You deserve the truth."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"..and then she started singing to herself in the backseat. I wanted to crack up laughing so bad, but I knew she'd get angry. Then about 10 minutes later, she turned pale and said she had to throw up. So I pulled over and she puked everywhere. The next morning, she looked like complete hell and tried to blame me for it."  
  
"Oh, nothing tops when she turned 21. She kept lifting up her shirt and flashing everyone in the bar. I think you're still banned from there- right, Ali?"  
  
"Shut the hell up!"  
  
Ellen, Merrill, and Alicia sat at a table with Ellen's older brother Tyler, who was a dead ringer for Ryan Seacrest. They all burst into laughter as they sat in Iguana's, one of Manhattan's hottest nightclubs.  
  
Ellen raised her glass and said, "Let's make a toast. To the lovely Alicia Nicole Spencer. Happy 22nd birthday- and may you have tons and tons more happy ones. Maybe all with Merrill here."  
  
Merrill looked at Alicia and stole a kiss.  
  
Alicia replied, "Sounds good to me. Cheers."  
  
"Cheers!"  
  
They all hit their glasses together and took sips of their drinks.  
  
Tyler then said, "So Merrill, when will we see you donning a Phillies uniform?"  
  
"I don't know..I just have to wait for the right scout to see me, I guess."  
  
"I was with Elle and Ali at the game you guys played against the Brooklyn Cyclones. You hit, like, two home runs that were just ridiculous. How are you not in the majors, bro?"  
  
"I guess I'll have my time."  
  
"Well, don't forget us if you make it," Ellen said.  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
Ellen suddenly put her drink down and said, "I love this song! Ali, come dance with me!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
As they went out to the floor, Ellen whispered something to Tyler.  
  
"Don't mention ANYTHING about Harrison."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Merrill watched as the two girls went onto the dance floor. Then he looked at Tyler.  
  
"So how much older are you than Ellen?"  
  
"16 months. So I'm not too much older."  
  
"Wow. I see. My brother and I are about 11 years apart."  
  
"Are you two close?"  
  
"Very. But my schedule prohibits us from spending a lot of time together."  
  
"That sucks. So how long have you and Ali been dating?"  
  
"Not that long, actually. I'd say, three weeks."  
  
"Really? You wouldn't know that by the way you look at her. I've always thought she was cute. You're lucky- you're an amazing ball player and you've got Ali Spencer for a girlfriend."  
  
"Does she have a reputation or something?"  
  
"Kind of. When she was at NYU, all the guys wanted her, but she was so inaccessible. Every once in a while, she'd have a boyfriend, but she kept everything so private. She always talked about how much she loved and missed her sister, though. Colleen, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She idolizes Colleen, so we weren't surprised that she moved back to Pennsylvania after-"  
  
"After what?"  
  
"She just had some emotional and financial problems, that's it. Elle and I really miss her. Hey, do you want another drink?"  
  
"I'll take a Kamikaze shot."  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back."  
  
As Tyler left, Merrill stared at Alicia as she danced with Ellen.  
  
'What are you hiding from me, Alicia?' he thought to himself.  
  
He was determined, before the trip was over, to get to the bottom of what secrets Alicia was keeping from him- even if the results would change their relationship forever. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Merrill, how do I look?"  
  
Alicia emerged from the guest bathroom in a tiny, baby blue tube dress that was covered in glitter.  
  
"Wow," Merrill replied, "You look..hot."  
  
"So do you. Where's Ellen?"  
  
"We're all waiting on you. She and Tyler are in the living room. Let's go."  
  
"OK, OK!"  
  
As Alicia and Merrill walked into the living room, Ellen whistled in admiration.  
  
"You guys are so cute together, it's sick."  
  
Merrill put his arm around Alicia's waist and said, "Thanks. So where are we going?"  
  
"Centro-Fly. It's a loungey place. You'll enjoy it."  
  
"Cool. So are we ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's rock."  
  
They left the apartment and when they arrived in the city, Tyler parked the car near the club and they began walking. As they approached the entrance, Alicia's heart stopped. She grabbed into Ellen's hand.  
  
"What is it, Ali?"  
  
"That's Harrison's car over there. I'd know it anywhere."  
  
"Are you sure it's not just another Lexus?"  
  
"No, that's his. I'm positive."  
  
"Well, maybe he's somewhere else- not necessarily at Centro."  
  
"You're right. I'm just paranoid, I guess."  
  
"We're gonna have a blast tonight and you're gonna forget all about Harrison. It's your 22nd birthday, you and I are spending time together, and you have a hot new man. What isn't there to celebrate?"  
  
They went into the club and as they sat at a table, a man across the room stopped in the middle of his conversation with his friend.  
  
"Well I'll be damned. Look. It's Alicia."  
  
"Alicia? Alicia Spencer, as in your fiancée who up and left? I thought she moved back to be with her family in Pennsylvania."  
  
"She did. She must be visiting her best friend. It was her birthday a few days ago."  
  
"She looks pretty happy. Who's that guy with her?"  
  
"Ellen's brother's ex-girlfriend works for me and she says that Alicia is dating one of the best players in the minor league. He's supposedly about to go pro. I think I'll go say hi."  
  
"Do you think that's really necessary, Harrison?"  
  
"She's still my fiancée. I have the right."  
  
Meanwhile, Alicia smiled at Merrill as he ran his hand along her bare back. She kissed him and then looked around the room. Suddenly, her eyes locked with someone familiar's and she felt as if she were going to vomit.  
  
'OmiGod,' she thought to herself, 'He is here.'  
  
She shook Ellen's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "That was Harrison's car. He's in here! Look to the left of the bar. 10:00."  
  
Alicia watched as Ellen's eyes scanned the room.  
  
"Shit," she said, "I hope he doesn't come over here and be his usual asshole self."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Alicia saw him coming.  
  
"Holy shit," she whispered in Ellen's ear, "he's coming over here. He's coming over here."  
  
As Harrison approached the table, Alicia looked him dead in the eye with an icy and harsh glare.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" she said.  
  
He placed his drink on the table and looked at Merrill.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Harrison Peters. Ali's fiancé."  
  
Harrison reached in his pocket and slid a ring towards Alicia.  
  
"Baby, I believe this belongs to you. You left it on the kitchen counter before you ran back home to Mommy and big sis."  
  
Tyler said, "Leave us the hell alone, you jackass."  
  
"I don't have to go anywhere- who made you the authority?"  
  
Merrill, meanwhile, was still in shock that this man had introduced himself as Alicia's fiancé, and she hadn't denied it yet.  
  
As he spoke, he didn't even make eye contact with Alicia and spoke through his teeth.  
  
"Alicia, is he really your fiancé?"  
  
"We broke up."  
  
"No," Harrison added, "You left. Technically, there was no breakup and it was never discussed. So when you think about it, we're still very much engaged."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Ellen mumbled.  
  
Harrison said, "Oh, believe it Ellen. Your best friend realized she could never share my lifestyle and wanted to be a Quaker princess."  
  
Merrill was becoming more infuriated by the second.  
  
"Don't talk about her like that," he growled.  
  
"Who is this lugnut?"  
  
"I'm her boyfriend, you asshole, and if you don't leave this table by the time I finish this sentence, I swear to God I'll kick your ass. And that's not a threat, it's a promise."  
  
"You're her boyfriend? Ali, this is the best you could do?"  
  
Alicia, at this point, was fighting the urge to burst into tears.  
  
"Please Harrison, just leave us alone for tonight. We can talk another time."  
  
"Fine. If you say so. Have a great life, Ali."  
  
As he walked away, he turned around and said, "By the way, the two dollar teenage slut look really doesn't work for you."  
  
Merrill couldn't stand anymore and leaped out of his chair. He took Harrison to the ground and punched him in the face twice. Alicia and Ellen screamed for him to stop as Harrison collected himself and stood up. He swung at Merrill, making contact with his jaw.  
  
Tyler got between the two men and yelled, "STOP! "  
  
Despite being held back, Merrill tried to go after Harrison again.  
  
"You son of a bitch! Leave Alicia the hell alone!"  
  
"Gladly! I don't have time to waste on trash like her anyway!"  
  
Tyler let the two men go and Ellen ran to Merrill's side.  
  
"Merrill, are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, he just brushed my jaw."  
  
Harrison said, "I'm pressing charges, you son of a bitch!."  
  
Ellen replied, "Don't waste your breath. We're leaving."  
  
Merrill hurried past Harrison and out the front doors, with Ellen and Tyler behind. Alicia was behind them, and as she walked past Harrison, she looked him in his eyes. She had the ring in her hand.  
  
"That ring," Harrison said, "is worth more than anything that piece of shit boyfriend of yours will ever give you."  
  
"That's a lie, Harry. He gives me support and love, which is worth an infinite more than anything you ever gave me, you arrogant son of a bitch."  
  
She threw the ring onto the ground, spit on it, and walked away. Tyler had pulled the car around and Ellen was waiting outside for Alicia.  
  
"Where's Merrill?" Alicia asked.  
  
"In the car. Ali, he's livid."  
  
"Why wouldn't he be? Harrison was-"  
  
"Not only at Harrison, Ali. At you."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Um, let's see..the guy is in love with you and you conveniently forgot to tell him you never broke your engagement to a New York socialite? I think he has somewhat of a right to be pissed off."  
  
Alicia's stomach turned as she entered the car. Merrill had positioned his body so that it was against the door and facing her. As Ellen drove off, she went to reach for his hand. He snapped it away and gave her an ominous look. He turned his body around and looked out the window. When they got back to Ellen's apartment, Merrill went right into the guest bedroom and took out his suitcase.  
  
"Merrill, what are you doing?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he took out his clothes and began packing them.  
  
"Merrill, it is 4:30 in the morning. Where the hell are you going?"  
  
He looked her directly in the eyes and snarled, "Away from you."  
  
"Merrill, I was going to tell you."  
  
"When, Alicia? On our wedding night?"  
  
"I didn't want it to come between us like this."  
  
"Well, now it has and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
"Yes, Alicia, this is ridiculous! I pour my heart out to you about how much I want to be with you, and you shoot me down by saying that you'd find it hard to trust me. So I trusted you. I've told you everything there is to know about me. And what do you do? Oh, that's right. You somehow just forget to mention that you were engaged and had never officially broke up with him."  
  
"I thought maybe Colleen would've told you."  
  
"This isn't Colleen's problem, Alicia! Stop hiding under your sister's skirt! Stand up for yourself. You've screwed up big time, Alicia, and you're the only one to blame for it."  
  
"Don't talk like to me like that, Merrill."  
  
"Well, all I know is that I can't be in the company, let alone the same room as a dishonest hypocrite such as yourself. Ask Harrison if he can give you a ride in his Lexus back to Newtown."  
  
"Can we just talk about this?"  
  
"Why should we? Even if we do talk, how and why should I believe anything you say?"  
  
The words 'dishonest hypocrite' were still ringing in Alicia's head.  
  
"You're not really going to leave me here, are you?"  
  
Deep down, Merrill wanted to stay, but he was too much of a man to go back on his word.  
  
"I'll see you around."  
  
He took his suitcase and headed for the door.  
  
"Merrill," she whimpered, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say or do?"  
  
"Nothing. We're done. This relationship has gone to shit and thank yourself for doing that, sweetheart."  
  
Merrill slammed the door behind him and in Alicia's face. She opened it back up and followed him down the stairs and onto the street.  
  
"Merrill, you're acting so immature! If you would just listen to my side of the story.."  
  
"What side? All I know is that you can't be honest to save your life. I don't have time to waste on people like you, Alicia."  
  
"So what are we supposed to tell Colleen and Graham?"  
  
"No, what are you going to tell Colleen and Graham?"  
  
Merrill got in the car, looked at Alicia one final time, and drove away. Alicia ambled back into the building, and once she got inside Ellen's apartment, she slammed the door. She burst into tears as she slid into a ball on the floor. Both Ellen and Tyler came out and sat next to her.  
  
"Did he leave?" asked Tyler.  
  
"Yes," Alicia sobbed, "Everything was so perfect and now.."  
  
"Sshh," Ellen whispered, "Just let everything out, sweetie."  
  
Meanwhile, Merrill started the drive to Pennsylvania without Alicia. As each mile passed, he was regretting leaving Alicia behind more and more. Then he would replay the scene in the club and get angrier with her.  
  
'That's what you get for trusting someone so quickly, dumbass,' Merrill thought to himself. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The cars on the highway around her blurred and blended into a swirl of colors and shapeless objects. Then she closed her eyes and opened them again slowly. As tears trickled down her face, her line of vision became clear again. 

"Hey Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything since last night."

"Elle, I'm fine."

"OK. Why don't you sit back and take a nap? We still have about 45 minutes until we get to Newtown."

Alicia brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned her head against the window. Every thought that was running though her head was about Merrill. She dozed off and before she knew it, Ellen had pulled into the Hess driveway.

"Ali- wake up, honey. We're here."

"Oh."

Alicia stretched her arms and opened the car door. She got out and got her suitcase from the backseat. Colleen had heard the car come into the driveway and she came outside.

"Ali, where's Merrill? Is everything OK?"

"We had a fight."

"What? A fight? What about?"

"I'll explain later. I just want to go to lie down."

Colleen said, "Ellen, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I would love to, but I have so many things to do before tomorrow. But I'll take a raincheck- next weekend?"

"OK. Hey, Bo and I just made some brownies. Do you want one to take with you?"

"Sure. I can never turn down chocolate."

"I'll be right back."

As Colleen went back into the house, Ellen looked at Alicia, who was leaning against the car and staring at the ground.

"Ali, you're scaring me. I've seen you upset, but not like this."

"I've never had someone like Merrill in my life..and now I've lost him."

"You haven't lost him yet. Give him a few days to come around and everything will be OK. I saw the way he looked at you whenever you two were together. He's in love with you, Ali."

"That's the last thing I need to hear right now."

Colleen came back outside with a paper plate and cup.

She said, "I gave you some milk, too."

"I wish I had a sister like you. Thanks."

"No problem. Don't be a stranger around here."

"I won't- I promise."

Ellen put the plate and cup inside her car and then met Alicia on the other side.

"Call me when you get home," Alicia said, "so I know you got there safe."

"I will. Everything's going to be OK- trust me."

"If you say so."

They embraced tightly and Alicia said, "I love you, girl."

"Love you too."

Ellen got in her car and as she pulled out of the driveway, she waved one last time to Colleen and Alicia. Colleen came down the stairs and stood in front of Alicia.

"Little sister, there is no way you're taking a nap before you tell me what happened between you and Merrill."

"He found out about Harrison."

Colleen covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.

"Alicia! How?"

"We were at a club in Manhattan and Harrison just happened to be there. He came up to our table and started rubbing the whole engagement thing in Merrill's face. One thing lead to another and they had a huge fistfight. Merrill was so angry at me that he up and left early this morning."

"And you haven't talked to him since?"

"No. I…"

Alicia couldn't finish her sentence.

As she walked away, she said, "I don't want to talk about this right now, Colleen."

Colleen ran in front of Alicia and stopped her.

"Wait a sec here. The Alicia Nicole Spencer I know would fight back. Merrill's really gotten to you, hasn't he?"

Alicia bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I'm falling in love with him, Colleen. That is, if I'm not already in love with him right now."

"Then call him. Maybe he's cooled off a little by now and is willing to hear you out."

"I doubt it, but I guess I can try."

"OK. Let me know how it goes."

"I will."

Alicia threw her arms around Colleen and said, "Have I told you lately how much I adore you?"

"You might have..but say it again to refresh my memory."

Alicia kissed her cheek and said, "I adore you, big sis."

"Ditto, Ali Bean."

Alicia went back to the garage house and plopped onto the bed. She looked at the phone, resting on her nightstand. Before she could wimp out, she picked it up and dialed Merrill's cell phone number. She knew he wouldn't answer when he saw her name on the caller ID, so she prepared what she was going to say in her mind, ahead of time. However, he picked up and she lost all train of thought.

"Hello?"

"Merrill?"

"What makes you think I even remotely desire to speak to you?"

"Can we please just talk about this like two civilized human beings?"

"A civilized human being doesn't keep secrets and doesn't lie."

"Merrill, please. I'm begging you..please just listen to me."

"And I'm begging you- please just leave me alone. This hurts enough as it is. I need some time alone to think things over and about what I'm going to do."

"We can talk about this together."

"I'm going now, Alicia."

He abruptly hung up and placed the cell phone on the coffee table in front of him. He buried his body into the couch and continued watching TV. He couldn't get Alicia off of his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, he felt the warmness of her touch, saw the perfection of her face, and heard her contagious laugh.

__

I'm not going to call her back. I'm not going to call her back, he kept telling himself.

He would've given anything at that moment to be lying with Alicia on the couch.

__

Maybe I overreacted. I never let her tell her side of the story.

Merrill closed his eyes and fell asleep temporarily, but long enough to have a vivid dream:

************

"_Merrill!! Stop! I'm gonna throw up!"_

Merrill and Alicia were in the backyard of the Hess home. It was mid-afternoon, the sun still deciding whether or not it wanted to set. He was holding onto Alicia, and her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He spun and spun her around and then placed her on the ground. She was able to stand for a minute or so, and then she collapsed to the ground, hysterically laughing. Merrill extended his hand to her and helped her back up. He inhaled deeply and faced Alicia while she stood back upright, still giggling. He loved when she laughed. Her face only had one slight dimple on her right hand side and her eyes smiled at him. He pulled her into an embrace, his arms clasped behind her and rested just below the small of her back. No words were necessary. He brushed a long strand of her hay-colored hair from in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Alicia's hand came up and brushed Merrill's cheek, moving to the top of his hairline. He leaned in quietly and brushed her lips with his, barely touching them. Pulling back just enough to breathe, but foreheads still touching, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. She still tasted just as sweet as ever. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you."

"I love you more than life itself."

"I.."

************

A ringing phone interrupted Merrill from his dream. Disappointed, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Merrill, it's Colleen."

"What's up?"

"What did you do to my little sister?"

"First of all, your sister is certainly not little anymore. She brought everything she's going through upon herself."

"Why can't you just hear her out? There's a lot to the story you haven't heard."

"Colleen, all I know is that what it all boils down to is honesty. Alicia wasn't honest with me, and I have a big problem with that. I've told her everything about me, every skeleton in my closet…yet she feels that she can't let me know about something as big as having a fiancé she hadn't broken up with yet."

"When she and Harrison were together, she was having a lot of emotional problems."

"First of all, how old is he? He looked much older than her."

"He's about 39 or 40."

"What?!"

"I met him when Alicia was working for him."

"He was her boss?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this. Alicia should."

"I can't...I can't bring myself to talk to her. I think the only way I would be able to would be if she were behind a door or wall..or something. Anything where I wouldn't be able to see her, because every time I look at her face, I lose it."

"That means something, Merrill. How many girls can you say that about?"

Merrill heard a voice in the background on Colleen's end.

"Coll, who ya talking to?"

Merrill asked, "Is that Ali?"

Colleen said, "Yes, and I don't want you to call here again. I'm not interested in spray-on eggs and I never will be. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone as Alicia entered the kitchen. Her eyes were still puffy from the exhaustion and emotional trauma she had been through the previous night.

"Stupid telemarketers," Colleen muttered, "Sweetie, look at your eyes. Come here."

She took a cucumber out of the refrigerator and took two slices off of it with a knife. She brought Alicia into the living room and sat her on the couch.

"Close your eyes and relax."

Alicia did so as Colleen placed the slices on her eyes.

"Keep them on until dinner."

"OK. You're the best."

"I know."

Alicia stayed on the couch for another half hour or so until Graham woke her up.

"It's time for dinner, your highness."

She took the cucumber form her eyelids and said, "I'm starving. What did Colleen make?"

"Can't you smell it? Her famous four-layer lasagna."

"Oh God, does that sound like heaven."

It was the first time in a while that Alicia's mind was free of Merrill. As she ate with the family, they talked about everything under the sun. As they finished, there was a knock at the door.

"Uh oh," Alicia said, "Coll, now you have the salespeople coming to our door instead of calling us. I'll get it."

Alicia got up from the table and yelled, "Who is it?"

There was no answer.

"We don't want anything you're selling. We're eating, for Pete's sake! Don't you have any manners."

__

What the hell, Alicia thought to herself, _I'll open the door and at least say hi and bye. It'll make their day a little bit brighter._

She opened the door and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, her voice slightly breaking with emotion.


	11. Chapter 11

"I had to come and see you, Alicia. I couldn't get you off of my mind."

"Harrison, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"I've barely gotten any sleep since you left. I need you back in my life."

"How many times have you pulled this on me? You say this and then I become just a diversion for you again."

"But now I've realized the mistakes I've made and I.."

Colleen appeared behind Alicia.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked in a low, ominous tone that was unnatural to her personality.

"Colleen. Nice to see you."

"Unfortunately, I can't say the same."

Harrison ignored Colleen and looked at Alicia with heartbroken eyes.

"Can we at least talk? If you'd hear me out.."

Colleen interrupted with a snicker.

"Excuse me, hear you out? What's there to hear? You used her like a toy and neglected her when she needed you the most. Merrill is more to her than you ever were and will ever be."

"Can Merrill provide her with the life I could give her?"

Alicia said, "I'm standing right here, if you haven't noticed! Why are you talking about me as if I'm not here?"

Colleen replied, "Come on, Ali. Let's go back to dinner. He doesn't deserve a second of your time."

"Colleen, I'm not a baby. I can handle this on my own."

She looked at Harrison and said, "We can go to the garage house. But only for five minutes- that's it."

Colleen looked devastated.

"You're going to actually talk to him? Give him a chance?"

"Let me live my own life and deal with my own problems. I'm 22, not 12."  
Alicia made her way past Colleen and stepped out of the front door with Harrison. They walked to the garage house and went inside. Harrison sat on the couch and Alicia sat on the bed.

He said, "This is where you live?"

"Yeah."

"And it used to be a garage?"

"It still is, downstairs."

"Do you realize you live in a garage?"

"It's cute. I like it."

"It's nothing like when you and I lived together."

"What did you come here to talk about?"

"How long has it been since…"

"Since what?"

"Since we spent time together like this. Just the two of us?"

"We're not spending time together. I'm waiting to hear your explanation of why you drove all the way out here just to see me."

"It's because I'm still in love with you and I still want to marry you."

"I don't feel the same way. I was never truly happy with you and never would be if I did marry you."

"That new boyfriend of yours wouldn't be able to give you the life you deserve, Alicia. You deserve to be treated like royalty and have anything you want. I could give you that."

"You probably could give me more materialistically and financially, but that's not what I'm looking for. I want someone who'll do anything and everything for me without thinking. Someone to give me support and unconditional love. You're too busy to commit to that type of relationship."

Meanwhile, with a bouquet of a dozen, long-stem roses, Merrill pulled into the driveway of the Hess home. He knew that the family would be eating dinner, so he thought he would surprise Alicia with the flowers at the dinner table. He was ready to forgive her and forget their traumatic weekend. He got out of his car and went inside the main house. Much to his surprise, Colleen was cleaning the kitchen while the kids sat in the living room with Graham.

"I hope those flowers aren't for my sister," Colleen said, her voice laced with anger and frustration.

"They..are. Why would you say that?"

Colleen put down the dish she was washing and faced Merrill.

"Harrison drove up here, wanting to talk to her. I was positive that she wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that he was alive, but she didn't."

"He drove up her to see her, and she's talking to him right now?"

"They're in the garage house."

Merrill rushed through the house and outside. Meanwhile, Alicia and Harrison finished their conversation.

Harrison said, "You're giving up an amazing future."

"No I'm not. But I'm glad we're leaving off on amicable terms."

"I guess so. If things don't work out between you and…him, I'm just a phone call away."

He held out his arms and Alicia embraced him. Then they let go and he looked into Alicia's eyes.

"Can I steal one final kiss?"

"On the cheek."

Alicia turned her face to the side so that Harrison could kiss her cheek. As he leaned in, he turned her cheek with his fingertips and kissed her on the mouth. Little did Alicia know that Merrill had been watching through the half-open curtains. Disgusted, he threw down her roses and stormed down the stairs. 

"Did you hear that?" asked Alicia, pushing Harrison away.

"It sounded like someone was on the stairs."

She went to the door and saw Merrill walking to his car.

"Oh my God, it was Merrill."

She flew down the stairs and ran to him.

"Merrill! Wait!"

Merrill turned around and Alicia was startled to see that his eyes were filling with tears.

"I swallowed my pride and came here to forgive you. But I guess once a liar, always a liar."

"What are you talking about? Harrison drove up here to settle things with me."  
"Then why were you kissing him?"

Harrison appeared, with the crumpled roses in his hand.

"Just for the record, Alicia did not kiss me. I kissed her."

Merrill angrily growled, "Stay out of this."

"How could I not kiss her? No one on Earth has lips like that. So soft and beautiful..not the only part of her body that's perfectly kissable."

"If you don't get out of my sight by the time I finish the sentence, I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Alicia said, "Stop now. Harrison, go home."

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Harrison replied.

Then he looked at Merrill with a smug and arrogant smile, holding the roses that Merrill had thrown down.

"Oh, and thanks for the flowers, Merrill. I didn't know they made artificial flowers this real. I-"

Without saying a word, Merrill decked Harrison across the face and Alicia screamed.

"Merrill!!"

Harrison rubbed the side of his face and said, "I'm not going to fight you again. It's not worth my time or yours."

Harrison made his way to Alicia and lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Alicia, Alicia, Alicia. Once a slut, always a slut."

Alicia literally felt as if he had taken a knife and ripped open her back. He tossed the roses to the ground and got in his car. As he sped away, Merrill and Alicia looked at each other with icy glares. They were so upset at one another, they couldn't open their mouths. 

Finally, Merrill said, "You are so lucky that you're a woman right now."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you were a man, I'd knock your lights out. I don't think I've ever been so disappointed and mad at someone in my life."

"Who cares if I'm a girl? Knock my lights out, big man. It seems to be your favorite thing to do lately."

"Alicia, don't push me."

"What more do I need to explain to you? He asked me if he could kiss me, and I said just my cheek. He went to do that and turned my face. I did not kiss him, Merrill."  
"I don't know what to believe anymore. I…I just need time to think about this."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't call me for a week or so. And I can't come around here for a while, knowing you'll be here."

"Merrill, don't do this to me. I need you."

"No, you need to get your priorities straight. And you also need to decide whether or not you want to be with Harrison or not."

"I don't want to be with him! I want to be with you. I'm in love with you, Merrill."

"Come on, keep bringing the lies."

"I'M NOT LYING!" she screamed.

Merrill walked to his car and said, "How can we be together when all we do is argue?"

"So you've forgotten the night of my birthday and the one after that?"

He looked at Alicia and said, "The pity act won't work on me, Alicia. We just…we just weren't meant to be."

"Merrill, don't just give up. Not every relationship is picture perfect. We'll work everything out."

"I don't need to work anything out. It's you who needs to do that."

He got in the car and drove away without even glancing at Alicia. She stood in disbelief and then went into the main house. Colleen was in the kitchen, helping Morgan with some homework.

"Coll, are you really really busy right now?"

She looked up at Alicia, then back down at the homework.

"Please?"

Colleen looked at Morgan and said, "Honey, why don't you go brush your teeth and get in your pajamas. It's almost time for bed anyway."

"But Mom.."

"No buts."

Morgan reluctantly got up from the table and ran upstairs. 

Colleen immediately said, "Alicia, I really don't want to hear what you have to say. You dug your own grave."

"But I need your help with something."

"You told me earlier, and I quote, 'Let me live my own life and deal with my own problems.' So why should I help you if you desire to sever all ties with me?"

"I didn't mean it in that way."

"Oh, so what exactly did you mean?"

"I just…I hated the fact that you and Harrison were talking about me like I wasn't there."

"But what really disappoints me is how you didn't even listen to me or defend me when he was groveling at the front door. I would never do that to you if the situation was opposite."

"Colleen…"

"You need to start making the right decisions. Decisions that don't center solely around you. If you don't, you'll end up hurting everyone around you."

"Well, I thought I was making a right decision by moving here to be closer to you. But I guess that was just another bad decision. I'm so good at making those, right?"

"You're being very immature, Alicia."

Alicia left through the back door as Colleen sat back down at the kitchen table. She reached across it for the cordless phone and dialed their parents' home.

"Mom? Hey, it's me. Listen, I'm really worried about Ali…"

************

Alicia woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing the next morning. She jumped up, thinking that it was maybe Merrill, but it wasn't. Instead, the caller ID read, "HOME."

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie."

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better."

"Colleen called me last night."

"Did she?"

"Yes. Honey, was that Harrison Peters really a friend you went to school with, or something more?"

Alicia's stomach turned.

"What did Colleen tell you?"

"She told me he stopped by last night to get a ring back or something. I.."

Sarah stopped talking when she heard Alicia start to cry. More than anything, she was upset with Colleen for calling their mom.

"Alicia, why are you crying?"

"Mom, there's so much more to the story. Harrison…Harrison didn't even go to school with me. Remember that internship I told you that I had for the summer..the one at the ad agency?"

"Yes."

"Well, I met Harrison at the agency. He was an ad exec and he took me under his wing. I started staying later hours, helping him with projects, and he said I was an amazing, dedicated worker. So he offered to let me stay in one of his two apartments in the city, for free. I couldn't turn down living in a penthouse, so I accepted. One night, we were just hanging out and one thing led to another..we slept together. From that point on, things changed. He told me that if I dropped out of school, he would give me a full-time and high-paying job, so I did."

"So you dropped out more than two months ago like you originally said?"

"I dropped out almost two years ago, Mom."

"So you weren't getting scholarships that paid for school like you said?"

"No. But Mom, there's more to the story."

"I…I can't hear anymore. It hurts too much."  
"Don't say that, Mom."

"I'm so disappointed in you, Alicia. And I'm sure your father will be too. I thought all that time that you were furthering your education."

"I thought that I was doing the right thing."

"How is moving in with your boss and sleeping with him the right thing?"

"Mom, let me explain.."

"I don't want to hear it right now. I need time to let this settle in. I thought you were over the flaws you had when you were in high school- but maybe I was wrong."

"Mom, don't. I.."

"Bye, Alicia."

Sarah hung up, leaving Alicia stunned with bitter emotion. She then got up and left the garage house, running to the main house. She went in, but saw that everyone had gone upstairs. She desperately wanted to talk to Colleen, but knew that she was mad at her. She headed back to the garage house and went inside. She even tried calling Ellen, but her phone was off. 

_I'm worthless_, Alicia thought to herself, _Colleen hates me, Graham probably thinks I'm a bad influence on the kids, Mom and Dad think I'm a disappointment, Harrison thinks I'm a slut, and Merrill can't stand me at all. I'm worthless. If I died tomorrow, no one would miss me. Not even Ellen- I ruined her weekend._

Alicia went into the bathroom and found a bottle of Ambien. She had taken it for insomnia during her last few months in New York. She opened the bottle and poured a few pills into her hand. Then she filled a glass with water. 

She looked down at the pills and thought to herself, _All I cause is pain and heartache for everyone around me. I always have and always will. _

She took a deep breath and swallowed the abnormally large dosage. Then she chased down four more and her feet buckled from underneath her almost immediately. The room began blurring and she could've sworn that it was spinning. Brutal waves of nausea took hold of her body, as well as violent convulsions. Her head hit the back of the bathtub as she blacked out.

***********

About an hour passed. Colleen was still lying awake in bed. 

"Graham? Honey, are you awake?"

"Huh?"

"Are you awake?"

"Now I am. What's wrong?"

"I think I was too hard on Alicia. I didn't give her a chance to explain her side of the story. And I should've have called Mom and Dad. It's just that I was so angry at her for giving Harrison another chance when she has Merrill right there, willing to do anything for her."

Graham looked out the window at the garage house.

"Her lights are still on. Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Maybe I will."

"You go do that. I'm going back to bed."

Colleen kissed Graham and said, "I'll be right back."

Colleen put on her a hooded jacket and old sneakers. She headed downstairs, out the back door, and to the garage house. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Ali, it's me. Are you awake in there? I wanted to talk. Ali? Hello?"

She turned the doorknob and went inside. 

"Alicia? Where are you?"

Colleen looked around the bedroom and thought, _Maybe Merrill came by and they went to his apartment. Oh well- I'll just come back in the morning._

She suddenly heard what sounded like a quick gasp come from the bathroom. She wanted to initially ignore it, but something told her to go and check. She went into the bathroom and screamed. Little had she expected to see Alicia lying on the ground, gasping for air, discolored skin, and eyes rolled back in her head.

"Alicia??!! Alicia?? Oh my God, oh my God! Wake up, sweetie..come on!" 

Alicia had slipped into unconsciousness again. Colleen got up and sprinted out of the house and back into the main home. 

"Graham! Graham!! Oh my God!"

Graham met her halfway on the stairs.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's Alicia! I think she tried to kill herself! She's not.."

Without saying a word, Graham ran as fast as he could to the garage house and stormed in. Colleen followed, praying for Alicia as Graham tried to wake her up.

"God," he said, "she's barely breathing and her heart's pounding. Call an ambulance, Colleen."

Colleen ran into the bedroom and dialed 911.

"Hello?! Yes, my sister overdosed on something. The bottle says Ambien. I don't know how many she took, but her eyes are rolled back in her head and her skin is almost all white and pasty. Oh God, please send someone here now!!"


	12. Chapter 12

"What would possess her to do such a thing?"

"Dad, I have no idea. She was dealing with a lot of issues."

"Yeah, like the fact she had a boyfriend almost twice her age that she dropped out of NYU for?"

"Honey, Alicia needs our support right now, not our criticism."

Colleen and her parents sat in the reception area near Alicia's room. They all looked up as Graham came out of the room.

"She's awake," he said, "and feeling a little nauseous. But she wants to be left alone. She's really ashamed of what's she done. We said a prayer together and it seemed to make her feel a little better."

He looked over at Bo and Morgan, who were playing a few chairs down from where they were all sitting.

"I'll take the kids home and wait for you," he said to Colleen.

"OK. Thank you for talking to her, Graham."

Graham kissed her and said, "Of course. Bo, Morgan, let's go home."

Obviously exhausted, the kids sluggishly followed their dad. They kissed Colleen goodbye and then trailed down the hall with Graham. As Graham got in the elevator, another elevator was coming up on the opposite side- Merrill was in it.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

He tapped his fingers against the elevator door with frustration as he made his way up to Alicia's floor. The message that Colleen had left him still echoed in his head: _Alicia tried to commit suicide._ Finally, the doors opened and Merrill rushed to the reception area where Alicia's family was.

"How..how is she?" he asked Colleen.

"They pumped her stomach in the ER..luckily, she's going to be fine."

"God, what was she thinking?"

Ben looked at Merrill and asked, "Did you know anything about this Harrison man?"

"Actually, I didn't. I was just as surprised as you were. Is she sleeping?"

Colleen replied, "Graham was just here and he said she was awake and didn't want any company."

"I really would like to see her."

Sarah said, "Merrill, you can't.."

Colleen objected and replied, "Mom, let him go. She probably wants to see him anyway."

As Merrill went in, Colleen sat down with her parents.

"Colleen," Sarah said, "what is going on between Merrill and Alicia?"

"They're in love with each other."

"I knew they were seeing each other, but I didn't know it was that serious. Alicia used to tell me everything- why is she keeping so many things to herself?"

"I think in a way, she wants to establish her own individuality and independence. But I still don't understand what drove her to swallow all those pills."

Meanwhile, Merrill opened the door to Alicia's room and carefully closed it behind him. Alicia focused her eyes to see who was coming in. When she realized it was Merrill, she turned her head away from him. 

Merrill put his hands on his hips as he stood beside Alicia.

"Enlighten me as to how you got yourself in this situation."

"I don't want to talk to you. You're the reason I'm here right now," she replied, her voice shaky with bitterness.

Merrill scoffed and asked, "Come again?"

"Colleen could've called me a liar and it would've been OK. Same thing with Graham, or Ellen…even my parents. But when you were calling me a liar earlier tonight and you weren't listening to anything I had to say, it hurt so much. I'm falling more in love with you every day and to hear you say those words is like a gunshot. I knew you really meant it when you were fighting with me- I could see it in your eyes. You wouldn't believe me or accept my apology and I was just so upset at everything…I figured this was the only way to show you how sorry I really was."

Tears began to form in Merrill's eyes as he replied, "Alicia, I hate to add fuel to the fire, but that's got to be one of the stupidest and most childish things I have ever heard. If you had given me the night to think things out, I would've been ready to talk to you."

"How would I have known that?"

"You know what? You don't need me. And you're not falling in love with me. You're too much in love with yourself."

His emotions were getting the best of him, and he walked towards the door. Then he stopped, turned around quickly, and rushed to Alicia's side.

"OK, now you have the right to call me a liar. You scared the shit out of me. On the way over here, I kept thinking, 'What if she slips into a coma? I'll never get to say that I forgive her or that I missed being with her, or that I was more in love with her than I had been with anyone in my entire life?' I don't care why you did it; I'm just so thankful that you're OK."

Alicia started sobbing and said, "I'm so sorry. If I had told you the truth about Harrison in the first place, none of this would've happened."

"All that matters is that you're alright. From now on, we're going to talk out everything, no matter how mad we are at each other. I realized on the drive over here that there's no possible way I can consider you just a really good friend. You are everything I think about every minute of the day. I want to work my hardest to be my best for you."

"You're talking like you're in love with me."

"That's because I am in love with you."

Alicia smiled and replied, "You're not just saying that to be saying that, are you?"

"Why would I joke around with something like being in love?"

He carefully embraced Alicia, afraid that he would break her. 

Then he kissed the side of her face and whispered, "Don't ever, ever, ever do this again, you hear me?"

"I won't."

The door to Alicia's room opened and her parents came in.

Merrill stood up and said, "Hi. I'll leave you guys alone."

As he left the room, Ben stood in front of Merrill and extended his hand to him.

"Thank you for supporting Alicia and offering to help her through this."

Merrill shook his hand and replied, "I'll do anything for the person I'm in love with."

He opened the door, and as he did, Ben said, "Oh, and Merrill?"

"Yes?"

"There's no other man I can think of that I would rather see Alicia with than you."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

Merrill left the room and Colleen met him outside.

"You were in there for a while, huh?"

"Yeah, we had a little talk. But everything's fine now."

"So did you get an explanation out of her?"

"Somewhat. She's extremely sensitive to criticism and rejection- negativity in general. So she figured that attempting to kill herself would help all of us see how sorry she was for her mistakes. Also, I don't think she intended to end her life. She knew she would overdose on the pills, but I think that the way her body reacted was a little more than she expected and it scared her."

"I think so too."

"You dad said that there was no one he would rather see with Alicia than me. Now I feel like I have to live up to that standard."

"It won't be that difficult. You seem to know Ali pretty well. Just love her for who she really is- her imperfections and her perfections. Once you really dig into her soul, you'll see that she's one amazing person. I've known that from the time she was able to talk."

"How old were you again when she was born?"

"13. I was so shocked when Mom said she was pregnant. I had always thought that I'd be the only child forever, and then came little Alicia. And what made everything worse was that she was _such_ a good baby and toddler. She only cried when something was really wrong and she was always dancing and so happy. But deep down, I loved having a baby sister. It's kinda like how you and Graham are, only your age difference isn't as steep."

"I remember that I wanted to be Graham so bad. I didn't care about Superman or any other heroes- Graham was it for me. I'm sure that's how Alicia looked up to you- I know she still does now."

Colleen glared at Merrill and then giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You look so…happy and satisfied. Like you just played a great game."

"I am happy. I think I finally found someone I can be truly content with."

"This is so crazy…but a good crazy. I would've never imagined my sister and Graham's younger brother in love. But I love the idea."

Ben and Sarah came out of the room, looking more at ease than they had been all day.

"She's about to fall asleep, but she wants to see you, Merrill," Sarah said.

"OK."

Merrill went into Alicia's room and said, "Any room in that bed for me?"

Alicia moved over and Merrill sat next to her, putting his arm around her.

"So, can I call my teammates and tell them that I have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but couldn't you have done that before?"

"Well, technically we never said that we were a couple..just that we were seeing each other, remember? But I want to make it official."

"OK, so now it's official. Let's seal it with a kiss."

"My pleasure."

Merrill leaned over and gently kissed Alicia. Then he stroked the side of her face.

"I'll keep you company tonight if you want."

"I'll be fine. But it would be nice if you stayed here until I fell asleep."

"You got it."

Merrill got up and turned off some of the light in the room. 

As he sat beside Alicia, he stroked her hair and held her tightly in his arms. He felt her breathing became more relaxed and then she finally fell asleep. He kissed her forehead and then left the room. 

He approached Colleen and noticed that Ben and Sarah were gone.

"Where are your parents?"

"They went home. They wanted to say goodbye to you, but they didn't want to interrupt your time with Ali."

"I see. Well, Ali's asleep. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Almost 3:45."

"Yuck. I haven't been up this late in forever. I'm exhausted."

"What time can Ali check out tomorrow?"

"9:00, I believe. I had to convince the doctors to let her go without a psychiatric consult. She's not clinically depressed- she just had a lapse in judgement."

"I agree. Now let's go home. Can I sleep in the garage house tonight?"

"Of course."

They headed down the hallway, into the elevator and out of the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Alicia felt cold fingers on her wrist as she woke up. She opened her eyes and yawned. A nurse stood above her, taking her pulse.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 9:30."

"Is my family here? Or my boyfriend?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna take your blood pressure, OK?"

"OK."

After the nurse finished, Alicia closed her eyes and fell asleep again. Within the half hour, she awoke to a soft kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Merrill's face.

"Hi handsome," she whispered.

"Hey there beautiful. You ready to go home?"

"Definitely. Where are Colleen and Graham?"

"They're at the house waiting to see you."

"OK. Let me throw some clothes on and we can get out of here."

Merrill helped Alicia out of her gown and into some clothes that Colleen had left the night before. As Alicia brushed her hair, she let out a heavy sigh.

"I look awful."

"You just went through a hell of a night, baby. But you still look beautiful to me."

She gave Merrill a half-smile and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I forgot. You'll be leaving me in a couple of months."

Merrill sat next to her on the bed and held her hand.

"Honey, the season doesn't start until the end of March. It's almost September now."

"I know, but..it'll be here before we know it."

"We'll be fine. And why are you worrying about it now?"

"I…I don't know."

Merrill lifted up her chin and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Alicia, what's wrong? There's something else bothering you- I can see it in your eyes."

"I still feel so horrible for not telling you about Harrison. I still can't forgive myself for hurting you. I mean, what kind of person am I? I meet the most incredible man who actually wants to be with someone as dysfunctional as me, and I lie to him. I couldn't blame you for leaving me in Manhattan and calling me a dishonest hypocrite."

"I would never call you that."

"Yes you would. You did call me that."

"Alicia, no I didn't."

"When you were packing your bags to leave, you said you couldn't stand to be in the same room as a dishonest hypocrite. I don't forget when people say things to me like that. It kept echoing in my head last night when I took the Ambien."

They were both visibly upset, so Merrill dropped the subject.

"Can you spend the night at my place tonight?"

"Sure."

"Good. That way, we can talk about everything- and I mean everything."

"OK."

He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I can't believe I called you that. I mean, I've been pissed at people before and have said some crazy things, but never to someone I cared about…a lot."

"Like you said, we'll talk about everything tonight. I'm ready to go home now."

"The nurse outside said to let me know when you were ready to leave- they have to wheel you out."

"Wheel me out?"

"Yeah- in a wheelchair."

"But I feel fine."

"Hospital policy. I'll go get the nurse."

Merrill squeezed Alicia's shoulders and left the room. Not even a minute later, a nurse came into the room with Merrill. Alicia got off of the bed and into the wheelchair. As they made their way down the hall, on the elevator, and to the main door of the hospital, no words were spoken. Finally, as they got outside, Merrill took the car keys out of his pocket.

"I'll go get the car," he said.

As he left, the nurse stood beside Alicia and said, "How long have you two been together?"

"A little over a month."

"You would think that he's your husband, the way he looks after you and talks about you. He really loves you."

"I don't know about love. I know he cares a lot about me."

"No, I saw it in his eyes. Before he came in to see you, he was talking to us about how scared he was the night before. He was gushing about how he thought you were the most beautiful woman alive and that his search for the perfect woman was over."

"Did he really?"

"Yeah. Looks like you've got quite the keeper."

"I hope so."

From a distance, Alicia could see Merrill coming. He pulled the car curbside and got out.

Looking at the nurse, he said, "Thank you for everything. If you or your family ever want to come to a game, let me know."

"I will. Take care, Ms. Spencer."

"Thanks. You too."

Merrill helped Alicia into the car and closed the door behind her. She leaned her head against the window and stared at the trees. 

As he got in the car, she said, "Look at the trees. I can't believe fall is almost here already."

"I know."

"I never would've imagined that my summer would end off on such a note."

"And what kind of note would that be?"

"A bittersweet one."

Merrill was tired of asking Alicia questions, so he just let her comment slide. For the rest of the ride home, he stroked her hair whenever he got the chance and held her hand. She still seemed a little unstable from the previous night's events. Her hands were jittery and shaky.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I still feel nauseous. I think I just need to lie down."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I…I can't remember. I think that right after they pumped my stomach, they put in an IV to fill my stomach again."

"You need to eat when you get back to the house. We're almost there."

"I'm not hungry. I can still taste the charcoal in my mouth."  
"If you don't eat, you won't feel any better."

"I feel like I'll throw up anything I eat."

"What about a milkshake or a smoothie?"

"All I want to do is sleep in my own bed."

Merrill sighed and kept driving. They were at the house within a few minutes. 

Alicia said, "Tell Colleen that I'm in the garage house. I feel like I'm going to die if I don't lie down."

Merrill came around to her side of the car and helped her out. Then before she knew it, he swept her into his arms.

"Merrill, what are you doing?"

"Performing my noble act of the day."

He carried her from the driveway, up the stairs, and into the bedroom of the garage house. Then he laid her on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get your stuff and let Colleen and Graham know we're here."

"OK. Thank you for carrying me. No one's ever done anything so…gallant for me before."

"It comes with the boyfriend territory, I suppose. I'll be right back, beautiful."

He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. She looked at him and smiled through her drowsiness.

"Hurry back so you can keep me company."

"I will."

Merrill left and headed to the main house. He went in and saw Colleen mopping the floor.

"Hey!" she said, "Don't walk over here! I wouldn't want you to slip and miss a season of baseball."

He carefully tiptoed to the doorframe that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"Where's Alicia?" she asked, wiping her forehead with the back of her wrist.

"She's sleeping. She's still a little…overwhelmed, I think. She needs to eat, but she says that she's nauseous and just wants to lie down."

"I'm sure she'll change her mind later."

"Where are Graham and the kids?"

"He took them to a birthday party for one of the kids from church."

"Fun. Well, I'm gonna go take a nap with Ali. If you need us, you know where we'll be."

"OK. Oh, and Merrill?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for understanding Ali and forgiving her for her faults. She really needs someone like you in her life."

"I really need someone like her. She's…she's…I can't even think of a word to describe it."

"I know the feeling."

He smiled and said, "See ya later, Coll."

"Adios."

Merrill rushed back to the garage house. When he got inside, Alicia wasn't in the bed. Instead, he heard a toilet flush. Alicia came out of the bathroom, somewhat pale and in a cold sweat.

"Ali, honey, what's wrong?"

"I threw up. I had nothing to throw up, but…I feel horrible."

Merrill glanced in the bathroom and his stomach turned a little- he saw the bathmat that still had the blood from where Alicia had hit her head the night before.

"Do you think you have a virus?"

"No. This happens every time something traumatic happens to me. I did this when my grandparents died and when a college friend of mine was killed. It's a mental thing. I upset myself so much that I literally make myself sick."

"That's not good."

"I know. But it's part of the package deal that comes with being Alicia Spencer."

Merrill slipped off his shoes and pulled back the sheets on the bed. Together, they slipped underneath the covers and Merrill held Alicia in his arms. His body heat was a comfort to her as he held her close to him.

"Mmm," she purred, "this is the best I've felt in a long, long time."

"Me too."

They gazed into each other's eyes, both getting butterflies in their stomachs.

"God," Merrill whispered, "your eyes are so beautiful. You..you're so beautiful."

As Merrill continued looking in Alicia's eyes, he thought to himself, _I'm crazy about her. I could look into her eyes like this for the rest of my life and still feel the same….and I've only gotten to know her in the past month._

He watched as Alicia's eyelids slowly closed and she fell asleep. He kissed them and then closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep himself.

************

"See? I knew you were hungry."

"I couldn't turn down pizza from Mancuso's!"

"I think you ate more than I did."

Alicia threw her balled-up napkin at Merrill and giggled.

"Are you calling me a pig?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Whatever!"

It was later that evening. The sun was setting over the Philadelphia skyline, which was clearly visible from the windows in Merrill's apartment. They threw away the empty pizza box and then sat next to each other on the floor in front of the couch. Merrill held out his hand and Alicia wrapped her fingers in his.

"You know," he said, "I originally wanted to hear about your relationship with Harrison when you came here tonight. But I realized that it really isn't even relevant anymore. It's behind you, so therefore it's behind me as well. All I want concentrate on is forming an amazing relationship with you."

"With no more lies. From now on, we're honest with each other- no matter what."

"Amen."

They looked at each other, and Merrill leaned in to kiss Alicia. But before he kissed her, he brushed his bottom lip along hers as he spoke.

"But can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was Harrison a better kisser than me?"

"Honey, no one is a better kisser than you."

They slightly opened their mouths and the tips of their tongues met, darting in and out of one another's mouth. Alicia ran her fingers through Merrill's hair as the kiss deepened. He smiled as she did so and stroked the satiny skin of her abdominal area.

He broke the kiss, but still pressed his face against hers as he said, "I've kissed a lot of women in my lifetime, but never have I kissed someone and felt what I'm feeling right now."

"What's that feeling?"

He pecked her and whispered, "A feeling of being complete. When I kiss you, I know it's not for reasons that are strictly pleasure. I get these overwhelming feelings of pure affection just for you."

Alicia said, "You know what I want right now more than anything in the world?"

At the point, Merrill couldn't keep his lips off of Alicia's.

As he kissed her, he quickly replied, "What?"

She gently pushed him off of her and said, "For you to make love to me."

"Now?"

"No. Right now."

"Mmm..I love when you're aggressive."

"And I love y-"

Alicia caught herself before she spoke too prematurely.

"And I love it when you kiss me the way you do. Don't stop."

Merrill pushed the coffee table out of the way and Alicia stretched out on her back.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked.

"I think I need it more than anything right now."

Merrill gave Alicia one of his infamous grins and said, "Baby, your wish is my command."

As he went to take off her shirt, her cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it," he whispered in her ear.

"It could be Colleen or my parents."

She reached for her bag and looked at the caller ID.

"I've gotta take it. It's Ellen."

Merrill sighed and said, "Hurry up or we'll be back in the hospital again. Only it'll be me, with the most severe case of blue balls in recorded history."

Alicia hysterically laughed as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Ali, oh my God, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I called the house to see if you were there and Colleen told me about last night! What happened? I saw that you tried calling me late last night. Was that when it happened? Oh my God, it was my fault. I was at the movies and if I had answered, then-"

"Elle, chill out. I just..I overdosed on Ambien. It's sleeping medicine. I just wasn't in the right frame of mind last night and one thing led to another. It's something that I really regret doing."

"If I had known, I would've drove there. I feel so horrible."

"Don't. Everything's OK now. Merrill's been there for me and-"

"Are you guys back together now?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm so glad! He's so perfect for you, Ali."

Merrill pulled Alicia into his lap and lifted her hair, kissing her neck in a slow, passionate manner. 

"I know. I'm at his place now."

"Oh. Well, I'll let you go then."

"I'll call you back either later on tonight or in the morning."

"Like I said, I'm _so_ sorry I didn't answer my phone."

"Don't worry. I'm OK now."

"Good. Love you, Ali."

"Love you too, Elle. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Alicia hung up the phone and tossed it onto her bag.

"Now let's get back to where we left off."

Merrill turned Alicia's body around so that she was straddling him.

"I think you were taking off my shirt."

Alicia flinched as Merrill's cold fingers crept along her upper body and slipped off her shirt. They lowered themselves onto the floor and scrambled to get the rest of their clothes off. Later on, in the midst of their second time around, the doorbell rang.

Breathless, Merrill said, "I'm not…I'm not answering it."

Suddenly, there was heavy pounding at the door.

"Mr. Hess? Are you in there? Merrill? Hello?"

Merrill sighed and lifted himself off of Alicia.

"That's my neighbor. I'm sorry..I should go answer it."

"It's OK."

Merrill put his boxers on and ran to the door. As he opened the door, sweat was still dripping from his forehead. He greeted his neighbor, an older woman who liked to pry into his business whenever she could.

"Hi, Mrs. Reynolds," he said.

"Are you alright? It sounded like someone was being hurt. I think I heard screaming. I just wanted to check and see if everything was OK."

"Everything's…fine."

Merrill could feel his face flush with embarrassment as he caught her staring at his boxers.

"O..OK," she said, "Have a good night."

"You too."

He quickly closed the door and leaned his head against it, wanting to die of humiliation. Then he walked back over to Alicia and stood in front of her.

"Ali, what's the first thing you notice when I stand in front of you?"

"Well, um, it's a little more than obvious that..um..you're not sleeping."

"Did you hear what she was saying?"

"Not really."

"She said she heard screaming and yelling..she thought someone was being hurt."

"You're kidding me."

"Well, you were pretty loud there."

"I couldn't help it. I tried to keep as quiet as I could, but you bring out the sex kitten in me."

"Kitten? It was more like a hyena."

"I think we should be louder this time."

"And have Mrs. Reynolds call the police on us? I don't think so."

"Oh, what would they arrest us for? Sex at a volume at disturbs the peace? I'm sure that if Mrs. Reynolds had a sex partner as good as you, she'd be doing a little screaming of her own."

"She's the nosiest person I know. Watch this."

Merrill took Alicia by the hand and took her to the side of the wall where Mrs. Reynold's apartment was on the other side.

"Alicia!" he screamed, "God, you're amazing! Give it to me!"

Then he whispered, "Play along! Play along!"

"Merrill! Oh, baby! Oh, oh, oh! Go faster! No, no, lower! Oh, that's it! That's it!"

He hit the wall and said, "Oh God, yes! Yes!"

"You're the best, Merrill!"

As Alicia kept screaming, Merrill tiptoed to the door and looked through the peephole. Then he burst into hysterical laughter.

"She's outside the door! You can stop now!"

Alicia fell on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"That was so great!"

Merrill went over to where she was crouched and started tickling her, which made her breathless with laughter.

Then he said, "Ready for round 3, princess?"

"Bring it on."


	14. Chapter 14

A month had now passed since Alicia's night in the hospital. To celebrate their official one-month anniversary, Merrill took Alicia to the most popular karaoke bar in Philadelphia. About two hours into their night, Alicia began to notice that Merrill seemed to be on the brink of inebriation.

"Merrill, you are _drunk_. No more Yaeger shots for you, baby."

"Alicia, Alicia, Alicia. My love, you could not be more wrong."

"Be more wrong? You're plastered, sweetheart."

"No, I'm not. Watch me."

The karaoke host came back onto the stage and said, "Alright, we need our next victim…who's it gonna be?"

Merrill raised his hand and said, "Me!"

"We have a victim! Come on up, cowboy!"

Alicia was mortified.

"Merrill, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sing you a song."

"Sit down. You're not sober enough to sing."

"Oh yes I am."

Merrill walked onto the stage and stood beside the host.

"What are you gonna be singing?" she asked.

"Uptown Girl..but instead, I'm calling it Newtown Girl and dedicating to the world's best girlfriend, my beautiful Alicia Spencer."

Everyone applauded as Alicia slumped down into her seat, mumbling, "Oh my God.."

The music started and Merrill sang along with the backup vocals and then began the song.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, Newtown Girl, she's been living in her Newtown world, I bet she never had a Philly guy, I bet her mama never told her why, I'm gonna try for my Newtown Girl, she's been living in her Newtown world, as long as anyone with hot blood can, and now she's looking for a baseball man, that's what I am.."

He jumped off the stage and sang directly to Alicia.

"And when she knows what she wants from her tyee-tyee-type, she's gonna wake up and make up her miee-miee-mind.."

Alicia could feel everyone in the room staring at her as her face turned bright red. 

_He's officially lost his mind,_ she thought to herself,_ but that's why I adore him so much._

************

"…and then he started singing 'Uptown Girl.'"

"You're kidding me. While he was plastered?"

"Oh yeah. And get this- he sang 'Newtown' instead of 'Uptown.' I wanted to die, but at the same time, a guy has never sung to me. It was so cute. And his voice isn't all that bad..I wonder what he sounds like when he's singing sober?"

"He won't be singing tomorrow- that's for sure. He already looks hung over, and he's just sleeping."

"And he looks so cute."

Alicia reached across the bed and stroked Merrill's hair. She and Colleen were sitting in the bedroom of the garage house. After she had driven home with a passed out Merrill in the backseat, she had called Colleen to help her get him upstairs and into bed. 

Colleen asked, "So what's on your agenda for tomorrow?"

"I have a job interview at LaStalla."

"I love LaStalla! It's so beautiful…and the food is amazing. It seems like it would be a great place to work. What time is your interview at?"

"11:30."

"Afterwards, do you want to come costume shopping with me?"

"How could I forget? Halloween is on.."

"Tuesday. Six days left. I have to help Bo and Morgan find their costumes."

"I'd love to go. The karaoke king will probably still be sleeping anyway."

Colleen observed the way Alicia was gazing at Merrill.

"Ali, you're scaring me."

"Huh?"

"The way you're making googly eyes at Merrill. I've never, ever seen you swoon over a man like this- with the exception of Jordan Knight when you were little."

"Ha ha. That was teenage, puppy love lust. This..what I have with Merrill…it's unbelievable. I've never wanted to spend every waking hour with someone and literally ache when they're not in my sight. I can't see myself being interested in anyone else for a long, long time."

"I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. Well, I'm off to bed. Maybe I'll actually be able to go back to sleep. See you in the morning."

"OK. Bye, sis."

Colleen left the bedroom and Alicia stretched out next to Merrill. She laid her head beside his and traced the features of his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"I do feel the same way, Alicia."

"Did you hear us when we were talking?"

"Yep."

"You mean you weren't asleep?"

"To a certain extent I was..but I did hear the entire conversation. You ache when I'm not in your sight?"

"Listen, if you're gonna make fun of me.."

"I thought maybe it was just me who felt the same way."

Alicia smiled and asked, "Really?"

"Of course. Now can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Slip into something more comfortable, turn out this blinding light, and can you please bring me some Excedrin? I feel like my head is about to explode."

"Whose fault is that, Billy Joel?"

"Ha ha ha."

Alicia put on a pair of flannel pants and a tanktop, and then gave Merrill some Excedrin. Then she turned out all of the lights and climbed under the covers with him. Despite the way he was feeling, he wrapped his arms protectively around Alicia. 

"Why did you let me drink so much?" he groaned.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even think of blaming me for the situation you got yourself into."

"Will you massage my temples? Please baby?"

"Fine, fine, fine."

Alicia reached her hands up and delicately massaged Merrill's temples with her fingertips. 

"You're the best," Merrill whispered, "I'm taking you on the road with me when the season starts."

"Are you gonna pay me?"

"Well..I could pay you in kisses."

"Kisses don't buy clothes, sweetheart."

"I know but…I..I'm so sleepy."

"Then go to sleep."

"But I like talking to you."

Alicia laughed to herself and said, "Have you ever seen the episode of _The Simpsons_ where Bart was forced to go back to kindergarten? He knew all the answers to the questions the teacher asked, so he got the first pick of toys..he chose that Flintstone talking phone and it said, 'Yabba dabba doo! I like talking to you!' You sounded like that talking phone when you just said that. Do you remember that episode?"

"No."

"Well, thanks for making me feel like an idiot."

"I'm sorry..I really haven't seen it. But I do like the one where they get all the pro baseball players to play on the Springfield team..and Bart and Lisa are yelling at Daryl Strawberry.. .'Darrrylll! Darrrylll!' and they make him cry. I love that episode."

"Why wouldn't you?"

He blew a raspberry on Alicia's neck, which made her giggle and squirm.

"I take it your headache's gone," she said.

"No. I'm just trying not to think about it. You're being a very nice distraction."

Alicia yawned and said, "OK, now I'm sleepy. Let's call it a night, shall we?"

Merrill kissed her with a gentleness that made her heart beat at twice its speed.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered.

"Goodnight, stud."

"Stud?"

"Beautiful?"

"Well, you _are_ beautiful."

"And you're a stud."

"How cute. We have our first official pet names."

They kissed again and then finally fell asleep.

************

"Merrill, you don't have to wait for me."

"I've got nothing better to do. I'll just catch a nap or something. How long do you think you'll be?"

"A half hour..probably less."

"Yeah, I'm good. I've got my _SI_ in the back."

"OK. Thank you for waiting."

"Anytime. Good luck, sweetie."

Merrill gave Alicia a peck on the lips and then she got out of the car. The October air was getting chillier it seemed by the minute. Alicia tightened her grip on her jacket and rushed into LaStalla. When she got inside, a woman was sitting at a table by the front of the restaurant. 

She looked up and asked, "Can I help you?"

"I have a job interview here in 5 minutes."

"Are you Alicia Spencer?"

"Yes."

"I'm Miranda, one of the operations managers. How are you?"

"A little cold, but good."

"Do you want any coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Well, this interview is going to be fairly short because I already read the application you dropped off."

Alicia looked at Miranda with wary eyes.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's very good, actually. I see that you had a lot of experience when you lived in Manhattan."

"Yeah. I worked at two restaurants at the same time to pay school bills."

"And it was high volume?"

"Beyond high volume."

"Good, good. Well, we're in desperate need of servers, especially for the lunch hour. When could you start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Is tomorrow OK?"

"Tomorrow's great!"  
"Cool. All you need to bring tomorrow is yourself."

"Thank you _so_ much. This made my day."

"No problem. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks again."

They stood up and shook hands and as Alicia turned her back to Miranda, she giggled to herself.

__

Alicia, you rock, she thought to herself.

She literally skipped out to the car and saw Merrill leaning against the hood, smoking a cigarette. 

"Hey!" he said, "from that look on your face, I take it that things went well."

"I got the job!"

Merrill gave Alicia a big hug and kissed her.

"I knew you'd get it- you're a natural. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow morning at 10:30."

"Awesome, baby. Let's grab some lunch to celebrate. Where do you wanna go?"

"Um..I have a craving for pizza. Let's go downtown."

"Absolutely."

He took Alicia into his arms and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you. Making a new start here and everything. You've come so far in the last month, sweetheart."

"Thank you. That means so much coming from you. You've become the most important guy in my life..besides my dad, of course."

"Most important guy? What about person?"

"Sorry, but Colleen will always reign supreme in my court of favorites."

"I perfectly understand that."

"What are we waiting for? I'm starving!"  


It had been exactly six days since Alicia was hired at LaStalla- Halloween eve. She was cherishing a much-needed night off with Merrill, but trick-or-treaters had endlessly interrupted the night. For the umpteenth time, the doorbell rang and Alicia sighed.

"It's too cold outside..these kids are crazy. Hold on!"

She quickly picked up a walkie-talkie and said, "Bird's nest is full. Copy?"

"Copy," said a voice on the other end.

Alicia adjusted the wings on her fairy costume and opened the door. A group of about 10 kids stood at the door.

"Trick or treat!"

She grabbed the candy bowl and tossed candy into their respective bags.

"Be careful," she said as they left.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared behind them as they turned around. It was someone dressed in a bloody baseball uniform, hoisting a bat.

"Going anywhere?!" he snarled.

The kids screamed bloody murder and scattered in all different directions. As they fled the property, Alicia fell out laughing.

"I..I don't think I've ever laughed so much in one night."

"I knew it would scare those kids half to death."

Merrill abruptly kissed Alicia, staining her mouth and lips with fake blood.

"Merrill!"

"Alicia!"

"Hey, your scar is coming loose from your neck. Let me fix it."

"That's OK. I think I'm done for the night."

"It's almost 10:00. Those kids should be the last ones we get."

"Yeah, I'm retiring. I've done enough scaring to put these kids in therapy for years. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Why are you going upstairs?"

"I'm too cold to walk over to the garage house. Graham, Colleen and the kids won't be back for another hour. They're still at the church costume party."

"Whatever you say. I'm gonna dig into this leftover candy."

"Hey, come here for a second."

"What is it?"

"I wanna kiss you."

"Not with that makeup on."

"Then at least come in the shower with me. I might need help washing off the makeup and fake blood."

"I could go for a hot shower…I was freezing just from opening the door for the kids. I'll be right up."

"I'll be waiting."

Alicia watched as he went up the stairs, and then she put the candy in the kitchen. Then she headed up the stairs and towards the bathroom. She could hear the shower running and opened the door. She closed it behind her and then slipped out of the fairy costume.

"Got room for one more in there, Mr. Hess?"

He peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain.

"You know it."

"You don't think Colleen and Graham will mind us using the kids' bathroom?" asked Alicia.

"Nah. I'm sure they wouldn't care."

Alicia stepped into the shower and Merrill immediately gravitated to her body. He backed her against the wall and started kissing her, almost biting her lips in the process.

She asked, "What's gotten into you, tiger? Did wearing Halloween makeup increase your libido?"

"I think it did, because right now all I can concentrate on is satisfying you."

"Oh really? Why don't you give me a little demonstration?"

Meanwhile, a car pulled into the driveway downstairs. It was the station wagon. Bo and Morgan hopped out of the car first, followed by Graham and Colleen. Morgan was dressed as Harry Potter and Bo was a Powerpuff Girl. Graham and Colleen put their arms around each other as they entered the house, dressed like Frankenstein and his Bride. As they went inside the house, they heard strange noises coming from the second level of the house.

"What's that noise?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know," Colleen said, "maybe Aunt Alicia and Uncle Merrill were playing a tape of scary sounds and they left it on."

"But Merrill's car is in the driveway," Graham murmured. 

"I think it's a ghost," Bo added quietly.

"You guys stay down here. I'll go see what it is," Graham said.

Colleen replied, "You two go watch the Charlie Brown Halloween tape and eat some of your candy. I'm gonna go with your dad."

Dismissing their fears, they ran into the living room and happily obeyed Colleen's orders. Then she and Graham slowly ascended the staircase. As they got further and further, the noises became louder. Then as they reached the top, they became more audible.

"Alicia..oh God, Alicia. Mmmm…ohhh…"

"That's it, Merrill…right..there…no, don't slow dow- oh God, yes…"

Colleen covered her mouth and said, "Oh my Lord…that's my little sister!"

"That's my little brother!"

"I…I.."

"What should we do?"

"I'll show you what we'll do."

She banged on the door and said, "We're home!"

Alicia and Merrill froze completely.

"Oh my God," Alicia said, "they're home early. Kill me now."

Merrill yelled, "You're..you're home early, huh?"

"Yeah, and um, take your time. We'll be getting the kids ready for bed if you need us."

"Will do."

As Colleen left, Alicia leaned her head against the shower wall and sighed.

"How embarrassing was _that_? And how are we gonna leave? All we have to change into are our costumes..or towels..and it's gotta be 40 degrees outside."

"I have an idea."

Merrill stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower body.

Then he opened the door and whispered, "Graham! Graham, come here! Can you hear me?"

Graham walked out of the bedroom, still halfway in his costume.

"What would possess you to use my childrens' bathroom for..for pleasure on behalf of yourself and Alicia?"

"We were…we didn't feel like..anyway, can we borrow bathrobes from you and Colleen? We wore our costumes in here."

"You don't need to go into detail."

"You know what I mean."

"I'll be right back."

Graham left and then came back with two bathrobes. 

He handed them to Merrill and said, "Only because you're my only brother."

"Thanks."

Still mortified, they put on the robes and indiscreetly left the bathroom.

"Alicia, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Colleen was standing at the end of the hallway, trying not to laugh.

Alicia said to Merrill, "I'll catch up with you later."

Merrill snuck out of the house so that the kids wouldn't see him and Alicia stayed behind.

"What's up?" Alicia asked.

"Do you realize that I'm now scarred for life? Can you even comprehend, as a big sister, what it's like to hear my baby sister having sex in the shower?"

"Colleen, will you _please_ stop calling me your baby sister. Little, maybe. Younger, yes. Baby? Uh uh."

"Anyway, can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Are you on birth control?"

"Yeah..why?"

"I found this on the ground last night."

Colleen held up an empty birth control dispenser.

"It must've fallen out of my purse," Alicia said, avoiding Colleen's inquiring gaze.

"Have you re-filled it yet?"

"I was going to, first thing tomorrow…before I went to work."

"So did you and Merrill use protection during your little romp in the shower?"

"Colleen, I am _not_ having this discussion with you."

"It's a simple question, Al. Did you or didn't you?"

Alicia looked at the ground and mumbled, "No."

"Alicia! Do you really wanna end up pregnant now?"

"I'm not going to end up pregnant from having unprotected sex one time."

"That's what a lot of women say, and then they end up having babies when they least expect it. I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, Ali. I just want you to be careful, not careless."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Colleen."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning. Try not to freeze to death."

"Goodnight, Coll."

"Ditto."

Alicia snuck out the same way that Merrill did and ran as fast as she could, barefoot, to the garage house. When she got inside, she squealed.

"God, it's _freezing_ out there!"

Merrill was on the bed, watching TV and drinking a Heineken.

"What took you so long, babe?"

"Colleen and I were having a chat about..things."

"What things?"

"You know, sister stuff."

She sat next to Merrill and held his hand.

"Merrill, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's make a bet."

"OK."

"Let's see if we can stay abstinent for a week."

A spray of beer came from Merrill's mouth.

"What?!"

"It'd be interesting. We can get to know each other better..mentally."

"I already know you so well…well enough to know that I can't go a day without sex with you."

"How are you gonna survive when the season starts?"

"I don't want to think about it. Don't make me think about it, thank you very much."

"I'm serious, Merrill! And these are the stipulations: if you cave in and seduce me, you have to wake up every morning at 6 and get me a white chocolate mocha and a blueberry muffin from Starbuck's- without changing out of your pajamas or fixing your hair. And if the Starbuck's you go to doesn't have blueberry muffins, you have to find one at another Starbuck's. And you'll have to feed me the muffin crumb by crumb. And if I seduce you.."

"Ohhh no you don't. I get to choose."

He thought for a second and then spoke up.

"If you seduce me, you have to wake up with me every morning at 5 am and pitch balls to me so I can practice hitting. And when I hit them, you have to go find them, no matter where they go."

"Merrill, what if they go way in the cornfields? That's not fair!"

"So is making me go to Starbuck's, where half of the people who see me play baseball go in the morning, in my pajamas!"  
"Fine. Let's shake on it."

They shook hands and Merrill noted the time.

"It's 12:28 am. So a week from today at 12:28 am, we won't be getting any sleep."

"Deal." 

"Deal."

As soon as they said "deal," Alicia dropped her robe and was standing in front of Merrill completely nude. 

"Scoot over," she said, "I'm tired."

"Y..y.you're going to sleep naked?"

"It's my bed, not yours."

"That's it. I'm going back to my apartment for the night."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Merrill carefully watched as Alicia climbed under the covers.

"Does oral sex count?" Merrill asked.

"Mmm hmm. Sex is sex is sex."

"Can't we use the Clinton rule?"

"Nope."

"_Alicia!_"

__

"Merrill!" 

She took one of his fingers and put it in her mouth. Then she slowly slid it out and ran it down her chest.

"Goodnight, stud," she whispered.

"Don't 'goodniiiight, stuuud' me. You're evil. But two can play that game. I'll get you back tomorrow."

"Have a safe trip back to Philly."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sleeping on the couch over there."

"We made an agreement not to have sex…cuddling doesn't count."

"No, but cuddling can lead to things like sex."

"Oh, whatever."

Merrill stripped down to his boxers and stretched out on the couch with a blanket.

"Goodnight," he said, "you don't know what you got yourself into."

"Au contraire, my friend. We'll see who wins."


	15. Chapter 15

****

Author's Note: Hey there..I just wanted to say that I've enjoyed helping out different writers in our section…and I want more of you guys to do so! If any of you need help with ideas, editing, grammar- _anything_, please feel free to e-mail me at heathdiva@hotmail.com (and I have MSN Messenger too) or instant message me on AIM- ADivasLife4Me. =) Peaceout and have fun reading! –Heath

Chapter 15

"Ali, this is ridiculous. I look like I'm homeless…I bet someone will try to give me money."

"But we made a compromise, remember?"

"We were also a little tipsy…which is what led to us both losing the bet- equally."

"Can you please just go in and get my muffin and coffee? I'm gonna need energy to pitch _and_ catch your damn missile baseballs. Actually, hold on a second."

Alicia put her hands in Merrill's hair and made it even messier than it had previously been.

"Al. You're kidding me."

She snickered obnoxiously and said, "Come on, slowpoke."

"I haven't even brushed my teeth. Can I have some gum?"

"Don't have any," she said laughing.

Merrill mimicked Alicia's laugh and reluctantly got out of the car. She laughed hysterically as he entered Starbuck's. He came out a few minutes later with two cups of coffee and the muffin.

He got in the car and said, "Here's your White Chocolate Mocha, princess."

"Thank you. Did you enjoy yourself?"

He took a quick mini-sip of his coffee and said, "I had a freakin blast."

"And to think…you have to do this for a week."

"And you have to be my personal pitcher/catcher for a week, so get ready. Are you sure you want to run and catch all those baseballs with a stomach full of sloshing coffee?"

"Yes, and don't forget my muffin- you still have to feed it to me when we get to Newtown."

"Whatever."

An hour later, Alicia got a taste of her own medicine.

"Merrill!! I cannot find this ball!! This is so unfair!"

Merrill was stretched out on the picnic bench, waiting for Ali.

"It's out there somewhere. You can do it."

About 10 minutes later, Alicia trudged out of the cornfields with a huge scowl on her face. Despite the chilly temperature, she had worked up a sweat. She slammed the baseball on the table.

"There! Isn't three times enough, Merrill?"

"I still have about 15 more balls in that bin."

"You know what? The bet was a dumb idea, OK? I'll admit it. Let's just call a truce."

"You mean, no more going to Starbuck's looking like a bum?"

"As long as I don't have to be your baseball bitch."

"Deal. Now I don't know about you, but it's 6:30 in the morning and going back to sleep is sounding like an amazing idea right now."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"I think I'm still a little hung over from last night. We did a lot of drinking for just being at home."

"You got that right. I have a killer headache. Chasing those stupid baseballs didn't help."

"Here, I'll massage your temples. It always works magic when you do it for me."

Alicia closed her eyes and stood in front of Merrill. He pressed his cold fingers against the delicate skin of her temples and rubbed them gently, in a circular motion. As she stood in front of him, he stared at her from head to toe. Every time he looked at her, his knees would almost buckle. He knew in his heart that he loved her, but he was too shy to tell her. When she opened her eyes, it was as if they pierced his soul.

"You're gonna make me fall asleep," she said, almost like a child.

Merrill was so mesmerized, he couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead, he closed his eyes and kissed her three times on the lips.

_Just say you love her_, he thought to himself, _Take a deep breath and say it. You know she loves you too._

After he kissed her, she looked at him and asked, "Baby, what was that for? You never kiss me like that. That was amazing."

"Because I love…I love the expression on your face after I kiss you like that."

Alicia held Merrill's face in her hands and said, "I am so glad we found each other the way we did. In my eyes, you're it."

"I'm it?"

"There's no one else on Earth I desire to be with."

"So you're telling me that if Brad Pitt came up to your room one night, shirt off and pants undone, ready and willing to be yours, you'd turn him down?"

"Of course I would. You're everything I've ever looked for in a boyfriend."

He embraced her and said, "You have no idea how good it makes me feel to hear you say that."

They broke out of the hug and looked into each other's eyes. It was obvious that they both wanted to say "I love you," but their nerves were getting the best of them.

"What are you thinking?" Merrill asked.

"About how much I adore you."

He moved his face closer to hers. Their faces were literally pressed together and Alicia could feel Merrill's lips moving against hers as he spoke.

"How much do you adore me?"

"More than anything."

"Your heart's pounding- I can feel it. Are you nervous about something?"

"No. It's just that when I'm with you in a moment like this, my heart can't help but beat faster."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Remember back when we had the huge fight that night- when Harrison came up here?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You told me that you were in love with me."

"I know."

"So, if you were in love with me then, what are your feelings now?"

"Well, let's put it this way- they've grown stronger every day since that night."

"OK, good."

"Why? You know how I feel about you."

"Because I was going to tell you that I love you, but I just wanted to make sure you felt the same. My biggest fear was saying that to you and having you be like, 'Oh, that's so cute.'"

"Well, you can go ahead and say it- you know what the response will be."

Merrill pressed his lips against Alicia's and held her lips in his for a moment.

Then he whispered directly in her ear, "I love you, Alicia."

Alicia moved her mouth to his ear and replied, "And I love you, Merrill."

"I want this moment to freeze forever- it's so perfect."

"I agree."

Alicia was so overwhelmed by the moment, she was finding it hard to even breathe. Merrill kissed her again, leaving her even more breathless. A few tears escaped from her eyes.

"I just realized," she said, "that this is the first time I've ever said 'I love you' to a man and I've really meant it."

Merrill thought about the times he told Lottie that he loved her, but Alicia was in a league of her own.

"Same here."

They kissed again and then held hands as they went back to the garage house. Then they took off their shoes and climbed into bed. Merrill grabbed the remote control for the TV and turned it to HBO.

"Look," he said, "_Gladiator_'s on."

Alicia sat up a little to observe.

"I love this movie," she said.

"Yeah, me too."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You kinda look like that guy…him."

"The evil one who's got the hots for his sister?"

"Yeah. You two could be brothers."

"Oh, why thanks. Such a compliment."

"Well, he's hot."

"Hotter than me?"

Alicia climbed on top of Merrill and straddled him.

"Baby, you already know the answer to that question."

He put his hands on her waist and said, "You're blocking my view."

She immediately proceeded to take off her shirt.

"Am I still blocking you now?"

Merrill sat up and turned off the TV. 

"Not anymore."

He took off his shirt too and then picked up Alicia's hand. He kissed the tips of her fingers, then her hand, her wrist, and all up her arm. He slowly made his way up her forearm and shoulder and when he got to her neck, he ran his tongue along its soft skin. 

"Merrill," Alicia whispered, "You're gonna make me melt."

Merrill planted a kiss behind Alicia's ear and said, "My exact intentions, sweetheart."

Over the course of the next five minutes, Merrill continued to kiss every single part of Alicia's body- from head to toe and everywhere in between. After he finished, he rested his head on her stomach.

"I've never experienced anything like that," Alicia said, "It was so romantic but so…so…orgasmic."

"Mmm, I like your choice of words there."

"It was amazing, but I'm exhausted. I think I wanna go back to sleep."

"But I wanna give you something back in return."

"We'll save that for tonight. Here or at my place?"

"We'll decide later. I like the idea of sleeping now."

They climbed completely underneath the covers and into each other's arms. 

Merrill kissed the top of Alicia's head and said, "I love you, Al."

"I love you too, babe."

************

About three weeks passed and it was now the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. Merrill had been away for almost a week, visiting an old college roommate in New Jersey. Alicia wasn't able to take time off from work, so she missed him terribly. However, he was coming back that night and she couldn't wait. She also still hasn't told Colleen that she and Merrill had said they loved each other. That night, she came in from work and saw Bo helping Colleen get things ready for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Hey sis," Colleen said, "I'm surprised you didn't turn into a popsicle on the way in. It's beyond freezing out there."

"I know. I think it might snow. What are you guys up to?"

"Making pies," Bo said.

Alicia picked her up and kissed her nose.

"Are you, BoBo?"

"Yes," Colleen said, "and it's past your bedtime, sweetie pie."

Alicia said, "I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable and then I'll come back and help you."

"OK."

Alicia ran to the garage house and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. As she started to walk out, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw the familiar number.

She picked up and said, "Hi, baby."

"Hey. I just got back home."

"You are? Come and stop by here."

"Baby, I would, but I'm exhausted. I've had no sleep in the last 24 hours."

"And why not?"

"Matt and I went out drinking…and that's all I remember."

"Any girls?"

"Of course not. All I could think about the whole time was how much I missed you. Why don't you come out here?"

"Um, I don't have a car, remember?"

"I'm sure Graham will let you borrow the station wagon."

"I'm so comfortable though."

"So I guess we're on the same page."

"But you're coming over early for football tomorrow, right? Graham is so excited."

"Yeah. And your parents coming?"

"Yep. Yours?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep."

"OK. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll head out there as soon as I get dressed in the morning."

"OK. Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight."

He blew her a kiss over the phone and she did the same. Then she hung up and headed back to the kitchen.

"Sorry I took so long," Alicia said to Colleen, "Merrill called me."

"Oh he did? Is he back from Jersey?"

"Yeah. But he's super tired, so he's going right to bed."

"How are you guys doing? You never talk about him to me anymore. In fact, I don't see much of you since you started working at LaStalla."

"I know. But you know me- I always have to keep busy."

"But I miss you!"

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. You never answered my question. How are you and Merrill doing?"

"Amazing. I used to think he was _the_ one, but now I know for a fact that he is."

"Who knows- maybe this time by next year, you'll have a rock on your ring finger."

"From the way things are going now, that might be true. I love him so much."

Colleen glared at Alicia and said, "Excuse me?"

"I said I love him so much."

"I heard you, but I've never heard you say it like that."

"I've never been serious about it until now."

"Has he told you he loves you?"

"He was the first one to say it- about three weeks ago."

Colleen covered her mouth.

"Graham's younger brother Merrill, who used to have a different girl on his arm every week, told you he loves you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. He's mighty serious then. He'll make such a great husband one day- I can just tell. So is he coming over tomorrow to watch football?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see him…geez. If I can't handle a week, what am I gonna be like when he's gone for the season?"

"I can't imagine. Hey, do you still remember how to make Mom's pumpkin pie?"

"How could I forget? I think it's the only thing I can make from scratch."

"Good. Hey, before I forget…"

Colleen went into the refrigerator and grabbed a container of apple cider. 

"I bought it from the farmer's market today."

"I'll drink the whole thing if you don't hide it."

Colleen laughed as she poured Alicia a glass. Then she poured one for herself.

"Here's a toast," she said, "to what could possibly be the best Thanksgiving ever. We have you here, you and Merrill are madly in love with each other, and everyone's happy."

"And here's the most amazing big sister a kid could ask for."

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

They tapped their glasses together, took sips, and got back to their work. Sadly, Alicia had no idea that this was the last Thanksgiving she would be spending with her sister. In less than 12 months, her life would be changed forever- in more ways than one.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Aah!!"

Alicia woke up, scared out of her mind. Something had hit her window so hard, she was surprised it didn't break. She got out of bed and looked out the window. She gasped in amazement when she saw the sight: everything was covered in white.

"It snowed!" she said.

Another snowball hit the window and she looked down. Merrill was standing there. Alicia squealed and began jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Merrill!! Come up here!!"

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and opened the door. Despite the fact that Alicia was still wearing her pajamas- a tanktop and shorts, she jumped onto Merrill, who was covered in snow.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so, so, so, so much!"

"I missed you too, baby. But I was only gone for a week."

She planted a huge kiss on his lips and said, "A week too long. A week without kissing you and holding you and sleeping with you."

"And Happy Thanksgiving to you too," Merrill said as he took off his hat and coat.

He sat on the sofa and Alicia climbed into his lap.

"So, are you all rested?" she asked.

"Yeah. I had a good night's sleep…but it would've been nice to have you there in my arms."

"Hey, I told you to come here."

"Ditto."

"But all that matters is that we're here now."

"Hey, get dressed so that we can play in the snow."

"I'm too comfortable. Are my parents here yet? Or yours?"

"No. Just me."

Alicia admired the muscle definition in Merrill's arms as he took off his coat.

"Have you been working out?" she asked.

"A little. Just lifting some weights on my free time. Can you notice?"

"Oh yeah. I wanna feel."

She went to the sofa and sat next to Merrill. She placed his hand on his bicep and he flexed it. Her knees nearly buckled.

"I'm gonna take a shower before I get myself into trouble," she squeaked.

He pulled her close to him and said, "You're not going anywhere until I get a kiss."

"Well, if you insist."

They closed their eyes and became lost in a deep, penetrating kiss. After a good five minutes or so, they let go and Alicia smiled with satisfaction.

"You are so good at that," she said, "I could kiss you all day and not be the least bit bored."

Without saying a word, Merrill leaned in again and kissed her lips. Then he took her hands in his and slid them around his neck.

"Remind me to ask you something important later."

"Why can't you ask me now?"

"Because I wanna wait for just a little while longer. And I like keeping you in suspense, Ms. Spencer."

"Whatever."

"I'll be in the main house if you need me."

"OK."

He left the garage and as Alicia headed into the bathroom, another snowball on the window startled her. She looked out the window again and saw Merrill in the snow.

"Ali, I love you!" he yelled.

Even though she knew he couldn't hear her, she yelled back, "I love you too!" through the window. He grinned at her and ran back into the house. After Alicia took a shower and got dressed, she bundled up and crossed through the thick blanket of snow that covered the backyard. She heard laughing and saw the kids building snowmen and throwing snow at each other. 

"Aunt Ali!" Morgan called, "Come play with us!"

"I will in a second, sweetie. I'm just gonna go in the house for a minute!"

"OK!"

Alicia went into the house through the backdoor and took off her coat.

Colleen said, "Hey there, sleepyhead- where have you been? It's almost 12."

"I was so comfortable in my bed. It smells amazing in here! What can I help with?"

"I have everything pretty much ready. I was actually about to go join our men in the living room."

"Have you heard anything from Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah. Dad called about an hour ago and said they were leaving at 1."

"Cool. Well, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"OK. I'll be in there in just a second."

Alicia walked into the living room and laughed to herself. Merrill and Graham's eyes were glued to the TV set.

"What are you two watching?"

Graham's eyes didn't leave the screen as he answered, "Pre-game show."

She replied, "Oh, I see. Hi, Merrill."

Merrill also didn't look up.

"Hey."

She stood in front of the TV and said, "You two are like zombies."

Merrill, who hadn't even realized that Alicia was in the room, smiled and said, "Hey you! Come sit."

She went and sat next to Merrill on the couch. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the side of her face. Outside, she could see the kids still running in the snow with the dogs.

Alicia looked at Merrill and said, "Baby, let's go play in the snow with the kids."

"But football's on."

"Not technically. It's the pre-game show. All they're doing is talking and making terrible jokes. Come on.."

"You go ahead. I'll come out next commercial."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Alicia kissed Merrill and went into the kitchen. She bundled herself up and joined the kids outside.

"She's really got you wrapped around her finger," Graham said to Merrill.

"Yeah, she does. But I don't mind. I love her."

"Merrill, I've heard you say that about a million girls."

"But I never meant it. I would say it the same way I said, 'I love Jerry Seinfeld.' It's a novelty way of saying it. But I really do mean it. I love Ali. I'm..I'm so in love with her, I can't see straight."

They both heard Alicia's contagious laughter outside and Merrill smiled.

"You know how you meet a beautiful woman and your stomach kinda drops because you're so in awe?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like that every single time I look at Ali. It never wears off and I don't think it ever will. To me, she is the definition of beauty and kindness and…just everything I cherish and value. And you know what? It may sound a little strange, but there's this one moment that sticks out in my head from your wedding to Colleen."

"What was it?"

"She was 11 or 12 and I was 17. I was going into senior year and she was in middle school. I would've never even given second thought to thinking about Colleen's kid sister and I dating…it was absolutely out of the question then. But there was this one moment where we were at the reception and we ran into each other at the dessert table. I'm not even sure if Ali remembers this. But anyway, she was looking down and I asked if she was OK. Then she looked up at me and said, 'I'm fine, Merrill. What's it to you?' And when she looked up, her eyes knocked me out. I had never seen eyes so mesmerizing…that hazel, green mixture. I mean, there I was, speechless, as this 11 and a half year old girl looked at me. The feeling was so overwhelming that I had to walk away. Graham, I think I knew then. Even though I was dreaming about being with older and mature women in college, she impacted me and I never forgot it."

"Then that's a sign," Graham said, "If you knew then, deep down, that Ali Spencer would somehow have an influence on your life, then I highly doubt that there's someone more suited for you in this world."

"It's the next commercial. I'm gonna go outside and play with Ali like I promised."

Merrill had abruptly changed the subject because he was becoming inundated with emotion. He got off of the couch and put his coat on. Then he went outside, but Alicia was nowhere to be found. Neither were the kids. 

"Hello?! Where are you guys?"

He heard giggling and went around to the backyard. There he found Bo, Morgan and Alicia making angels in the snow. Alicia sat up and smiled, waving happily at Merrill. He thought she looked adorable, wearing a white snow outfit with a pink fuzzy hat. 

"We're making angels! Come make one with us!" she yelled. 

He approached her and kneeled beside her.

"Why would I make an angel when I already have one?"

"You never turn off that charm, do you?"

"Not as long as you're around, baby."

They shared a quick kiss and then Merrill tugged on Alicia's hat.

"You look so cute," he said, "It's-"

All of the sudden, a giant snowball smacked Merrill on the back of his head. Alicia burst into laughter as Morgan and Bo ran up to them.

"Gotcha, Uncle Merrill!" Morgan exclaimed.

Merrill gathered a handful of snow and Alicia screamed, "Run, Morgan!"

Morgan ran for his life as Merrill pelted him with snow. After a short chase, Morgan stopped and took out his inhaler.

"You OK, buddy?" Merrill asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" 

Suddenly, a car pulled into the driveway.

"It's Grandma and Grandpa!" Bo squealed.

"My parents," Merrill said.

Merrill and Alicia got up, brushed themselves off and walked to the car. 

Eliza gave Merrill a hug first and said, "It looks like you two were having fun."

"Yeah, we were. How were the roads?"

"Not too bad- just a little icy. Hi, Alicia. How are you, sweetie?"

Alicia gave Eliza a hug and replied, "I'm great, now that Merrill's back from Jersey."

Robert hugged Alicia as well and said, "Uh oh. That's a sign of forthcoming marriage- missing someone to death when they've only been gone for a week."

Merrill put his arm around Alicia and said, "She might as well start calling you Mom and Dad."

They laughed and then headed inside to meet Colleen and Graham. About an hour later, Colleen and Alicia's parents showed up and the house was bustling. The women helped set up the table while the guys watched TV and cheered like they were actually at the game. Eventually, Alicia walked into the living room and cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt your male bonding ritual, but dinner's ready."

Everyone met up at the table and took their seats. Bo was at Alicia's left and Merrill sat to her right. They all linked hands and closed their eyes as Graham began to pray.

"Dear Lord, thank you for gathering us here today on this special occasion. Thank you for the bond that our families share. There are many other families who are torn apart by conflict and bitter emotions, yet we're here together rejoicing. Bless those families going through turbulent times and bestow happiness upon them. Thank you for keeping Bo and Morgan under your protective watch. Keep them happy and healthy, Lord. And thank you for bringing Merrill and Alicia together and leading them to fall in love."

As Graham continued, Merrill stroked Alicia's hand with his thumb and she did the same. She opened her eyes for a millisecond and saw that Merrill had his open as well, with his head bowed. He winked at her and squeezed her hand. Then she closed her eyes again as Graham finished.

"…this we ask in your son Jesus Christ's name, amen."

Later that evening, Graham held a Thanksgiving service at the church, which the whole family attended. After it was over, Alicia packed an overnight bag and stayed in Philadelphia for the night with Merrill. He was giving her a back massage as she laid on the floor of the living room.

"This feels amazing," she cooed.

"You're so tense."

"Maybe it's from picking up Bo. I tend to do that a lot."

"How can you not? I swear, she's the cutest little girl I've ever seen. And I'm not just saying that because she's my only niece. She really is cute. Everyone says so."

"I know. Hey, what was it that you were going to ask me earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we were back at the garage house and you said you had something important to ask me?"

"Oh yeah. Well.."

"Well what?"

"When I was visiting Matt, I was thinking about how much time you spend here."

"Yeah.."

"And the thing is, now that we're together, I hate spending the night here alone. And this apartment seems so desolate when it's just me. So I was wondering if maybe..you know, you'd like to move in here with me."

Alicia flipped her body around and sat up. 

"You mean move away from the farm house?"

"Yeah. I figured you could use a taste of independence."

"I mean, I'd love to, but…how am I gonna commute back and forth from LaStalla? I don't even have a car."

"I'll drive you. I don't mind. And when the season starts, you can have my car."

"That's the thing. When you leave, _I'll_ be here by myself."

"You can go back and forth between here and Newtown. It won't be so bad. We can make it work. Come on…I'll help you move."

Alicia thought about Colleen.

_The whole point of me moving to Newtown was to be closer to Colleen. I feel so bad, but she'll understand. I love Merrill- and I can go visit Colleen anytime. It's not like we'll be miles and miles apart from each other_

"OK, OK," she said. 

He threw his arms around her and said, "You have no idea how happy you just made me. Waking up and seeing your beautiful face every morning…I get chills just thinking about it."

Alicia sat herself in Merrill's lap and looked at him.

"I love you so much," she said.

He planted a soft kiss upon her lips and replied, "Ditto."

Then Alicia re-positioned her body so that he legs were wrapped around Merrill's waist. She pressed her face against his and gave him a deep tongue kiss that lingered for a long time. Merrill slipped off Alicia's shirt and unhooked her bra. 

"Let's move into the bedroom," Alicia whispered, nearly breathless.

Without a second thought or reply, Merrill scooped Alicia into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him and carefully placed Alicia on the bed. She backed herself against the headboard as Merrill took off his shirt and crawled towards her on the bed. He immediately captured her lips in a kiss that almost made her scream out his name. 

As he kissed her neck and let his fingers explore her body, he said, "See? This'll be a perk when you move in. We can spend every night doing this- over and over and over again."

Each time he said "over," his fingers would creep higher and higher along her inner thighs. 

"Then I'm moving in first thing tomorrow morning," Alicia replied.

Merrill lowered his face to hers and pecked her.

"I love you, beautiful."

Alicia grinned and replied, "And I love you, stud."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: OK, big change! I was researching some info on minor league baseball (cause I be a dorkus majorus) and the closest minor league team is actually in Trenton, New Jersey. Therefore, I decided that Merrill plays for the Trenton Thunder- so I've also come to the conclusion that he lives in Trenton, not in Philadelphia..so no more apartment in Philadelphia! =) Have a blast reading…H 

Alicia tapped her fingernails against the table she was sitting at alone. Then she looked at her watch and sighed.

_Where is she?_ She thought to herself.

Then she saw the station wagon pull into a parking spot in front of the café. Colleen hurried in and as the door host stopped her, she pointed at Alicia and walked back to where she was sitting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Bo's teacher would not stop talking to me."

"That's fine. I've only been here for about 10 minutes."

"OK."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I just want some coffee."

Alicia got the waitress' attention and asked, "Can we get another cup of coffee?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"No thank you."

Colleen looked at Alicia and said, "So, what's up?"

"Well, there's something I wanted to talk about."

"Is it bad?"

"No."

"You're not pregnant, are you? I told you not to-"

"Coll, I'm not pregnant."

"Don't scare me like that."

The waitress came back and poured Colleen a cup of coffee as Alicia kept talking.

"Merrill wants me to move in with him."

Colleen looked a little bewildered.

"You mean, you two would be living together at his apartment in Trenton?"

"Yeah."

"Honey, you're jumping in too fast. You don't have a car."

"I know, but he said he would drive me to work."

"What if he's busy with training or something?"

"Then I'll give you a call."

"What if _I'm_ busy?"

"Colleen, we'll deal. Don't worry."

"Did you tell Mom and Dad?"

"Why should I have to consult them about everything I do?"

"Put yourself in Mom's shoes. If you had a daughter and she moved in with her boyfriend, wouldn't you wanna know?"

"But it's not like I'm moving in with some stranger. This is Merrill. Mom and Dad know and love Merrill. I'll call them before I go to work tonight and tell them."

Colleen placed her hands on Alicia's and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you positive? This is a big step."

Alicia smiled and said, "I'm 100% positive."

Colleen sat back and said, "I guess that means we won't be near each other anymore."

"Trenton is only, like, 15 minutes away. We'll still see each other every day."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Colleen avoided Alicia's gaze because her eyes were filling with tears.

"Colleen, what's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"If I get emotional thinking about you being so independent, how am I gonna be when Bo is a teenager? I'm so oversensitive."

Alicia laughed and said, "You're also a dork. I'm not like I'm moving to Zimbabwe. Trenton is right next door. Now you're making me feel terrible."

"Don't let me stop you from making important decisions. If this is what you want to do, go for it."

"Your blessing means more to me than you'll ever know. I value your ideas and opinions and everything else that you say so much. I seriously don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere."

They embraced each other and then fell out laughing.

"We're such nerds," Alicia said.

They both finished off another cup of coffee and then the waitress came back with their check.

She said to Colleen, "Has anyone ever told you that you look _just_ like Diane Lane?"

Colleen laughed and said, "Sometimes, but thank you. That's better than someone telling me I look like Roseanne, I guess."

"Are you two sisters?"

"Yeah."

"I could tell. You look so much like each other. Well, have a great afternoon."

"Thank you."

As the waitress walked away, Alicia said, "I swear, you should start a quarter jar for each time you get the Diane Lane lookalike compliment."

"I would be financially set for the rest of my life."

Colleen reached in her wallet for money to pay the bill, but Alicia stopped her.

"No, it's my treat."

"Ali…"

"I said, my treat."

Alicia left money on the table and they both got up and left.

"It looks like it might snow today," Colleen said.

"I still can't believe Christmas is almost three weeks away."

"Same here. I need to start shopping soon."

" So what's on your agenda for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I'm gonna help Graham out with some things at the church…that's about it. But I might pick Bo up early from daycare and take her to lunch later."

Alicia thoroughly admired the fact that Colleen had given up her career as an accountant to be a stay-at-home mother.

_I hope I can be a mom like that one day,_ Alicia thought to herself.

"Sounds fun. I have to be at work at 2."

"Until when?"

"I'll probably end up closing."

"If you have the car, how's Merrill getting around?"

"His cohort-in-crime, Jack Underhill. You know, the shortstop? The team is doing training exercises today."

"I see."

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna head back to the house and call Mom and Dad to let them know what's going on with Merrill and I."

"Well, call my cell phone and let me know how it goes, OK?"

"I will."

They gave each other a hug and Colleen said, "I love you, sis."

"I love you too. See ya later."

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Alicia rummaged through one of the many boxes that were now littering Merrill's apartment. After a reluctant but positive approval from her parents, she had just moved into his place.

"It's gotta be in here somewhere…come on..come on..aha!"

She pulled out a halter top with an extremely low V cut down the front. Then she pulled out a pair of her lowest low riders and stilettos. After she got dressed, she put the last touches on her makeup and hair.

"Alicia! Baby, are you ready?"

"Yeah, here I come!"

Alicia came out of the bedroom and stood in front of Merrill.

"Is this OK?" she asked.

He almost passed out when he saw what she was wearing.

"Whoa. That top is cut really low. And your hair is wavy…God, I love when your hair is wavy. That's incredibly sexy. You did this on purpose, didn't you? You just wanted to drive me crazy."

"Well, look at you, Mr. Banana Republic!"

"You're gonna freeze your ass off."

"Honey, I do have a coat, you know."

"You look _really_ hot." 

"You're the one who looks amazing. All your ex-groupie girlfriends are gonna be all over you."

"That might happen, but I'll only have my eyes on one beautiful woman."

"Yeah- Kylie."

"Kylie's not going to be there, Alicia. And even if she is, it won't make a difference to me."

Alicia sat on Merrill's lap and kissed his cheek. Then Merrill looked at her and ran his fingers down the exposed part of her chest.

He said, "If we don't leave now, we're never gonna make it to the party."

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"Not just yet. I will be after I do this."

Merrill began kissing Alicia and lowered her body onto the sofa. Then he placed his lips on her chest and kissed the same area his fingers had been tracing.

Alicia giggled and said, "Merrill, that feels amazing, but seriously- if you don't stop, we really won't make it. It took me a while to coordinate this outfit and there's no way I'm ready to strip it off just yet."

"Come on..all you have to do is slip off the jeans."

"As much as I'd love to, I'm looking forward to partying. We can do this all we want when we get back."

"OK, OK. I'll get your coat."

"Thanks, baby."

A moment later, Merrill handed Alicia her winter coat. 

As she zipped it up, she asked, "So where exactly is this party?"

"At Colton Leonard's place. It's about 20 minutes from here."

"Is he the one who inherited all that money from his grandparents? The one you were telling me about not too long ago?"

"Yep. His house is ridiculous. You'll love it."

Merrill opened the door for Alicia and they left the apartment. On the drive to Colton's house, Alicia and Merrill made random conversation.

"Christmas is in two weeks," Merrill said, "It seems like summer was just yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm excited about Christmas, but I can't wait for New Year's. Time Square, baby. You _have_ to go with me this year- Ellen and Tyler are having a huge party at their place. You can see the ball drop from the roof of their building..it's amazing."

"Sounds like a plan. This'll be the first New Year's where I've kissed someone at midnight who I actually care about- not just a girl I meet that night who happens to be there."

Merrill wrapped his hand in Alicia's and said, "Thank you for coming with me."

"Why wouldn't I? I love spending any time with you."

"You know what I was just thinking?"

"What?"  
"I've never taken you on a real date. We've done stuff at the house and at my place, but I've never formally taken you out to dinner or to a movie- that's pathetic."

"Not necessarily. I didn't even realize that until you brought it up. I've been perfectly content with what we already have."

"Good. That's less money for me to spend."

Alicia hit Merrill as he laughed. Within 15 minutes, they were at Colton's house. After finally finding a place to park, they walked into the house. It was packed with people and almost immediately after he stepped in, people surrounded Merrill. Alicia silently stood behind him and took off her coat. She tapped Merrill on the shoulder.

"Don't you wanna take off your coat?" she asked.

He quickly said, "Yeah, babe- here," and handed her his coat without even looking at her.

She sighed and looked around for a place to put the coats. She saw another woman head into a guest room with coats, so Alicia followed her. Sure enough, there was a pile of coats on the bed. Alicia put the coats down, straightened her top, and left the room. 

One of the men Merrill was standing with said, "Wow. Who is _that_ and why is she alone?"

Someone else said, "She's beyond hot."

Merrill laughed and said, "That's my girlfriend, Alicia."

"Yeah right, Hess. You with a steady girlfriend? Sure.."

Merrill said, "Ali! Come here a sec!"

She walked over to them and he held her hand.

"Baby, these are some of my teammates. Gary, Chris and Peter. Guys, this is Alicia."

Alicia shook hands with all the guys and then Merrill said, "We're gonna go mingle. See ya later."

As they walked away, Alicia gave Merrill a malevolent glare.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The minute we stepped in the door, you forgot I was there. But as soon as I came back from putting our coats away and your buddies noticed me, I re-appeared in your sight. What's up with that?"

"I'm sorry. The guys all swarmed me and I was overwhelmed in conversation. You know I love you, sweetie."

He held Alicia in his arms and kissed her. Then he heard someone call out his name.

"Oh, that's Ryan Greene. He plays for the Reading Phillies. I'll be right back, OK?"

"But I don't…"

Alicia looked down and mumbled the rest of her sentence.

"I don't know anyone."

She took a glass of champagne and sat in a chair away from everyone. As she finished her glass, a strikingly beautiful woman approached her.

"So I see that you've joined the 'I'm Merrill Hess' Girlfriend Club.'"

"Come again?"

"Merrill is quite the ladykiller. How long have you two been dating? A week? Week and a half?"

"Almost four months."

The woman laughed and said, "Wow. That's an eternity for him."

"Do you know Merrill?"

"Honey, I'm a member of the club. I'm Marisa."

"And when did you date Merrill?"

"About a year ago…it only lasted for two weeks. But an amazing two weeks, I tell you. Well, you've been seeing him for four months, so obviously you know what he's like in bed. God, what I would give to have just one more night with him."

Alicia slammed her champagne glass onto a nearby table and stood up.

"Excuse me, Marisa. Thanks for one hell of an enlightening story."

_I need a cigarette_, Alicia thought to herself.

She got her coat out of the guest room and her purse as well. Then she went to the patio area and shivered as the bitterly cold wind stung her face. She quickly lit a cigarette and took a long drag that warmed her lungs. Another man was outside and his cigarette had gone out.

"Can I borrow your lighter?" he asked.

"Sure."

As soon as Alicia's eyes met his, a strange sense of déjà vu came over her. The feeling was vice versa.

He looked at her and asked, "A..Alicia Spencer?"

She covered her mouth and said, "Oh my God. Ethan Wilson. I can't believe this! How the hell are you?!"

They threw their arms around each other as he replied, "I'm good. And you?"

"Same as always."

"It's been at least 4 or 5 years since we saw each other last, right?"

"Yeah. We had a very interesting two summers together."

"You're telling me. I remember writing 'Alicia Wilson' all over my notebooks and everything."

Ethan had been the love of Alicia's high school life and deep down, she still held some feelings for him.

"So what are you doing with your life?" he asked.

She finished up her cigarette and replied, "I'm a server at LaStalla in Newtown."

"I remember that place- it's amazing. So did you graduate from NYU?"

She shook her head and said, "I dropped out because I thought I was in love with someone who was just using me."

"That sucks. But you live and learn from your mistakes, right?"

"Exactly."

"Hey, it's freezing out here. Let's go inside and talk."

"OK."

They went back into the party and stood in a corner.

Ethan asked, "Are you and Ellen Anderson still hanging out?"

"Of course. I went and visited her during the summer."

"How's she doing?"

"She's good. She's working for Nickelodeon Magazine."

"I could see her doing that."

Their eyes locked in a somewhat awkward gaze.

"By the way," Ethan said, "You look amazing. I mean, you were always beautiful back in high school, but now..damn. Now I'm regretting breaking up with you back then."

"Um, if I'm not mistaken, _I_ broke up with you."

He ran his hand through his tousled blonde hair and laughed. 

"It was mutual."

"So what are you up to?"

"I actually work in public relations for the Phillies. I'm good friends with Colton's brother, so here I am. What brings you here?"

"I'm dating Merrill Hess…I came with him, but I have no idea where he went."

"Isn't your sister married to his brother?"

"Yep."

"Wow. How did that come about?"

"When I moved back to Newtown, I went to one of his games here and…I guess the rest is history."

"He's a great player. I bet he'll get a pro contract anytime soon."

"Yeah. He's great. I love him."

"Well, there goes my attempt of asking you out to dinner."

Alicia gave him a sympathetic smile and replied, "If Merrill wasn't my boyfriend, I'd absolutely go out with you."

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

As they continued talking, Ethan put his hand on Alicia's waist. Across the room, Merrill noticed it as he talked with some friends. He excused himself and approached Alicia.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and said, "There you are. I was looking for you."

"Merrill, hey. This is a really good old friend of mine, Ethan Wilson. Ethan, this is Merrill."

Ethan said, "I've been to a couple of your games. You're one of the best in the league."

Merrill looked at him with a somewhat menacing glare.

"Thanks. Come on, Ali- there's someone I want to introduce you to."

Alicia quickly wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to Ethan.

"Give me a call sometime- it's been way too long."

"I definitely will. I'm about to leave, though. I have to be up really early tomorrow. It was so good seeing you."

Alicia let go of Merrill's hand and gave Ethan a big hug.

"Don't be a stranger," she said.

"I won't. You're living in Newtown, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll give you a call next time I'm visiting my mom. We'll have coffee or something."

"Sure thing. Bye, Ethan."

"See ya."

He walked away and Alicia watched. Then she looked at Merrill, who was looking at the ground.

"Done yet?" he asked.

Alicia scoffed and said, "Don't even try to play the jealous game with me. He was the love of my high school life."

"Not by the way he was looking at you. Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't have noticed him putting his hands all over you."

"Merrill, you're being a big baby. He put his hand on my waist. No big deal."

"Whatever."

"Oh yeah? Well, did you date a girl named Marisa?"

Merrill eyes hardened in a puzzled gaze.

"How did you know that?"

"All of us members of the 'I'm Merrill Hess' Girlfriend' club are tight like glue. You should know that."

"This is so stupid, Ali. This is something high school couples fight about."

"Who said we were fighting?"

He rolled his eyes and walked ahead of her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need a drink," he said, without looking back at her.

Then he stopped in place and turned around. He couldn't resist Alicia, even when he was irked by little things she would do.

"Come on," he said, holding his hand out to her.

She took it and they went to the makeshift bar that had been set up in the living room. 

After a conversation with someone, Merrill took Alicia aside for a minute.

"Hey, listen- I'm, um, sorry about that."

"About what?"

"About being jealous. It's just that I feel sometimes that you're too good to be true. Even when I see another guy glance at you, I feel insecure."

"Why would you? You have no reason to be insecure. Everyone here that I've met at this party pretty much says that you're the best ball player in this room. All the girls love you because you're gorgeous- if anything, I should be the jealous one. I look like an Amish farm girl compared to that Marisa chick."

"Ali, girls like Marisa have one major problem- they're fake. Physically _and_ mentally. That's why I love you so much. You're not afraid to express your opinions and you're intelligent- and you're not afraid to go out in public with no makeup on. I know that sounds so dumb, but it's a big issue for me. I like a woman who's very confident in herself- and you may not agree with me, but you are."

Alicia smiled and wrapped her arms around Merrill's neck.

"You really know how to make a girl feel like a princess."

Merrill pressed his face against hers and replied, "That's because you are my princess. My little Pennsylvanian Princess that I love and cherish and adore."

"Thanks. Now I feel like I'm three years old again."

They laughed and shared a kiss. As Merrill kissed Alicia, he heard a familiar voice from afar. He opened his eyes a little and then groaned.

"Damn," he said, "I had a feeling she'd show up."

"Don't tell me.."

They looked at each other and said, "Kylie."

"I didn't think she'd show up," Merrill said, "I heard she moved to New York or something."

"Well, maybe she won't notice us."

"You don't know Kylie the way I do. She'll find me anywhere. Maybe we should just leave."

Before she could give him an answer, Alicia's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, babe- it's Ellen. I'm gonna go talk to her in the guest room. If you want, we can leave when I get off the phone with her."

"OK."

Alicia hurried into the guestroom where all the coats were, sitting on the floor by the bed.

"Elle Belle! What's up?"

"Nothin much. You?"

"I'm at a party with Merrill. It's all of his baseball buddies and other minor league VIPs. But guess the hell what?"

"What?"

"You will never guess who I ran into while I was smoking outside."

"Who?"

"Ethan Wilson."

"Shut up!! Ethan Wilson, your high school soulmate? The one you used to drool over every single day?"

"Yep. Ellen, he's beautiful. He's, like, 10 times hotter now than he was back in high school."

"Hotter than your man?"

"No, no, no. He asked about you."

"He did? Did you get his phone number? Maybe I'll give him a call."

"Yeah, I got it."

"So how's the party otherwise?"

"Actually, it kinda sucks. I don't know anyone, I'm being ogled by every man in here, every girl is after Merrill, and it's freezing! I'm over it and I think Merrill is too. We're gonna leave soon."

Meanwhile, as Merrill checked a missed call on his cell phone, he felt fingernails gently scratch his neck. 

Thinking it was Alicia, he said, "That was a quick call, sweetie. You ready to head home?"

"Wow. Is that all a girl has to do to go home with Merrill Hess? Scratch the back of his neck?"

He turned around and laughed uneasily.

"Well, hello there, Kylie. I would say it's nice to see you, but.."

"What's with the rudeness there?"

"You know what? I don't have time for girls like you."

"Oh really? You weren't saying that seven months ago."

"That's because I didn't realize then that you're nothing but a manipulative teenager trapped in a grown woman's body."

"Ouch, cowboy. Such harsh words from the man who couldn't stop screaming my name on all those heated nights. So are you still dating your sister? Oops, I meant sister-in-law."

"Alicia and I are still dating."

"Good for you. Well, one day, she'll see you for who you really are, like I did."

"Don't _ever_ compare yourself to Alicia."

"You're right. There is a difference between class and trash."

"You said it, not me."

"Aren't we quite the son of a bitch?"

Back in the guestroom, Alicia got off of the phone with Ellen and grabbed her and Merrill's coats. When she got outside the room, a sick feeling came over her when she saw Kylie talking to Merrill. She immediately saw the look of disgust and detestation on Merrill's face.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He replied, "Nothing. I just find it amazing who can get invited to a party like this nowadays."

Kylie said, "You should direct that question to your little pet there, not me."

Alicia desperately wanted to ignore the comment, but her spirit wouldn't let her.

"What did you call me?"

Kylie put her hand down on the table that was holding their drinks and said, "You know, there's nothing I get a bigger laugh out of seeing than grown women rocking the Britney Spears look. I mean, look at you. It's a holiday party, not Amateur Night at the strip club, kiddo."

Merrill finally stepped in.

"Come on, Ali. We don't have time for this bullshit. Let's go."

As Merrill went to take Alicia, Kylie purposely knocked a glass of red wine onto Alicia's jeans. 

Alicia screamed, "You stupid bitch!! You spilled that on purpose!"

"Ooh, and she's smart too."

Alicia looked at Merrill and whimpered, "These jeans were almost $200- they're Diesel! And now they're ruined!"

"It's OK, sweetie- it's replaceable. Let's leave now."

Kylie said, "Puh-lease. Those jeans aren't Diesel- they're fake. You probably bought them on sale at Limited Too. Everything about you is probably fake."

Kylie touched a strand of Alicia's hair and continued, "Even down to the ratty hair."

Alicia couldn't hold back any longer. She swung at Kylie, hitting her on the side of her face. Kylie pulled Alicia's hair and scratched her neck with her nails. Merrill held Alicia back and a few other people restrained Kylie. 

Alicia spit at her and said, "Go to hell, you asshole!"

"I would rather go to hell than be Merrill's girlfriend! He's just going to use you and throw you out like he did with every other girl who's here tonight! He's just pretending to be nice to you because you're family!"

"Kiss my ass, you bitch."

Merrill threw Alicia's coat on her and said, "We're leaving- now!"

Merrill literally dragged Alicia outside, where she started to hysterically cry.

"I hate her, Merrill. I've never hated anyone or anything in my life, but I hate her!" she sobbed.

"Let's not talk about it. Let's just go home." 

They walked to the car and Merrill helped Alicia in. As he started driving, she leaned her head against the window. When they were at a stoplight, he noticed the scratches in Alicia's neck.

"God. She really scratched the hell out of you, sweetie."

"No shit."

He touched the scratches and she drew in air between her teeth sharply.

"I've never been in a fight," she said.

"You know what? I am so glad that you made the first move, because I was thisclose to hitting her myself. I mean, I've never, ever heard a woman say things like that to me. I've had some bad breakups, but that's just ridiculous. And Kylie and I never officially dated! We spent a lot of time together, but I never really considered her my girlfriend."

Alicia buried into her coat and tried to ignore the bitter stinging of the scratches. Within 10 minutes, they were at the apartment. Alicia changed into her pajamas and immediately crawled into bed. A few moments later, Merrill came into the bedroom with some ice and Neosporin.

"Is that for me?" she mumbled.

"Yeah. Lean back against the pillow, sweetheart."

She did so and he gently pressed the ice against the scratch marks. After a while, he took it off and rubbed Neosporin on the marks.

"This is so you won't have scars. My mom used to use this whenever Graham and I would get scrapes and it always works."

Alicia closed her eyes and said, "I have such a bad headache. I think it's because I was so mad and upset. It kinda scared me. I've never been so infuriated at anything in my entire life. Not even with all of the Harrison drama."

"Maybe they should hook up."

"Yeah, and imagine what their kids would be like?"

"Horns and hooves."

"And fake-as-hell bleach blonde hair and silicone implants."

Merrill laughed and then brushed a stray strand of hair from Alicia's face.

"If I had known that was going to happen, I wouldn't have brought you to the party. I wouldn't even have gone. I'm sorry you didn't have a good time tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me."

He kissed her on the lips and replied, "I love you so much, baby- you know that, right?"

She nodded and yawned, saying, "And I love you too."

Merrill reached over and turned out the lights, climbing underneath the sheets with Alicia.

"You have no idea how terrible I feel," he whispered.

"Mer, it's not your fault that Kylie is an unimaginable bitch monster. Don't even worry about it. It's over and done with."

"I can't believe she had the audacity to pour wine on your jeans. I remember you talking about how much you loved those jeans."

"Maybe Colleen can get the stain out…damn it, Colleen. She's gonna be so pissed at me for getting into this situation."

"You're telling me that Colleen wouldn't have done the same thing in that circumstance?"

"We're talking about Colleen here- Lady Gandhi."

"Yeah, you're right. But she'll understand."

"You know what? I've had enough of this. I just want to sleep and forget this shit ever happened."

"I agree. Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight."

About a minute passed and then Merrill whispered, "You're not asleep yet, are you?"

"No..why?"

"You know what's horrible?"

"What?"

"When I was watching you fight Kylie, it..um..well, it kinda really turned me on." 

Alicia sat up, took a pillow, and smacked Merrill with it as hard as she could.

"Go sleep on the couch outside!" she yelled.

"I was kidding!"  
"No you weren't!"

He laughed and said, "I'm sorry. You're not mad, are you?"

"Even though it's not funny..thank you for making me laugh. I really needed it. And thank you for the ice and the Neosporin..you're the absolute best and sweetest boyfriend a girl could ask for."

They kissed and buried back underneath the covers.

Then Merrill whispered again, "Especially when I was holding you back..you were about to pop out of your shirt."

Alicia pushed him out of the bed and he fell onto the floor.

"And stay there!" she said.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm cute! She thinks I'm cuuute!"

Alicia could hear Merrill talking along with the TV in the living room, as she towel dried her hair in the bathroom. 

She laughed to herself and said, "He's such a little kid."

Hanging up the towel, she left the bathroom and went into the living room. It was Christmas Eve. Merrill was sitting on the couch and attentively watching the TV, as he sipped on eggnog that Alicia had made previously that evening.

"Is that Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm almost 30 and I still love watching it. But don't tell any of my teammates."

"Your secret's safe with me."

Alicia looked around the apartment with pride and then went into the kitchen to pour herself some eggnog as well.

"We did a great job decorating the place," she said, "I especially love the tree."

"I'll tell you what I love- not feeling like the fifth wheel on Christmas with Graham and Colleen. It's so nice to actually spend Christmas with a girlfriend that I love with all my heart."

"So you've spent Christmases with other girls?"

"I've had girlfriends at Christmas, but I've always spent it with the family."

"Well I'm honored. Now scoot over."

Alicia sat down next to Merrill on the couch and he put his arm around her. 

She pointed at one of the many presents underneath their medium-sized tree and said, "I wanna open that one tonight."

"Why that one?"

"It looks..I don't know- inviting."

"Did you and Colleen ever open up presents on Christmas Eve?"

"We opened one."

"Graham and I never did. We always liked to wait until the crack of dawn on Christmas. But if you want to open it, be my guest."

"But if I open a present, you have to also."

"OK."

He muted the TV. Meanwhile, Alicia took the present she wanted to open and grabbed one for Merrill as well. Then she sat on the couch and handed him the present.

"You go first," she said. 

He smiled and started opening the present. When he finished, he grinned like a little kid.

"You're kidding me. You got me the _entire_ Godfather trilogy on DVD?!"

"Graham said you had wanted it forever."

"This could quite possibly be the best gift I have ever gotten from a woman."

"You mean, besides my unconditional love and support."

"I mean material-wise, baby."

"I know. So you like it?"

"Like it? Baby, I love it! And I love you!"

Merrill gave Alicia a long kiss on her lips and then said, "Your turn."

Alicia took the present in her hands and began to slowly open the wrapping. She finally made her way to the velvet box that was beneath the paper. Her heart began racing when she realized that it was a ring box.

"Merrill," she said under her breath, "what did you get me?"

"Open the box, baby. You'll see."

She did so and squealed, "Oh my God, it's beautiful! But..it's not..it can't be…"

Merrill took the ring, which was white gold and encrusted with cubic zirconias, and replied, "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring."

"I don't care what kind of ring it is- it's gorgeous, Merrill."

He held Alicia's right hand in his and said, "Whenever you look at this ring, I want you to remember what I'm about to say. I promise that no matter what happens to us- whether we get married or break up- I'll always be here for you. I promise I'll stand beside you- not in front of you or behind you- but beside you. You've made these last four months absolutely unbelievable and you've changed my entire perspective about falling in love. So.."

He slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss.

"I hope you'll wear this and be reminded of how much I love and cherish you."

"I will. This is the most amazing thing I've ever gotten. No one's ever had such dedication to me. I mean, for a while there, I thought that I was going to be single for a long, long time. Sometimes I feel bad for guys who become involved with me. I know I can be such a selfish, stubborn brat at times and that must be so hard to deal with."

"Honey, everyone has their nasty qualities about them. I could go on until tomorrow naming everything that's wrong with me. But that's why you and I click the way we do. We accept each others' faults and everything."

As Merrill stroked her face, Alicia said, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Merrill. If I ever do anything to hurt you or make you upset, I want you to punch me. I'm serious. Hit me hard, right between the eyes, because I'd deserve it."

"You know damn well that I would never do that."

She laughed and said, "I was hoping you would say that."

He tickled her and wrestled her to the floor.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

"Mmm, I love you sooo much."

She stayed on the floor and held out her hand, admiring her ring.

"You got me this gorgeous ring and what did I get you? A DVD set. Thanks for outshining me."

Merrill lowered his body next to Alicia's and kissed her cheek.

"Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that I _love_ what you got me?"

Alicia looked at him and grinned.

"Good, cause if you said you didn't like it, I would've kept it."

Merrill stood up and laughed as he said, "Yeah right. I'd kick your ass for it."

"Hey, you saw the way I almost took down Kylie- don't think I'm scared of you."

They sat back on the couch and Merrill turned on the TV. A familiar, warm song filled the air.

"Christmas time is here, happiness and cheer, fun for all that children call their favorite time of year…"

"Charlie Brown," Alicia said, "This one's my favorite."

"Before we get comfortable, do you want anything from the kitchen? More eggnog or anything?"

"No, I'm perfect."

"I couldn't agree more."

Merrill turned out the lights and pulled a blanket over he and Alicia, and they snuggled together as they watched the television.

The next morning, Alicia felt something warm and slightly wet on different spots of her face as she woke up. It took her a few moments to realize what the sensation was.

__

Lips, she thought to herself.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Merrill's green ones.

"Wake up, sunshine. Merry Christmas."

"I almost forgot that's what today was. I was about to get ready for work like always."

"Well, you've got presents and breakfast waiting for you."

"Breakfast? What'd you make?"

"Belgian waffles."

"That sounds amazing," she replied, sitting up and stretching her arms.

"Do you want presents or breakfast first?"

"I'm starving. Let's eat first."

They went into the kitchen and before Alicia sat at the table, she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of whipped cream.

Merrill laughed and said, "I forgot that you love whipped cream on waffles and pancakes."

"And everything else!"

He sat down in front of her and handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Even hot dogs?"

"In the right situation, yes- even hot dogs."

"You're a trip, Ali."

"But that's why you love me, right?"

"Of course, baby."

Alicia put a large dollop of whipped cream on her plate and dipped a piece of her waffle in it.

"So," she said, "are we still on for New Year's in Manhattan?"

"I've actually been looking forward to it more than you would think."

"My last day at work is the 28th. I figured we could leave that night and stay until New Year's Day."

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait."

Alicia stared at Merrill as he finished off his first waffle. He could feel her eyes on him and he looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you ever thought about modeling?"

Merrill laughed so hard that he almost choked on his food.

"Modeling? Baby, come on."

"Seriously! You have the face and body for it. You'd be one sexy male model."

"Oh yeah. Like I could sell underwear."

"If someone as hot as you were selling _anything_, I'd buy it."

"Well, maybe if I get into MLB, I'll ink a million dollar endorsement."

"As an underwear model?"

"Why are you so bent on me becoming a model?"

"Cause you're so damn sexy."

"You should be the one who models. You're hotter than those girls who are in the Victoria's Secret catalog."

"OK, I shouldn't have brought up the model talk…it's one of my many Merrill fantasies, I guess."

"One of your many? Do I wanna know what the other ones are, or should I be scared?"

"My friend, you will never know. They're my little secrets."

"Oh, I see how it is. But that's OK- I have my own little Alicia fantasies."

Alicia's cell phone rang and it interrupted their moment.

"Hold that thought," she said to Merrill.

She got the phone from her purse and answered it.

"Hello? Hey! Merry Christmas to you too! We're eating breakfast- what about you? Oh, that's cool. Well, Merrill and I are gonna open our presents and then we'll head over there. OK. No, they haven't called me yet. They're still coming over tonight, right? OK, cool. Alright- we'll see you in an hour or so. OK. Bye."

"Was that Colleen?" Merrill asked.

"Yep. I told her that we'd be over in an hour. OK, seriously- you need to make Belgian waffles every day. This was awesome."

He smiled, took her plate and kissed her.

"My pleasure."

After they opened the presents that they gave each other, they gathered the gifts for the rest of the family and headed out of the apartment. Alicia followed behind Merrill as he carried the bag of presents.

"You look like Santa," she said as she locked the door behind them

"Then does that make you my ho ho ho?"

She gave him a playful shove and replied, "I'm glad you think so highly of me."

When they stepped outside, they both flinched as the stinging cold air hit their faces.

"Damn," Merrill said, "I didn't think it would be this cold today."

"Me neither."

He opened the car door for Alicia first and then got in himself, throwing the presents in the backseat of the car. He turned on the engine and put the heat on full blast.

"It'll take a minute for the heat to kick in," he said, rubbing his hands together.

Alicia leaned over and gave him a long peck on the lips.

"Did that help you get any warmer?"

"You know, it kinda did. Do it again."

They met halfway and this time, Merrill slid his tongue past Alicia's lips and let his fingers tickle the side of her neck. They both began to breathe heavier as the kiss intensified, to the point where the windows were slowly becoming steamy.

Alicia pulled her lips away from Merrill's and said, "If we don't stop, we're gonna do more than just steam up the windows- and there's no way that I'm shedding any articles of my clothing in this weather."

Merrill already had unzipped Alicia's coat and had his hands halfway under her shirt as he replied, "You're so cruel. You get me all worked up and then leave me hanging. You're an expert tease."

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

"You better."

She kissed him one final time and said, "I love you."

"I love you more."

After the car warmed off, they headed to Newtown. The snow that covered the barren trees along the roads was like something out of a fairytale. Despite seeing one white Christmas after another, Alicia was still mesmerized by the sights. Merrill was content as well, whistling along to "Sleigh Ride," which was on the radio. 

"This song makes me so happy," he said, "Someone could run over my foot with their car and steal my wallet, and if this song was playing while it happened, I'd be OK."

"Oh really?"

He leaned over and gave Alicia a quick kiss on her lips.

"Yes really. Don't you have a song like that?"

"Hmmm..yeah. 'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go.' How could you ever be in a bad mood while listening to that song?"

"Very true. And the video's even better."

Within 10 minutes, they pulled into the driveway of the house. As they got out of the car, snow began to fall lightly from the sky. The smell of fireplaces lingered heavy in the air and it made both Merrill and Alicia long to be inside the house. They got the presents out of the car and then walked to the front door. A few seconds after Merrill knocked, Colleen opened the door.

"Hey!" she said with a giant smile, "Merry Christmas! Come in!"

Colleen hugged Merrill and then gave Alicia an even bigger hug.

"Where are the kids?" asked Alicia.

"Playing with all their new presents upstairs. And what's sad is that they still have got grandparent gifts or your gifts yet. I swear, they're so spoiled. Bo! Morgan! Come downstairs! Aunt Ali and Uncle Merrill are here!!" 

Meanwhile, Merrill had wandered into the living room, where he spotted Graham.

"Hey, big brother. Merry Christmas."

"And the same to you. Is Alicia here too?"

"Yeah, she's in the other room with Colleen."

"Did you give her the promise ring you were telling me about?"

"Sure did."

"And?"

"She loved it. I think it scared her a little at first, because she thought that it was an engagement ring. But once I explained it to her, she seemed really touched by it."

In the kitchen, Alicia was admiring some of the kids' new toys that they had brought downstairs. Something caught Morgan's eye.

"Aunt Ali, did you get a new ring?"

"Yes I did."

Colleen overheard and went over to Alicia, picking up her hand.

"Alicia, what is that? You're not…oh my..you're not _engaged_, are you?"

"No, no, no..it's a promise ring."

"Hey, that's a big step. Wow…what a gorgeous ring."

"Thank you. I love it- but not as much as I love Merrill."

Colleen gave Alicia an affectionate shove and replied, "You're a cheeseball. That man has made your mind turn to mush."

"Didn't the same thing happen to you when you fell in love with Graham?"

"It did, and it still does. Now let's go open your presents! I can't wait to see what you got me this year."

They joined Merrill, Graham and the kids in the living room and exchanged the final presents. When they finished, and the living room was free of torn wrapping paper, Alicia caught Colleen gazing out of the window. 

"Hey Coll," she said, "you're acting as if you've never seen snow before."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're staring out the window like you've never seen snow."

"It's so beautiful, I can't help it."

"You've got something on your mind, don't you?"

Colleen diverted her undivided attention from the window to Alicia's eyes.

"I had this odd dream last night. It was kinda like the same dreams I had before Morgan and Bo were born..and before you moved here and fell in love with Merrill?"

"I know what you're talking about. Those dreams you have that are..prophetic in ways."

"Yeah, exactly."

"So what did you dream about."

"That…it wasn't really a clear one, but I got the main idea. It was that I should cherish this Christmas unlike any one I have before. That next year Christmas is going to be completely different. Whether or not that's a good or bad thing, I don't know. But it's really been bothering me all morning."

Alicia put her arms around Colleen and replied, "Don't let it bother you. I've had dreams where I marry Donny Osmond- they don't mean anything."

"But I don't know, Ali. It seemed so..deep. You know what? I'm gonna stop talking. I sound like a lunatic."

"No you don't. But everything's going to be fine."

A car horn interrupted them and Alicia looked out the window.

"It's Mom and Dad. More presents for the kids."

Alicia smiled and left, going to find Merrill. He was smoking a cigarette on the back porch. She bundled up in her winter coat, slipped on her gloves, and headed outside.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, "It's freezing."

"I needed a cigarette. Want one?"

"I'd love to, but my parents just got here. They hate when I smoke around them."

"Ah."

He took a drag and then looked at Alicia. Exhaling, he shook his head and snickered to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just absolutely beautiful. It's not that I forget that you are, but sometimes you look at me the way you just did and it takes my breath away."

She planted a warm kiss upon his lips and replied, "I got exactly what I've always wanted for Christmas."

"And what would that be?"

She paused for a moment and then pulled Merrill's face to hers.

"You," she whispered.

Merrill kissed Alicia's forehead and held her in his arms.

"So," he said, "when you were younger, you'd write Santa a letter asking for Merrill Christopher Hess?"

"No, but I _did_ ask for a Prince Charming. I never would've imagined that I'd find someone who was beyond that."

A voice came from inside the house.

"Ali! Mom and Dad are here!"

"I know," Alicia said under her breath.

Merrill took her by the hand and led her back into the house. Ben and Sarah were taking off their coats as Alicia approached them.

"Merry Christmas!" she said, giving her dad a hug first.

"Same to you, honey. And to you as well, Merrill. How are you doing?"

"Great, thanks."

Morgan ran in the kitchen and said, "Grandma, did you see Aunt Ali's new ring? Uncle Merrill gave it to her!"

Alicia sighed and held her hand out to her parents. Sarah covered her mouth in awe.

"You're…you're getting married? Already?" asked Ben.

"No," Merrill answered, "it's a promise ring. No major commitment just yet."

Ben and Sarah both sighed in relief.

Sarah said, "You two had me there for a minute."

Bo changed the subject and tugged at Colleen.

"Mommy, can we open Grandma and Grandpa's presents?"

"Go ahead, baby."

Not long after that, Graham and Merrill's parents joined the festivities and yet another present exchange took place. As the last touches were put on dinner, Merrill went outside to smoke another cigarette. He didn't notice, but Eliza had watched him go outside and she followed him. 

"Want some company?" she asked.

"Mom, hey. I didn't even see you standing there."

"Merrill, smoking is the worst thing you can do for your health. How are you going to have a lasting career if you're puffing on those things?"

"I'm not going through this with you for the billionth time. Everything has its risks."

She sat in a chair next to Merrill and asked, "So, how serious is it really between you and Ali?"

"I love her. I can't see myself feeling like this towards any other woman for an indefinite time."

"Just be careful, Merrill. Don't break her heart. She already tried to commit suicide when you two had that huge argument. Can you imagine what she would do if you two were to break up?"

"Are you saying that you don't think she's mentally competent?"

"You're twisting my words, honey. She's a good girl. Not like these other hit and miss girlfriends you've had before. I see the way that she looks at you and acts around you. You're the center of her universe- you can't do wrong in her eyes."

"Mom, she means the same to me if not more. She's not just some flavor-of-the-week girlfriend who'll be replaced easily. She's that needle in the haystack that I've been hoping to find my entire life."

"Would you say that she's your soulmate?"

Merrill took a final drag of his cigarette. Then he tossed it into the blanket of snow that covered the back lawn. As the traces of smoke escaped from his lips, he nodded.

Eliza replied, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, honey. You deserve to be happy with someone like Ali."

Morgan yelled, "Grandma! Uncle Merrill! Dinner's ready!"

Merrill kissed Eliza on the cheek and said, "We never talk like this anymore."

"That's because you're always so busy."

"Are you kidding? I'm never too busy for the best mom on the face of the planet."

They stood up together and Merrill opened the door for her.

"After you."

She smiled and went in, Merrill following behind her.

***********

"…they know that Santa's on his way, he's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh, and every mother's child is gonna spy, to see if reindeer really know how to fly…"

Alicia sang along with the Nat King Cole CD playing in Merrill's apartment later that night. They had finally opened the bottle of champagne that Ellen and Tyler had given them when Alicia moved into Merrill's apartment. She poured two glasses and brought them into the living room, which was only lit by scented candles. 

"Here you go," she said, handing Merrill his glass.

She climbed on the couch next to him and said, "You make the toast."

"OK. Here's to our first Christmas together and the promise ring seen and heard round the world."

Alicia giggled and added, "And may this be the first of many Christmases we share together."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

They hit their glasses together and both finished off the entire contents. Then they snuggled together on the couch. Merrill ran his fingers through Alicia's hair and softly kissed her earlobe.

"I talked to Mom about you today," he whispered.

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Good or bad."

"Good. Very good, actually. We haven't had a talk like that in ages. Both my parents are very happy that I'm happy. They're so used to seeing me be indecisive with women. I think that they're ready to see me settle down and maybe have kids soon."

"I hope that 'soon' doesn't mean anytime in the next year."

"Oh, of course not. Especially with my career. There's no way that I'd want you having to raise a baby while I was on the road. I want to be there every step of the way. But that's still way in the future. What I want to concentrate on now is lying here with you and enjoying this moment."

Alicia turned around so that she was facing Merrill and whispered, "Kiss me."

He grinned slyly and did so. They took their time, letting the kiss grow passionate and deeper with each breath they took. Merrill began to breathe heavily in Alicia's ear and he went for the button on her jeans.

"You didn't tell me you were giving me another present," she said.

"Let's just say that this one was a surprise."

"Mmm, I like surprises."

"Hold on a second. Don't move."

Merrill got off of Alicia and blew out all the candles. Then he turned off the CD player.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I cannot have sex with you while Nat King Cole is singing 'Adeste Fidelis.' It's a little…unsexy."

"Yeah, you're right. Now get back over here and finish what you were about to start."

He laughed and said, "A little anxious are we, princess?"

She pulled him back on top of her and put his hands on her zipper.

"I think this is where you left off."

He kissed her hard on the mouth and said, "Merry Christmas, baby."

She kissed him in return and said, "And Merry Christmas to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Am I going to have to take off these jeans myself?!"

  



	19. Chapter 19

"Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

Merrill handed Alicia a cup of coffee and they sat at a table in Dean and DeLuca. Their table was next to a window that had a spectacular view of Rockefeller Center.

"This time tomorrow," Alicia said, "it'll be absolutely packed everywhere you go in the city. You said you've never been here for New Year's, right?"

"Nope. This'll definitely be the most exciting New Year's I've had in a while."

No words were spoken as they drank their coffee. They would look out the window, then at each other, and then back out the window. After sitting at the table for a good 15 minutes or so, Merrill carefully studied Alicia's face as she finished off her coffee. She caught him staring and giggled.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just…admiring you. It's not a crime for me to stare at my beautiful girlfriend, is it?"

"Of course not."

"So, you wanna go outside and look at the tree?"

"In a second. Let's enjoy the warmth for a few minutes."

Merrill picked up Alicia's hands and kissed them.

"Ali, this has been the best holiday season I've had since I was little. I never knew that one person could bring such a change and such happiness to my life."

"And I feel exactly the same way."

He caressed the hand on which she had her promise ring.

"So when I gave this to you, did you think this was an engagement ring?"

Alicia brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes as she smiled and nodded.

"I was about to freak out, to be honest with you."

"In a good way or bad?"

"Good. Very good."

"Would you have said yes?"

"Merrill…"

"Baby, tell me the truth. Would you have accepted?"

"Of course I would have. I love you to death- more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life."

"So you'd wanna marry me?"

"Why did you say it like that? You're incredible! What girl wouldn't wanna marry you?"

He shrugged and replied, "I think that deep down I feel like…never mind."

"Honey, don't do that! Tell me!"  


"I feel like this is too good to be true. I mean, you're the only girl I probably have ever been with who sees past Merrill, the baseball player. I know in my heart that if I were to be dropped from the team tomorrow, you'd still be here- and that scares me."

"Why would it scare you?"

"Because you've set such a standard. If something were to happen to us, I don't think I'd be able to give my love and affection to anyone else for a long, long, long, _long_ time."

"So pretty much, what you're saying is that the thought of you falling in love so hard scares you."

"It's not that, Ali. It seems like every time I fall for a girl, something goes wrong. Before, I was fine with that- I knew that the girls I broke up with weren't my soulmates. I was waiting for _the_ one. But now that I've found the one- you, I can't even fathom what it would be like to lose you. There's no other woman out there who even comes close to how amazing and beautiful you are."

"Merrill, why would you even think that I would leave you? I should be the one who would think that. Why would a gorgeous man on the brink of signing a major league contract want to be with a college dropout waitress- pretty much a failure at life- from Drexel Hill, Pennsylvania? We've only been dating for what- four months? And in the last four months, I've fallen so much in love with you that it terrifies me. It's only been four months and I feel like I've loved you and known you for years."

She placed her hands on top of Merrill's and continued talking.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon. When I wake up next to you every morning, I thank God over and over that I have you in my life. So I don't ever want to hear you say that you're worried about me leaving again. You hear me?"

Merrill moved closer to Alicia and traced the side of her face with his fingertips.

"And Alicia, I don't want you to ever put yourself down like that again. You are _not_ a failure at life. Your spirit and your heart are what made me fall in love with you in the first place. I love you way too much to even contemplate giving up on this relationship."

He leaned in to kiss her and she turned away before their lips met.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I want you to kiss me by the tree."

"Then let's go outside."

They left the café and went outside. They crossed the street and then went down a set of stairs to the skating rink at Rockefeller Center. Finally, they arrived at where the tree stood.

Alicia said, "I've seen this tree so many times, but tonight it's different. It feels like my first time. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm madly in love. By the way, that beanie looks so cute on you."

"It's not a beanie. Beanies are for geeks. This, my love, is a hat. Just a plain old gray hat that you pull over your head."

"Whatever it is, it looks hot on you."

"You're so cute. Come here."

Merrill put his hands on Alicia's waist and pulled her closer to his body. His pressed his lips against hers and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad we had that talk earlier," he whispered.

"Me too. I think now we know where we stand in our relationship."

"And we know that there's no way we're leaving each other."

Alicia smiled brightly and it made Merrill's heart skip a beat.

She said, "I remember coming here with Ellen last year around this time and we watched this guy propose to his girlfriend. It was so romantic and we were saying that we'd never find guys like that."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Harrison propose to you?"

Alicia sighed and said, "Despite the fact that he just wanted my body, it was a very romantic proposal. He took me on a carriage ride through Central Park and we stopped at the Angel of the Waters fountain. Then he told me that he wanted to make me his wife and…yeah."

"How old were you?"

"20. I only said yes because I was infatuated with the idea that a handsome, older man wanted to marry me. And the ring was amazing. But then I realized that it was superficial and we broke up about six months after that."

"I never proposed to anyone. The thought of the rejection scares the hell out of me. Can you imagine pouring your heart out to someone and asking them to commit themselves to you forever- and they say no? That's why when I finally go ahead and do it, I want to be 100% sure that the answer will be yes."

"I think that restaurant proposals are so romantic. My dream proposal would be in an intimate, upscale restaurant and there would be no one in the room but he and I. Then violinists would come out of nowhere and start playing and…wow, that's really corny."

"No, it's not. I was taking mental notes."

"Oh you were?"

"Yeah…just in case."

Butterflies fluttered in Alicia's stomach at the mere thought of Merrill proposing to her. They spent a few more silent minutes just observing everything around them and Merrill broke the silence.

"It's freezing. You ready to head back to Ellen's?"

"Yes, but I have one request before we go."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me."

"Of course, baby."

Merrill pecked Alicia twice and then they both opened their mouths, warming their bodies with the kiss. Alicia let out a content sigh and ran her fingernails along Merrill's neck as they kissed. Then they stopped and smiled at each other.

"I love you, beautiful," Merrill said, pressing his nose against Alicia's.

"I love you too, stud."

About two hours later, Alicia came out of the guest bedroom that she was sharing with Merrill. She tiptoed to the couch in the living room, where Ellen was watching TV.

"Where's Tyler?" Alicia asked.

"He snuck in about 20 minutes ago. He wanted me to tell you goodnight, but he didn't wanna bother you guys."

"Oh. Whatcha watching?"

"Conan O'Brien. Is Merrill sleeping?"

"Like a baby. He was exhausted."

"So what were you doing in there? You guys got home a while ago and you were in the bedroom for a good hour and a half."

"We were…talking."

"Uh huh, sure. If a guy as hot as Merrill was my boyfriend, I'm sure I'd be doing a lot of 'talking' too."

"I'm serious! We love to just talk…about anything. It could be a serious conversation about our relationship or something random…like about our favorite movies. I could have a conversation with him for an entire day and not be bored. It's almost as if he's had no one to talk to for the past 20 years and he's letting it all out."

"Well, that's good. Not a lot of couples can talk like that and open up to each other."

"And when he talks to me, he plays with my hair or caresses my face- it gives me chills…no one's ever done that to me. He's completely broken my warped stereotype of men. He's changed my views on love, commitment, honesty..even sex."

Ellen laughed and said, "And how exactly has he changed your views on sex?"

Alicia's eyes lit up as she explained, "When I have sex with Merrill, it's more than just physical sex. It's like a spiritual experience. I know that sounds so phony, but it's so true. The way he holds me, the way he kisses me, the way he touches me…I know that he's not in it just to get some. I mean, it can get pretty heated and dirty, but even then he's still incredibly gentle."

"Stop! You're making me so jealous! He plays baseball, he's beautiful, and he's not just all about getting laid. Come on, Ali- I'm never going to find a man like that."

"Don't give up so easy. I remember feeling the same exact way. I thought that Harrison was going to be as good as it got."

"Well, I hate to leave this very interesting conversation, but we have a looooong day ahead of us tomorrow. We need our beauty rest."

"I couldn't agree with you more- I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning."

Ellen stood up and gave Alicia a hug and said, "Goodnight, Ali."

"Goodnight, Elle Belle."

They parted ways and Alicia went into the guest bedroom. She climbed into bed next to Merrill, and he woke up as she kissed his shoulder.

"Where were you?" he mumbled, wiping his eyes.

"Talking to Ellen."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"About 45 minutes. I was telling you about my most embarrassing moment and you fell asleep."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how tired I was."

"It's OK."

"So what were you two talking about?"

"I was telling her about what an amazing boyfriend I have."

"That was it?"

"Pretty much. I was telling her about how you've changed my views on so many things."

"Oh have I? Like what?"

"It's between her and I!"

"Am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?"

"No! Please don't tickle me!"  
"Then tell me."

"Well, I was telling her about how when we have sex, it's not just about the physical pleasure. There are so many other aspects about it that make it so incredible- and I've never had that with any other partner."

Merrill reached behind Alicia's head and pulled the rubber band out of her hair, letting it spill onto her face and shoulders. Then he looked directly into her eyes as he spoke.

"Do you know what really gets to me whenever we're making love?"

"What?"

"Whenever you're on top of me, your hair surrounds my face and that Herbal Essences smell is all around me. It makes me feel as if we're the only two people on the face of the earth."

"Really? I'm glad you told me that, because I was seriously thinking about cutting my hair."

"How short?"

"Like to the top of my shoulders."

"No! I love your hair so much, you have no idea."

"More than you love me?"

"Not quite, but I do have a profound and deep love for your hair."

Alicia giggled and kissed him, saying, "You're such a nerd, Merrill."

He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her body.

"This has got to be a dream," he whispered.

"What?"

"Being here with you."

Instead of replying with words, Alicia replied by kissing Merrill on the cheek. Then she continued planting kisses along his jaw line, then the corner of his mouth, and then on the lips directly. Merrill ran his hand through Alicia's hair as he took his time giving her a deep, explorative kiss. The only sounds audible in the room were that of the bustling traffic outside and their lips coming together, then pulling apart. After their kiss ended, Alicia rested her head on top of Merrill's chest and locked her arms around his waist. She took a deep breath and savored the scent of the shirt he was wearing.

"I love when you wear this shirt," she said.

"Why this shirt?"

"I don't know. It's so…masculine. And it's soft for me to lay my head on."

"Well, that's always the most important thing I consider when I choose what to wear to bed. 'Is it soft for Ali to lay her head on?' If it's not, then I won't wear it."

"Or you could just wear no shirt at all."

"Oh, Ali- you never cease to amuse me."

Alicia yawned and replied, "Whatever. Will you turn out the lights for me?"

"Sure."

Merrill got out of bed for a second and turned off all the lights in the room. Then he climbed back into bed and Alicia curled up in his arms again.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

Merrill pecked Alicia twice, and their faces stayed inches apart from each other as they slowly fell asleep.

***********

The next evening, a large group of people had gathered in Ellen and Tyler's apartment. Some were mingling and walking around, and others were in front of the TV. Merrill was one of those people, mystified by what he was watching.

"Ali, come here!"

Decked out in a party hat and noisemaker in hand, she sat in Merrill's lap.

"What's up, sugar?"

"Look at Dick Clark. I swear to you, that bastard does not age. He's an alien."

"How old is he?"

"I think he's almost 80, but look at him. I hope I look that fantastic when I'm his age."

"I'm sure you will, baby."

"That's so sweet, it deserves a kiss."

As Merrill and Alicia started kissing, Ellen threw a paper cup at them.

"No making out on my sofa unless it's me!"

Merrill asked Alicia, "What time is it anyway?"

"11:36. Less than a half hour to go until 2001."

Alicia kissed Merrill's cheek and got off of his lap.

"I'll be right back," she said.

She went into the kitchen and stood next to Ellen, who was on the phone. Alicia could hear the end of the conversation that Ellen was having.

"No, it's OK. You don't have to make it up to me. No, I swear it's fine. Yes. Uh huh. Promise? OK. Bye."

Ellen hung up the phone and sighed as Alicia asked, "Who was that?"

"The guy who was supposed to be my date tonight."

"The hot one who works for MTV?"

"Yeah- Jason. He sounds like hell- he's had the flu for a week, but it's gotten really bad."

"You should've called Ethan. I've still got his number."

"Nah, that would've been weird. You loved that kid _so_ much when we were in high school, it'd feel like I was stabbing you in the back."

"But I've got Merrill now, so it's OK."

"Yeah..but it's still strange, you know?"

"Well, you don't need a man to celebrate New Year's. We're having plenty of fun. In fact…"

Alicia grabbed two shot glasses and a nearby bottle of Jagermeister. She poured one for Ellen and one for herself.

"Elle, here's to almost 8 years of an amazing friendship- and may 2001 make our friendship even stronger."

"Amen."

They braced themselves and downed the shots. Then they started to laugh hysterically at each other's reactions to the liquor.

Suddenly, Alicia felt arms around her waist and a voice say, "If you keep drinking like that, you'll be in bed all day tomorrow."

She looked up and found herself spellbound by Merrill's green eyes. 

"In bed all day tomorrow, hmm? With you?"

"Not if you're hung over, baby."

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her tighter. As Ellen went to go talk to Tyler, Merrill moved his lips to Alicia's ear.

"As always, you're the most beautiful girl in the room."

"And as always, you're the most attractive man in the room."

"I feel bad. We haven't really mingled with anyone besides Ellen and Tyler."

"Well, we really don't know anyone here. It's mostly people from Ellen's job and Tyler's, too. Nobody is here that we went to school with…Elle, Ty and I were kinda like the Three Musketeers- we had each other and that's all that we needed."

Merrill and Alicia made random conversation with various people until it was close to midnight. 

Ellen approached Alicia and said, "It's 11:50. We're all going up to the roof- come on!"

Merrill got his coat and Alicia's, and they went into the hallway. They followed Ellen to the roof and when they got up there, the bitterly cold air made them want to turn back around.

As Alicia slipped on her gloves, she pointed and said, "Merrill, look over there. You can see the ball about to drop."

Even from that high up, everyone could hear the commotion down in Times Square, which was packed. 

"I would hate to be in that crowd," Merrill said, "It's a nightmare down there. I'm content right where we are."

"Me too."

"OK, so a year from now, what do you want to have happened in your life?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, honestly."

Alicia coyly replied, "I'd like to have an engagement ring on my left finger."

Merrill smiled and said, "That doesn't seem too far-fetched if things continue to go the way they're going."

"What about you?"

"I'd like to be on a Major League team, of course."

"Anywhere specific?"

"No. As long as I was in the Majors, I'd go anywhere."

"What if they send you off to some team in Japan or something? I know that it happens to some NBA players when they first start out."

"Then I would go. It's my career. The question is, would you go with me?"

Alicia thought for a few moments and then replied, "I'd follow you anywhere. Even if you were playing in Siberia, I'd go with you."

At that moment, Merrill finally came to a realization. When Alicia told him that she would follow him anywhere, he saw in her eyes that she meant what she said. He knew that she would be the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with. Even though their courtship had been a short one, seeing the dedication to him in Alicia's eyes made him feel like he had loved her for ten lifetimes before. 

"You know," Merrill said, "we _had_ to have been lovers in past lives."

"What would make you say that?"

"Because whenever I look in your eyes, the feeling I get is…immense. It almost feels insignificant to call it being in love. I feel like I've loved you for an eternity…which obviously is much longer than the four and a half months we've been together."

As Alicia leaned in to give Merrill a kiss, he stopped her.

"Make this a good one. It's our last official kiss of 2000."

"OK."

They both grinned as their lips sealed in an intense kiss. Ellen's voice broke the romantic moment.

"10 seconds! 9, 8, 7…"

The voices from everyone on the roof mixed with those coming from Times Square as the last seconds of 2000 ticked away. Alicia rested comfortably in Merrill's embrace as the countdown ended.

"…4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"

Party horns sounded and confetti showered Times Square as everyone cheered. Before she realized it, Alicia was wrapped up in a kiss with Merrill. After they finished their kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and it was as if the world around them came to a standstill.

Alicia said, "Happy New Year, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." 

"You know, I have a feeling that 2001 is going to change the rest of my life."

"For better or worse?"

"Better. Much better. Another year with you and Graham, the kids..and especially Colleen- what more could a girl like me ask for?"

To a certain extent, Alicia was right. 2001 was going to change the rest of her life- but in ways that she never could've imagined.


	20. Chapter 20

  
  
It was around 9:30 p.m. on a Friday night, at the beginning of February. Alicia, Merrill, Graham and Colleen sat at a table at Pineville Tavern, a historic restaurant right outside of Newtown. They were enjoying a night without the kids- who were at their grandparents' house. Even though they had been finished with their meal for a while, they were still sitting at the table- laughing and reminiscing about different events from the past.

Colleen looked at Merrill and asked, "Have you ever heard Alicia's 'Good Ship Lollipop' disaster story?"

"No, she hasn't told me."

Alicia glared at Colleen and said, "I'll kill you."

"Oh come on, it's hysterical."

Alicia linked her arm with Merrill's and leaned her head on his shoulder, saying, "Fine…whatever makes you happy."

Colleen could barely keep from laughing, even as she began the story.

"OK..so Mom entered Alicia into this talent competition when she was 4. She was gonna sing 'On the Good Ship Lollipop' and had practiced it over and over again. She looked so cute- with these bouncy Shirley Temple curls and a big pink dress..she even had a big lollipop in one hand. So on the day of the show, little Miss Alicia was so excited and when it was her turn, she walked onto the stage- she stood in front of the microphone with that huge lollipop and started singing at the top of her lungs. Before she even finished the first sentenced, she dropped the lollipop and it shattered on the stage into a million pieces. The music kept playing and she was standing there, just frozen. We were all whispering, 'Keep singing! Keep singing!' But.."

Colleen broke apart laughing and then continued with the story.

"She…she just started bawling her eyes out. But what's funny is that Ali's always been a trooper- while she was crying, she was still singing the song! Mom had to drag her off of the stage because she was in hysterics. I felt so bad, but it was so funny!"

Everyone at the table was doubled over in laughter, except for Alicia.

She replied, "Go ahead and laugh. I'm glad you got a kick out of it! I was traumatized for life and I'm still scared to even get up and sing karaoke!"

"I don't know why- you've always had such a fantastic voice."

Merrill said, "Oh really? I never knew you could sing, Al."

"Seriously, I'm not that great."

Graham asked, "Didn't you two always used to sing some song together..it's that song by Bette Midler."

" 'The Rose,'" Colleen replied, "We haven't sung that in _years_."

Merrill looked at Alicia and nudged her.

"I think that you two should serenade us when we get back to Newtown."

"Sorry hon, my serenading days are long gone."

"Oh, I'm sure I could get it out of you."

They looked at each other and met for a quick peck on the lips.

Graham said, "Well, I think we should all get going. We should appreciate the house being empty while we can."

"I'm so glad that you two are spending the night," Colleen added, "It feels like we never see each other anymore."

As they all stood up, Alicia said, "We've both been so busy. Tomorrow is the first day off we've had together in almost two weeks."

"Excuses, excuses."  
Alicia nudged Colleen and said, "You just want me around so I'll babysit."

"That's not true! Oh, I meant to ask you…are you _really_ gonna be that busy tomorrow? Because I'd love to go to the mall and if you could watch the kids…"

"If you value your life, don't finish that sentence."

Colleen giggled and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

When they got outside, Alicia said, "Merrill, I'm gonna ride back to the house with Colleen in their car. You and Graham take our car. We're gonna spend some quality sister time together."

"Fine by me. Besides, Graham and I could use some brotherly love time too."

"I'll see you later."

"Ditto, kid."

Merrill kissed Alicia's cheek and winked at her as she left with Colleen. Then he watched as she latched onto her older sister's arm and laugh like a little kid.

Graham called, "Merrill, you coming?"

"Right behind you, bro."

Meanwhile, Alicia held tighter to Colleen and said, "It wasn't supposed to be this cold tonight!"

"Maybe if you wore more clothes out, you'd be a little warmer!"

"Oh shut up! You make me sound like a two-cent floozy."

"Well…"

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. They finally arrived at the car and as soon as they got in, Colleen turned on the engine and let the heat circulate for a moment or so. Then she looked at Alicia and sighed.

"What is it, Coll?"

"I was thinking about the story I was telling at dinner."

"You told more than one story tonight."

"I'm talking about the lollipop story…and how adorable you were when you were little. And how much I hate you now."

"Excuse me?"

"I wish that when I was 22, I was as gorgeous as you are. You got all the good features- the naturally blinding white teeth, the eyelashes that look false, the green eyes…no wonder Merrill fell so hard for you."

"Colleen, what are you talking about? You're the most beautiful person I know! If I'm half as pretty when I'm your age as you are now, I'll be beyond lucky."

"Now I _know_ you're patronizing me."

"I'm not! I've always envied everything about you…the life you have with Graham and the kids, your career…everything."

"You can have that too, Ali. I fell back a few steps just like you did in the past, and it made me work harder. You've already got an amazing guy, so you're halfway there."

"I definitely wouldn't mind Merrill being the father of my kids one day. I know it sounds like I'm rushing things, but he would be such an amazing dad."

"Yeah, but if things keep going the way they are, he'll be on the road a lot- it'll prove to be a bit of a challenge. But if you keep loving each other the way that you do, you'll be fine. Well, I guess I should actually start driving the car- it's warm enough now."

Meanwhile, Graham and Merrill were already well on their way back to Newtown. For the first 10 minutes of the drive, they hadn't said anything to each other. Finally, Graham started a conversation.

"So how have your practices been going?"

"Good. But it's the first time I've had to concentrate so hard on the game."

"Why? Oh, I know why. Is it because of a certain lady in your life?"

Merrill nodded and replied, "No matter how hard I try, I can't get Ali out of my brain. It was never like this with Lottie or any other woman I've been with. For the first time in my life, I'm starting to think about kids and marriage…anything involving committing myself to her. She said that if I asked her to marry me, she'd say yes."

"Hmm…my little brother married and a father. It doesn't seem real. But what about your baseball career?"

"I'm just gonna play everything by ear. Right now, all I want to concentrate on is making Ali happy."

Graham looked at Merrill and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Merrill asked.

"Nothing. It's just so odd to see you so…so smitten. Willing to do anything for her. You do realize what context the actual word 'love' has, right? It means that you would die for that person."

"I know that."

Ever since they were kids, Graham could instantly tell when Merrill was joking about a serious issue. However, hearing the way he talked about Alicia made Graham realize that Merrill was completely genuine about his feelings for Alicia.

About 20 minutes later, Merrill sat on the front porch of the main house alone. He lit up a cigarette and waited for Alicia and Colleen. Finally, they pulled into the driveway and Alicia got out of the car first.

"Did you two take the long way home?" Merrill asked.

Colleen got out and said, "I guess you could say that. We stayed another ten or fifteen minutes in the parking lot of the restaurant after you guys left, just talking."

"I see."  
Colleen went inside the house, but Alicia stayed outside with Merrill. She took his cigarette and took a long drag from it.

"You should really quit before the season starts," she said.

"You sound like my mother."

"What can I say? We both love you desperately."

Merrill tossed the cigarette into the melting blanket of snow in the front yard. Then he pulled Alicia into his arms.

He kissed her and said, "You looked so beautiful tonight. But then again, you always do."

"Thanks. I had a great time tonight. I love spending time together with my three favorite people on the face of the planet."

Suddenly, Colleen appeared at the front door and asked, "Are you two ever gonna come in?"

"Yeah, yeah," Alicia said, "Give us a minute."

"Alright. I made some hot cocoa if you want some."

"Definitely. Thanks, sis."

Merrill said, "That hot cocoa sounds like a great idea right about now- are you as cold as I am?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you inside. I'm gonna get our stuff out of the car and bring it to the garage house."

"Here, I'll help you."

"No, it's OK. I wanna have a cigarette anyway."

"Is someone throwing stones in a glass house?"

"I'm not a studly baseball player, am I?"

Merrill snickered and replied, "Hurry up, OK?"

"I will."

He tossed Alicia the car keys and went into the house. She got their overnight bags and trudged to the stairs of the garage house. She climbed them, put the bags inside, and then came back out. Reaching into her coat pocket, she grabbed her cigarettes and lighter. After lighting a cigarette and taking the first drag, she looked over at the main house. She could see Merrill and Colleen laughing in the kitchen and she smiled.

"This all feels too good to be true," she whispered to herself, "I'm never this happy for this long without something bad happening."

"Alicia!! What's taking so long?!"

Alicia had become so lost in thought that she didn't even see Merrill come out of the main house.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

"You better, or I'll drink your cocoa!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Then hurry up!"

Alicia took one last drag and then threw the cigarette out as she went down the stairs. When she got inside, no one was in the kitchen or living room. However, she heard piano music coming from Colleen's workroom.

"Are you guys upstairs?"

"Yeah!" Colleen called, "Come up here!"

Alicia went up to the workroom and saw Colleen sitting at the piano. She immediately recognized the song that Colleen was playing.

Colleen sang, "Some say love, it is a river; that drowns the tender reed…"

Then she looked at Alicia to finish off the verse, but there was no response.

"Ali, that's where you come in."

"I'm enjoying my cocoa, thank you very much."

"Come on, Al. We haven't done this forever."

Merrill added, "Besides, I've never heard you really sing."

"And that makes me even more nervous."

"Please, Ali? For me."

Alicia sighed and placed her cup down.

"You better make blueberry pancakes in the morning, Coll."

"For you, anything."

Alicia sat besides Colleen at the piano and turned the music to its first page.

"Ready?" Colleen asked.

"Ready."

Colleen began playing the first few notes of the song. Then, in a flowing and sweet voice, she sang the first part of the beginning verse.

"Some say love, it is a river; that drowns the tender reed…"

Timidly, Alicia opened her mouth and quietly sang, "Some say love, it is a razor; that leaves your soul to bleed.."

"Some say love, it is a hunger; an endless, aching need.."

"I say love, it is a flower; and you, its only seed…"

Then in seamless harmony, they sang together.

"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance

It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance

It's the one who won't be taken who cannot seem to give

And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live…"

As Alicia sang the last verse with Colleen, she looked directly into Merrill's eyes.

"When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long

And you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong

Just remember, in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow

Lies the seed, that with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose…"

Colleen finished the last notes of the song and then leaned her head on top of Alicia's. Both Graham and Merrill were awestruck by the beautiful simplicity of the song.

Graham said, "Where did that voice come from, Ali?"

"I was asking myself the same thing."

Merrill held out his arms and said, "Look. I have goosebumps. That was incredible."

The four of them spent another half hour or so in the room, talking and listening to Colleen play various songs on the piano.

Then Graham said, "How about we go downstairs and watch a movie on TV."

"Sounds good to me," Colleen said.

As Merrill and Graham headed down the staircase, Colleen and Alicia stayed in the room.

Colleen said, "Ali, promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that when we're in our 80s, with grandchildren running around and everything- that 'The Rose' will always be our song. Promise me that you'll always wanna sit with me at this piano and sing it."

Alicia replied, "You know I will."

They embraced each other and Colleen kissed the top of Alicia's head.

"Love you, big sis," Alicia said.

"Ditto, kid."

Alicia went to leave the room, but Colleen didn't follow her.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be right down. I'm just gonna clean up a little in here."

"Alright. I'll see you downstairs."

Alicia jogged down the stairs and met up with Graham and Merrill in the living room.

"Colleen's gonna be down in a minute. What are you guys watching?"

"_Deep Impact_," Merrill said, making room for Alicia to sit next to him.

"That's with Ben Affleck, right?"

"No, that's _Armageddon_."  
"Oh. Sorry, I get my killer meteor movies mixed up."

A few minutes later, Colleen came down the stairs and sat next to Graham.

"Ooh, _Deep Impact_," she said, "Oscar-worthy acting in this one, huh?"

Graham replied, "It was either this or a Lifetime movie."

"And what's wrong with a Lifetime movie?"

Alicia stood up and said, "While you guys debate over quality cinema, I'm gonna run to the garage house and get my cell phone. Ellen's supposed to call me sometime tonight."

"Hurry back," Merrill said.

"I will."

Alicia put on her coat and left out through the back door. She quickly walked across the yard and up the stairs of the garage house.

_The stairs normally aren't this icy…strange, _she thought to herself.

She went inside, dug through her purse, and found her cell phone.

"Hmm..she hasn't called yet. I wonder if she's still on her date with that guy."

Almost as fast as she went in, Alicia left. Without remembering the fact that the stairs were icy, she jogged down them like she normally did. As she approached the last three steps, she lost her balance and slipped. Her ankle lodged itself into an unnatural angle and she felt a painful pop. After she landed from the fall, it looks as if she was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please don't tell me I sprained it..please."

Alicia tried to move, but as soon as the slightest pressure was on her ankle area, a sharp and unbearable pain made her almost cry.

"There's no way I can walk. How are they gonna know I'm out here? My cell.."

Her cell phone had been in her hands when she slipped, but had flown out of her hands during the slip- it was lying in the snow a few yards ahead of her.

"Damn it! Merrill!! Colleen!! Graham?!! Anyone!!"

Alicia's cries just echoed in the frigid air.

"Merrill will wonder where I am in the next few minutes- he always does."

Meanwhile, in the house, Merrill was so into the movie that he didn't realize how long Alicia had been gone. Almost 15 minutes later, he finally became conscious of the fact that Alicia hadn't returned.

"That's strange," he said, "Ali's been gone for almost 20 minutes now."

"I was beginning to think the same thing," Colleen replied.

"I'll go see what she's up to. She's probably gossiping on the phone with Ellen."

Merrill got up and went to the back door. After looking around for a second, he spotted her near the garage house.

"Is that her? Why is she sitting on the stairs?"

He went outside and called, "Ali, is that you?"

"Merrill, help me! I think I sprained my ankle!"

Merrill ran as fast as he could to where Alicia was and knelt beside her.

"Baby, how long ago did you fall?"

"About 15 minutes ago. I can't feel my fingers or toes."

"Which ankle did you hurt? The right one?"

"Yeah."

Merrill rolled up the bottom of Alicia's jeans and examined her ankle. He touched it and she flinched violently.

"Come on, let's go inside before you get frostbite."

Merrill picked up Alicia and carried her across the yard and into the main house. When they got inside, he brought her into the living room.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Colleen asked in a frantic tone.

"I slipped on the stairs of the garage house," Alicia replied, "I hurt my ankle."

Merrill covered Alicia in blankets and looked at her ankle again.

"You more than hurt it- I think it's fractured because I can feel a crack in the bone."

"I'm not gonna be able to work."

"Don't worry about that right now, sweetie. You need to go to the hospital to get that ankle checked out."

"Merrill, it's almost midnight. I can wait until morning."

"No you can't."

"Do you want us to go with you to the medical center?" Graham asked.

"That's OK. Hopefully it won't take too long. I'll be right back- I'll pull the car around. Colleen, will you get some more blankets so that she can warm up a little more?"

"Sure."

Graham put Alicia's arms around him and helped her limp to the driveway. Merrill brought the car around and with Graham's help, laid Alicia in the backseat. Colleen came out and handed her some blankets.

"Bundle up in these. You were out here in the cold for a while. Call us as soon as you get to the medical center, OK?"

"We will," Merrill replied.

About two hours later, Colleen sat in the windowsill of her and Graham's bedroom. She gazed out into the seemingly endless fields of corn, which were all dusted white with snow.

"Coll, why are you up?"

Colleen turned around and saw Graham sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Alicia."

"Merrill called as soon as they got there. They probably had to wait to see a doctor."

"Yeah, you're right."

"It seems like something else is on your mind though. What is it?"

Colleen got up from the windowsill and went back to the bed.

"Graham, I can't shake this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"I can't really describe it. I know they say that you should live every moment like it was your last, but something is telling me that I should really concentrate on doing just that. For some reason, I need to really appreciate the time that I spend with you and the kids and Alicia and Merrill..it's the strangest feeling."

"Come here."

Colleen let herself wind up in Graham's embrace as he said, "You shouldn't be so worried about this. Everyone gets feelings like this at one point or another. It's just a phase you're going through."

"I don't know, honey."  
"You know what? I think you need some sleep. We'll talk more about this-"

The phone interrupted was Graham was about to say. He reached across the bed and answered it.

"Hello? Hey Merrill. Is everything OK? Crutches, huh? For how long? That's not too bad. Are you on your way home now? OK. We're in bed already- just call us when you're in the garage house. Alright. Bye."

Graham hung up the phone and Colleen asked, "Is Ali alright?"

"Yeah. Merrill was right- she fractured her ankle and is gonna have to stay on crutches for six weeks."

"Poor Ali. That's gonna kill her not to be on her feet."

"I'm sure she'll tough it out- she's a Spencer, remember?"

"Very true."

Colleen closed her eyes and tightened her embrace around Graham.

"Thank you for making me feel better," she said.

"That's my job. I love you."

"I love you too."

Even though Colleen was temporarily soothed by Graham's words, she still couldn't shake the odd feelings that she was having.

_Graham's probably right_, she thought to herself, _I probably just need a good night's sleep. All this worrying about Ali is what's contributing to this._

20 minutes later, Colleen broke out of her light sleep when she heard the sound of a car door shut. She got out of bed and put on shoes and a sweatshirt. She went downstairs and to the back door.

"Hey!" she said, "Where's Ali?"

Merrill replied, "She's asleep in the backseat. She was in so much pain that they gave her a sedative and she's been knocked out ever since we left the medical center."

"I'll help you get her in the house."

Colleen met Merrill outside and grabbed Alicia's crutches. Merrill picked up Alicia and followed Colleen up the stairs and into the garage house. He carefully placed her on the bed and then looked at Colleen.

"Should I wake her up?"

"Yeah- just so that she can make herself comfortable."

Merrill ran his hand along Alicia's shoulder and whispered, "Ali? We're home. Wake up."

She fluttered her eyelids open and then went to sit up.

"Ow! Damn it, I forgot about my ankle."

"How are you feeling?" Colleen asked.

"I can't keep my eyes open. I remember the doctor giving me pain medication…I think that's why I'm so sleepy. How am I supposed to sleep tonight without hurting my ankle?"

"We'll find a way," Merrill said, getting out her favorite pajamas, "Change into these."

"Can't I just sleep in my clothes? Just for tonight?"

Merrill sighed and said, "Fine."

Colleen bundled up her coat and said, "Well, I'm gonna go back to bed. I just wanted to make sure you were all right, Ali."

"I'm better. Thanks for worrying."

"That's what I do best."

Colleen kissed Alicia on the forehead and replied, "Goodnight, little sis."

"Night."

After Colleen left, Merrill talked to Ali while he was shaving and getting ready for bed.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw you out there tonight. I thought that you were joking around or something. I guess we're gonna have to throw salt on the stairs from now on."

"Guess…guess so."

"I've never done anything to my ankle or leg. I dislocated my shoulder once. Graham and I were kids- we were at our grandma's house and there was this chocolate bar that I really wanted. But it was before dinner and Graham was playing policeman. I went to grab it and he pulled me away…my arm popped and it freaked him out. You would think that I would be the one to cry, but I didn't. He was hysterical and _I_ was the one who had to comfort him. When I got to the hospital, they had to pop my arm back into place- and that's when I cried because it was the most awkward pain you could imagine experiencing. What about you? Didn't you say that you sprained your wrist once or something- sneaking out of your house?"

There was no answer from Alicia.

"Hello? Miss Alicia, are you awake?"

Merrill dried his face off and went to the bed. Alicia was sound asleep, with her mouth hanging open.

"Even like that, you're still the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid on eyes on."

He pulled the covers over her body and kissed the side of her face.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

Two weeks later, Alicia was still hobbling around on her crutches. It was Valentine's Day, and she was stuck at work until 8:00 that evening. Ever since her injury, she had been confined to administrative work at LaStalla. She didn't mind it, but she missed getting tips and being on her feet. Merrill had been in training since 5:00 that morning and had finished up around 1:00 in the afternoon. Alicia had tried calling him, but it had gone straight to voicemail every time. So for the umpteenth time, she attempted to call Merrill's cell phone- only this time, the message had changed.

"Hey, you've reached Merrill Hess. Ali, if that's you, don't worry- the reason I'm not answering is because I'm preparing my Valentine's Day surprise for you. If you're not my Ali, leave a message and I'll get back to you…probably tomorrow."

Alicia giggled and hung up the phone. Slowly, 8:00 came around. She was in the middle of helping out with payroll when one of the hosts came into the back office.

"Hey Ali, your boyfriend is sitting at the bar and waiting for you."

"OK. Tell him I'll be right there."

Alicia finished up was she was doing, then she grabbed her crutches and purse. She staggered her way to the bar and met up with Merrill.

She gave him a kiss and said, "I like your new voicemail message- it was cute. So what's my big surprise, cowboy?"

"Close your eyes and open your hands."

"You're not gonna spit on me, are you?"

"Just close them, baby."

Alicia reluctantly followed Merrill's instructions until he said, "Now open them."

She looked down and saw a key in the palm of her hand.

"A key. What's this for?"

"Oh, nothing- it's just for our room at the Bridgeton House."

"Honey, the Bridgeton House?! I've wanted to stay there since I was a kid!"  
"I know. Colleen and your mom told me. Happy Valentine's Day, baby."

Alicia threw her arms around Merrill and said, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Merrill gave her a kiss and said, "I love you too. You ready to go?"

"I don't have any clothes. I need to go back-"

Merrill interrupted her and said, "I packed an overnight bag for you- without pajamas."

"But what am I gonna sleep in?"

He gave Alicia a wily smile.

"So you think you're gonna get in my pants, huh?"

"I don't think- I know. Now come on- I'll race you to the car."

Merrill ran ahead of her as she yelled, "That's not fair! I have crutches!"

Alicia hobbled as fast as she could behind Merrill and then met him outside. The sky was already dark and it felt like snow could start at any second. He had already opened the car door for her, and on the seat were lilies and a box of chocolates.

"You got me lilies? I love lilies..and I love chocolate. This is gonna be the perfect night."

Merrill helped Alicia into the car and leaned down as he closed the door.

"That's my precise intention, sweetheart."

He closed the door and came around to the driver's side. Within a few minutes, they were well on their way to the inn. Suddenly, they began to lose power in the car.

"Merrill, what's going on?"

"I have no idea.."

"Did you ever go to get the battery like I told you to?"

As the car came to a complete stop, he replied, "I knew there was something I forgot to do this week.

Merrill tried starting the car again, with no success.

"You have got to be kidding me," Alicia groaned.

"Give it a minute..this baby's never let me down."

He waited a while, and tried to start it again- to no avail.

"This battery's toast," he mumbled.

They were pulled over on the side of a road that didn't even have streetlights, on the outskirts of Newtown.

"And we broke down in the boonies, of all places. There's not even a single building around. Wait a second…oh my God."

"What's wrong?"

"Look over there."

Alicia pointed at a tree down the road that had a tiny white cross below it.

"This is where that girl was murdered a few years ago. Haven't you heard the hitchhiking ghost story?"

"Ali, that's just made up bullshit."

"I don't think so. One of the girls at work was driving home and said she saw someone."

"You're gonna scare yourself to death- stop."

"Why did we have to break down here of all places?"

"Sorry. If I had known, I would've broken down a few miles down the road. Next time I'll ask you before I decide where the car dies."

"Merrill, come on. I'm not in the mood."

Alicia got her cell phone out of her bag and tried dialing Colleen's cell phone.

"Damn it! I've got no reception. What about you?"

Merrill took out his phone and said, "Me neither."

"What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know- wait for someone to drive by. If someone jumps our battery, we'll at least be able to make it back to Trenton."

Alicia zipped her coat back up and sighed. Then she gasped.

"Merrill, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Something was just floating in the road. It was white."

"Alicia, you're seeing things. Have you been taking the right dosages of your pain pills?"

"Shut up, Merrill. I did see something!"

"You're imagining things. I don't believe-"

Suddenly, something white brushed the windshield and they both screamed at the top of their lungs. Then they realized what it was.

"A trash bag," Alicia said.

"Trash bag."

"I think you were more scared than I was. You screamed louder."

"No, you did."

"Will you stop being such a macho man and admit that you were scared for a second?"

"You scared me. That's why I yelled."

They looked at each other and then burst into hysterical laughter.

"I really did think it was a ghost!" Alicia said.

Their laughter died down and then Merrill placed his hand on Alicia's leg.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Why would I be? This isn't your fault. I'm mad at this car though."

"You're not the only one."

A few minutes of silence passed by and then Merrill looked over at Alicia. She had been quietly gazing out the window for some time. He reached over and ran a few strands of her hair through his fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"A little bit of everything. Nothing bad though."

"You know what I'm thinking about right now?"

"What?"

"How beautiful you're going to look on our wedding day. And how cute our kids are gonna be."

"Wedding? Kids?"

"Come on, I know you think about it too."

Alicia kissed Merrill's cheek and replied,"Of course I do, baby."

She reached into her pockets and pulled out her gloves. About ten minutes passed and she looked over at Merrill.

"Are you still awake?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's freakin freezing in this car."

"You're telling me. And no cars have been around in like, the last 15 minutes."

Merrill pulled his hat lower on his head and replied, "Someone will come along- don't worry."

"I can't believe my stupid cell phone's not working. Nationwide reception my ass."

"So…how's your ankle feeling?"

"OK."

Alicia reached down and got the box of chocolates that Merrill had given her.

"I'm starving," so this'll have to do."

"Baby, I'm _so _sorry. This is all my fault for not getting that new battery."

"Don't blame yourself. I don't need you to take me somewhere like the Bridgeton House to know that you love me. Being in this freezing car and having nothing to eat but chocolates sucks- but just the fact that you're here with me makes it all so much better."

Merrill leaned towards Alicia and gave her a soft, lingering peck on her lips.

"Your nose is so cold," she whispered.

Suddenly, they saw headlights in the distance.

"There's a car coming!" Alicia exclaimed.

"You stay here. I don't want you hurting your ankle."

Merrill quickly got out of the car and started waving his hands in the air.

At the top of his lungs, he yelled, "Hey!! Stop!! We need help!!"  
The car came closer and closer, and then sped right on by.

"Damn it!" Merrill yelled, "Son of a bitch didn't even slow down."

He opened the door and poked his head in.

"Well, if we're gonna be out here for a while, we might as well be comfortable. Let's get in the backseat."

Alicia got out of the passenger seat and Merrill helped her into the back. He sat on one side while she sat on the other, resting her ankle on his lap.

"Are you working tomorrow?" he asked.

"Just during the day- from 9-6."

"We could take a raincheck and go to Bridgeton tomorrow night."

"That sounds good."

She stuffed her mouth with chocolates again and then asked, "Merrill, what if we have to sleep here overnight?"

"We won't, baby. It's only 8:45. Someone's bound to drive by anytime now. Hey, do you mind sharing your chocolate?"

"Not at all. You just have to come and get it."

Alicia held one of the chocolates between her teeth and grinned.

Merrill moved towards her and said, "Oh, you're asking for trouble, aren't you?"

She giggled as he bit off half of the chocolate and ate it. Then he pressed his lips upon hers and slipped his tongue past them. Resting one hand between her legs and the other behind her neck, he delved deeper into her mouth and her breathing became heavier. As he re-adjusted his body, his leg brushed against her ankle and she yelped.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"It's OK. I think we both kinda got lost in the moment and forgot about the bum ankle."

Merrill wiped Alicia's lip gloss from his lips and sighed.

"If only I hadn't have put off getting that battery…then we could've been doing what we just did in a warm bedroom. I've gotta stop procrastinating when it comes to-"

Out of the corner of her eye, Alicia saw headlights again.

She interrupted him and yelled, "Car!!"

Merrill quickly opened the car door while Alicia stayed inside. He started waving and screaming again, and it worked- the headlights came closer and an SUV stopped behind them. A man got out and walked towards Merrill. Even though the windows were up, Alicia could hear the conversation outside.

The man said, "You're Merrill Hess, right? You play professional baseball and Father Hess is your brother."

"Yeah..but I don't know if you would call it professional baseball. Hey, you're the town veterinarian. I'm sorry, but I'm terrible with names."

"Ray Reddy."

"That's right. Listen- my girlfriend and I…our car broke down and the battery's dead. We have jumper cables but no cars have been around. Can you give us a jump?"

"Sure."

Ray opened the hood of his car and Merrill did the same to the convertible. After they got the cables connected, Merrill got back into the car and tried to re-start the engine. After a few attempts, the car was alive again."

Alicia rolled down the window and said, "Thank you _so_ much. We appreciate this more than you'll ever know."

"It was no problem. If you don't mind, I have to get going- I hate leaving my animals alone at night."

Merrill shook Ray's hand and said, "Thanks again, man. Have a great night."

"You too."

Merrill and Alicia waved at Ray as he got in his car and drove off.

"Nice guy," she said, "but he's so strange."

"Yeah, but at least we have a temporarily charged battery and heat. I think that since we already had overnight bags packed and we're right outside of Newtown, we should just go to the house. I'm sure Graham and Colleen wouldn't mind. Plus, we could use their car to buy a new battery in the morning."

"Good idea."

As they started driving back towards Newtown, the reception on Alicia's cell phone came in clear again.

"I'm gonna call Colleen and tell her we're coming."

"OK."

Alicia dialed the number and waited as the call went through.

"Coll? Hey, it's me. You'll never guess what happened to Merrill and I. So you've known about this whole Bridgeton House thing for two weeks and never gave me any hints? That's so shady! So anyway, our battery died right outside of Newtown. And we were right by the woods where that murder supposedly took place a few years back- no lights or anything. And remember the story about the ghost? Yeah, whatever- Merrill said the same thing. So finally, Ray Reddy of all people..yeah, that's him. Anyway, he drove by and saw us. We figured since we're already close to Newtown, we'd just crash at the garage house. Maybe we can have a little Valentine's Day party in the house when the kids go to bed. But no more stories about me, OK? Whatever. We'll be there in like, 10 minutes. Alright. Love you too. Bye."

Merrill asked, "So it's OK?"

"Of course. She can never say no to me- I'm the little sister, remember?"

He smiled as she took his hand off of the steering wheel, wrapping her fingers in his.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she cooed.

"Ditto, kid."

"By the way, you _did_ scream louder than me."

"Ali, shut up…"


End file.
